Cast and Characters
by Newbourne5
Summary: Stiles gets a summer job and finds that his new co-workers are an interesting bunch. With Danny, a Hell's Angel, a self-proclaimed "cougar" and a smoking hot boss, Stiles wonders if he'll make it through the summer in one piece. T for language. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

1

**Hi there! I hope you enjoy my very fist Teen Wolf story. It will focus on Stiles, pre-season two. I hope you like my OC's as well. Quick note: I looked all over and couldn't find a first name for the sheriff listed anywhere, so he'll be known as "Brian" for this story. Please R&R if the mood strikes. Thank you for reading!

Stiles awoke to the sounds of a large truck backing up. At first, the beeps of the vehicle punctuated his dreams, seducing him back into sleep. However, his honey brown eyes inevitably slid open. A warm breeze caressed his face and he took a luxurious stretch, his feet reaching the end of his bed.

He loved the summer. His overactive mind was always turbo-charged during the school year so it was nice to take a much-needed opportunity to calm both his body and his psyche. This last school year had proven to be especially challenging. His best friend Scott was bitten by an alpha werewolf, effectively transforming him into the mythical creature only formerly read about in fairytales and horror novels.

Most of the year had been spent helping Scott cope with his new abilities. This was not without it's challenges. Between running from werewolf hunters, finding the alpha werewolf that bit Scott, and helping Scott live a so-called normal life, there wasn't much time for resting on ones laurels. Scott and Stiles had plunged into the murky waters of lycanthropy seeking answers, and their arduous journey left them with even more questions.

Stiles was completely exhausted. Being a werewolf was hard enough. But being the devoted, long-suffering best friend of a werewolf was near incapacitating at times. Stiles lifted his head and peered out of his bedroom window. He saw a moving truck perched in the driveway to the house next door. He wasn't surprised that the two-story craftsman next door had sold as quickly as it did. The house was pristine both inside and out. He knew this because Stiles' father, Brian, had always wanted to buy it. That's right, good old 102 Cambridge Street was the Holy Grail to the small town sheriff. He'd put in an offer for the house nearly twenty years earlier, with his now deceased wife, Linda. However, some fancy architect from Boston outbid him.

He settled to live in the house just next door, 100 Cambridge Street, hoping that someday 102 would be back on the market. One day, just three weeks earlier, his moment had finally arrived. Stiles watched his father nearly jump out of his boots upon seeing the For Sale sign posted at the curb. Without regard to selling their existing house, Brian immediately put in an offer. However, once again, he was outbid by some hotshot private investigator from Boston. Again, Boston. What the hell was it with that city anyway?

Brian entered Stiles' bedroom mumbling something about Beantown. He joined his son at the window. "You get a glimpse of that crack P.I. yet?" he asked, brow furrowed in aggravation.

"Not yet," said Stiles. "I just see the moving men right now." He glanced over at his father, looking so disappointed. He sighed. "I'm sorry you didn't get the house Dad. I know it meant a lot to you."

"Eh, it's not just that," said Brian. "It's bad enough he got MY house but he's also a detective. That means he's gonna be sticking his nose into everything, screwing up any investigations for the real professionals."

"I wouldn't worry Dad," said Stiles, patting his father on the shoulder. "I'm sure he's just some hack who'll be handling cases like lost dogs and cheating husbands. You're so beyond that crap. Beacon Hills will still need you. This town has an infinite number of problems as we both know too well. Dad you're well liked and you're pretty much locked in for re-election. I really wouldn't worry if I were you."

Brian looked at his son, so sincere and supportive, as always. He looked so much like his mother. He smiled. "Yeah, you're probably right," he conceded. "I'm just pissed off about the house but I'll get over it. Like I already had to back in 1992," he grumbled under his breath.

Just then a woman's laughter could be heard when one of the moving men made an off color joke. Brian and Stiles watched an attractive redhead walk out on to the steps, offering the men glasses of lemonade. "Is it spiked?" one of the men joked.

She laughed again. "That can be arranged by the end of the day," she said, as the men grabbed the glasses. She set the empty tray down and began walking barefooted around the yard. Her long red locks flowed down her back. She twirled a piece of those locks in her fingers as she stood, arms folded, as if deep in thought. A short denim skirt showed off slim, toned legs. She could have been anywhere from late twenties to even mid-thirties, but it was hard to tell due to her being in such good physical shape.

Stiles whistled and nodded in appreciation. "As neighbors go, we could do a lot worse," he said nudging his father.

His father chuckled. "Must be the detective's wife or something," he said, searching around for the jerk that stole his house. Satisfied that the man was not going to emerge from the structure, he turned to Stiles. "I'd better get ready to go into the station."

"Okay," said Stiles, eyes glued to the pretty woman next door. "Have fun," he said absentmindedly.

Brian cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows. "What are your plans for today son?"

Stiles pointed outside. "You're looking at her Dad," he said grinning.

"Stiles," started Brian. "I thought we talked about this. You want to keep gas in that Jeep of yours then you need a summer job."

"Oh come on Dad, " said Stiles. "I happen to do a lot around here. If I had a job, who would, you know, empty the dishwasher and do the laundry and slave over a hot stove just so dinner's on the table when you get home?"

"The only thing you empty around here is the refrigerator and if you call making macaroni and cheese slaving over a hot stove, then," started Brian.

"Dad I'm hurt," said Stiles, feigning a pout. "That was the macaroni and cheese with the real cheese in the packet, not the powdered cheese. And, if you recall, you got a side of peas, too. That's practically a gourmet meal."

"Uh huh," said Brian. "You know we could really use someone to do some filing down at the station. I've been in the market for a receptionist," he offered.

"Filing and answering phones?" asked Stiles. "Okay Don Draper, why don't you just take away my man card, along with my ability to drive a stick shift and pee standing up?"

Brian rolled his eyes. "Okay well what good reason do you possibly have for not getting a job this summer?"

Stiles looked into the air, searching for a good excuse. "Would you accept that I am, in fact, Batman, and if I'm not available at all times, the fate of Beacon Hills and, possibly, the world could be at risk?"

Brian held up his hand. "Stiles, listen up. I don't care what you do or how you do it…just have at least an IDEA of what you're going to be doing this summer for work. Because," he said, walking to the door and turning around, "You WILL have a job this summer."

Stiles groaned at his father's retreating back. _So much for that mental and physical relaxation._ Thirty minutes later, as he watched his father's car pull out of the driveway, he caught another glimpse of his attractive new neighbor. He sighed. At least he'd have something fun to look at while he thought about summer work.

He chuckled as he watched her carrying boxes into the house, red hair tied now tied in a thick ponytail. 'Yet another redhead to pine over, ey Stiles?' he asked himself. She was certainly very Lydia-esque. What would Freud have said about that? Was it called transference maybe? Suddenly he wished he'd paid better attention in Miss Strickland's psychology class. Well, he HAD paid quite a bit of attention in that class, only it was to the beautiful Miss Strickland herself, rather than the course material. Had all of his tests been on Miss Strickland's wardrobe of tight sweaters and high heeled boots, he'd have gotten way better than a B minus.

He thought more about his future summer career and only became more discouraged by the minute. Too bad his job couldn't have been watching the woman next door, which Stiles felt he could do on a full time basis. As she exited the house for another box, he got a brilliant idea. He quickly brushed his teeth, got dressed and headed next door.


	2. Chapter 2

2

**Thank you for reading!

Brian arrived home just after five, grateful for the extended sunshine of summer evenings. The moving truck was gone next door and a brand new silver Range Rover was parked in its place. Brian scoffed. "Show off," he said. He hadn't even met the man and he already couldn't stand him.

As he got out of his cruiser, he heard the sound of a lawn mower coming from the new neighbor's back yard. He contemplated running into the house to avoid having to introduce himself and make small talk, but he decided to be the better person. He heard the mower making its way into the front yard, so he began moving towards the sound.

However, instead of seeing his new neighbor, he saw none other than Stiles, happily bopping along on a pristine looking lawn tractor. He brightened and waved at his father. "Isn't this thing cool?" he asked, stopping the machine. "It's a zero turn. Can we get one?"

Brian frowned. "Oh sure, son of course. I mean I had three grand just lying around and couldn't decide what to spend it on. Hey what do you say we outfit the whole yard? We'll get a brand new leaf blower and weed whacker and…"

"Okay, blatant sarcasm noted Dad," said Stiles, chuckling. "So?" he said, looking at his father expectantly.

Brian shrugged. "What?"

Stiles furrowed his brow. "Um, as I recall I was told to find a job. So…" he said gesturing to the neighbor's yard. "Done!" he said, smiling broadly. "See? And you thought it couldn't be done."

Brian groaned. "What, you're gonna do yard work for this jerk?" he asked, nodding to the house. "Great. What's he like anyway?"

Stiles grinned. "Well SHE'S actually pretty cool. And, of course, easy on the eyes but we covered that this morning."

"What?" asked Brian, his eyes wide. "You mean to tell me that the house-stealing, pain in the ass private dick is actually a woman?"

"Yep," said Stiles, crossing his arms on his chest. "A smokin' hot woman," he said sighing. "Sorry Dad."

Brian shook his head. "Well, I'll just have to make the best of it, I guess. I mean I don't have to be best friends with her. I'll just stick to saying hello and goodbye, et cetera. And then just pray she moves soon. Shouldn't be too bad."

Stiles looked sheepish. "Sure, but start that little routine after tonight okay? Because, um,"

"Because why?" Brian asked. "What did you do?"

"Well she's new to Beacon Hills. She's by herself. So I invited her to dinner tonight," said Stiles.

"You what?" asked Brian through gritted teeth. "Stiles,"

"I'm just being neighborly Dad. She's really nice. I think you'll like her. And besides she's technically my new boss now. A little kissing up never hurt anyone, you know?"

"Terrific," said Brian. "Because that's what I wanted to do tonight is kiss up to that, to that…that…"

Suddenly the front door opened and a beautiful, enormous white husky came bounding down the front steps and over to Stiles. "Hey Clipper!" said Stiles, kneeling down to stroke the friendly dog behind the ears. Clipper excitedly licked Stiles' hand and got on his back for a belly rub. Stiles giggled. "You and those belly rubs," he said. "You're becoming an addict." The dog looked at him adoringly with big, ice blue eyes.

The woman came outside after him, wearing a big smile. "Well he knows where to get a quality belly rub now. So he'll be coming to you for his fixes." She had changed into a striking indigo summer dress. Her hair flowed in waves on her shoulders. She smiled at Brian. "He's really bonded with Stiles today," she said laughing. She extended her hand. "Anna Mason. It's nice to meet you Sheriff. Stiles told me a lot about you today."

"Did he?" asked Brian, trying not to let a pretty face wear him down. "He can be a little chatty sometimes."

"And a real work horse. He's got energy like I've never seen. He did such a nice job in the yard today," said Anna.

Brian nodded and looked around. "Yeah it looks pretty good."

"So follow us over, Anna. I'll start dinner and you and Dad can talk," offered Stiles. Brian gave Stiles an imposing death glare when Anna wasn't looking. The boy figured he'd already pissed his father off way beyond his usual caliber, so he decided to push his luck. "Bring Clipper too!" he said cheerfully, as he hopped back on the mower to bring it to the shed.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Clipper hovered around Stiles as he worked at the stove, hoping for the occasional scrap. The young man didn't disappoint, giving him several pieces of ground hamburger from the skillet. Anna chuckled. "I don't think he's going to want to come home with me tonight. Belly rubs and good food. I think you're his new best friend Stiles."

"Don't give him too much," warned Brian. "Might make him sick."

"Eh, he's got an iron stomach," said Anna. "He once got up on the kitchen counter and ate an entire box of Krispy Krème's. Didn't slow him down one bit."

"That's my kind of dog," said Stiles.

"Sounds like he gets into as much mischief as you do," Brian said to Stiles.

"Hey nothing wrong with a little mischief. It keeps things interesting." He looked over at Brian, looking remarkably uncomfortable as he sat across the kitchen table from Anna. "Anna since my father has all the manners of a caveman, why don't you let me open that bottle of wine that you were so nice to bring over?"

Anna giggled and Brian reddened. "Sorry," he said. 'We don't have a lot of dinner guests."

Stiles uncorked the wine and poured Anna a glass. "I'm not sure why. I mean with my cooking and Dad's brilliant conversational skills, you'd think we'd have a line out the door." He handed her the glass and went back to the stove.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Stiles this is so good," said Anna appreciatively. "You'll have to give me the recipe."

"Thanks but I stole it from the good people at Betty Crocker," he said. "It's Hamburger Helper, super cheesy extravaganza or some shit."

Anna laughed. "Hey, how come the Hamburger Helper hand only has three fingers and a thumb? What's the story behind that?"

Stiles smiled. "Now that may something worth looking into, detective. I bet that hand has a real sketchy past. He probably lost the finger as the result of some sort of mob vendetta or something."

"Oh come on, I thought the hand was supposed to be wholesome. You don't think so?" joked Anna.

"Oh no way," said Stiles. "I'm sure of it. He faked a lot of stuff to get hired by Betty Crocker, I bet. Just look at his eyes. Sinister. That is one dirty hand."

Anna cracked up laughing and Brian cleared his throat from across the table. He raised an eyebrow at his son.

"Oh hey Dad. You're still here?" Stiles joked, looking down at his plate.

Brian shifted in his seat. "Have you found an office yet?" he asked Anna.

Anna shook her head. "No, I'm going to work out of the house. There's a great office in the back. It's got,"

"Yeah, huge bay windows and a beveled ceiling," said Brian, sounding despondent and aggravated at the same time.

Stiles gave his father a disapproving look. "Dad knows the house really well. He's always kind of admired it, I guess you'd say."

"Oh I'm sorry," said Anna. "I didn't realize you knew it so well. You've never considered buying it yourself Brian?"

Stiles saw the venomous expression on his father's face and opted for a quick subject change. "So Anna, you made a big move coming from Boston and all. Why come all the way out here?" he asked.

Anna cleared her throat. "I just needed a change. Boston is great. I love it there, but it was getting hard to stay after my husband died. Too many things reminded me of him."

Brian and Stiles exchanged looks. "I'm sorry," Stiles said quietly. "How long ago?"

"Almost eighteen months," she said. "It was very sudden. He got hit head on by a drunk driver on New Years Eve. He was on his way home from grabbing a couple bottles of champagne for a party that we were going to. He was pronounced dead at the scene," she said sadly.

Stiles put down his fork. "That's awful. I'm um…" he rubbed his hands together nervously. "My mom died," he blurted out. "She," he started, looking over at Brian. "Almost three years ago."

Anna looked sympathetically at Brian and Stiles. "I'm sorry it's a terrible thing to go through, trust me I know. You guys must miss her very much."

He nodded, while Brian looked at his son in a way that Stiles couldn't quite read. "Son, we never gave Anna a tour of the house," he said, standing up suddenly. "Why don't you go ahead? I'll clear up the dishes." He abruptly grabbed everyone's plates and placed them in the sink.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"And this is my room," said Stiles. "Don't worry you get used to the smell after five or ten minutes."

Anna giggled. "Okay thanks for the heads up." She sat down at the edge of his bed. They watched Clipper wander around the room, sniffing at everything in sight. "So your Dad," she started.

He took a seat at his computer chair. "Yeah, I'm sorry about him. He's your classic grumpy old man but he'll warm up eventually," said Stiles. "He used to be different before my mom died. But as you know things like that change people."

"How are you coping?" asked Anna.

Stiles bit his lower lip. "Me? I just keep insanely busy so I'm not forced to think about it."

Anna smiled. "I noticed. You looked like the Roadrunner in the yard today. So, now that you're out of school for the summer, what are you going to do to keep yourself busy besides making my yard look the best on the street?"

Stiles thought of Scott. "You'd be surprised."

She glanced over at the piles of research he'd done on the Hale house fire. "Is that some of what you were referring to?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Um, yeah. I just like research."

"What is that?" she asked.

"That? It's nothing. Just something I was looking into," he said.

She raised an eyebrow at him.

He sighed. "You detectives are all the same," he said, handing her the stack of paperwork. "Take a look."

She slipped off her sandals and sat Indian style on his bed, going through the papers. It surprised him how comfortable she seemed. She looked so soft and feminine sitting there. Stiles had to chuckle to himself. He'd never had a girl on his bed let alone a woman. "So, um…how old are you anyway?" He felt remarkably stupid the second the words slipped out of his mouth.

Fortunately she was too engrossed in his research that she hadn't heard his question. "I'm sorry Stiles, what did you ask?"

His face turned crimson. "I, uh, asked how long you've been a detective."

"Oh for a while," she said, still very interested in the papers strewn on the bed before her. "I got a degree in Psychology and found out that it wasn't as useful as I'd thought it would be. So I joined my brother's agency when I was twenty-three. Just doing clerical stuff mostly until I took the test and became a P.I. myself. Then I branched off on my own when he got into another line of work."

"And that was how long ago, thereabouts?" he pushed. "You know, rough estimate."

She looked up at him and smiled. "Young Stilinski, are you asking me how old I am?"

"What? No, that's totally rude, to ask a woman, right? God no, I was just, you know, wondering how long you had been on the job," he sputtered.

"Tell you what, Stiles. I'm somewhere between twenty-five and forty. I'll never tell the exact number," she said, grinning devilishly. "But definitely too old for a sixteen-year-old."

Stiles blushed. "Fair enough."

She held up the stack of papers. "You know this is actually very impressive. I'm a little concerned by the logistics of the case. There's a fairly large weirdness factor there. But, all in all, you did some great work."

"Really?" he asked. "Wow. It's nice to get complimented on my efforts. My father goes to great lengths to keep me from helping with his cases."

"But you do anyway, don't you?" she asked.

He chuckled. "There go those extraordinary investigative skills again. Guilty," he said, holding his hands up.

"I have a proposition for you," she said.

"Hmm, a beautiful twenty-five to possibly forty-year-old woman is propositioning me from my bed," he said, scratching his head. "This day turned out better than I'd hoped," he said, smirking.

"Very funny," she said. "My proposition involves a job. Or a promotion rather."

"Okay shoot," he said.

"Come work with me inside of the house rather than outside. I could use help setting up the office and new clients and everything. You could manage the office and, at times, put your superior researching talents to good use. What do you think?"

Stiles stood up. "You mean HELP you with cases and stuff? Really?" he asked excitedly.

She laughed. "Yes, but within reason. I'm not going to have you toting a gun and taking surveillance photos or anything."

"Holy shit you carry a gun too?" he asked.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "So are you in or out?"

"Am I in? Are you kidding, hell yes I'm in! I will kill as your office manager. I'll come in early and I'll stay late. I'll likely drive you to the point of wanting to murder me or drink yourself into an early grave, but that's really just part of my charm," he said.

She stood up. "All right then it's official, welcome to the Mason Detective Agency." He grabbed her and hugged her. She laughed. "Well I like that kind of enthusiasm."

"Can I interview clients? I can look up prior arrest records, if needed. What time should I come in tomorrow? I'll bring the coffee," he said, eyes full of excitement.

"Stiles take a breath," she said, giggling. "Yes, you can interview clients. I'm not even going to ask how you can get your hands on arrest records. And come in when you want, no coffee necessary. Especially for you."

"Okay," he said, grinning from ear to ear.

"It's getting late, I should probably get going," she said, slipping on her sandals and going to his bedroom door. Clipper raced to follow her. "Thank you so much for dinner."

"I'll show you out," he said, walking her to the stairs. "Oh hey one more thing."

"I'm afraid to ask," she said, shaking her head and laughing.

"How does the Mason and Stilinski Detective Agency sound? It's got kind of a ring, right?"

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Now you're pushing it."


	3. Chapter 3

3

*Thanks so much for reading/alerting. And hey Joe, thank you for your review! So, I'm assuming because of what happened with Jackson and Derek in the finale that Jackson is officially part of the pack, so that's how I'll use it here. This is a bit of a lengthy chapter too. (Sorry!) Thanks again!

Stiles had been working with Anna for three weeks and was very happy in his new role. He loved managing the office. Anna's previous place in Boston was a rental, so she brought very little to Beacon Hills for the new home office. Consequently, she relied on Stiles to equip the space with computers, desks, various supplies and furniture. He was given full authority to use the company credit cards, as money seemed to be no object to Anna. Being a smart investor in various areas always provided her with a large financial surplus. She was extremely generous and was always happy to extend that kindness to Stiles, who she affectionately referred to as "Linski" once in awhile.

In fact, she spoiled the young man to no end. He was paid well above what any of his friends were paid at their jobs. He was given a new phone and computer, which Anna reasoned he should get because he was "already ordering stuff for the office anyway." In addition, she went out and purchased a shiny new BMW Z4, so Stiles could use the Range Rover because it was "better on gas than the Jeep."

Stiles was thrilled. Brian was less than enthusiastic. He didn't think a teenager should be given as much freedom to spend money, nor should he be showered with additional gifts. He and Anna would repeatedly butt heads on the topic. Anna would argue that she had no kids to spend money on anyway, and that Stiles' work ethic warranted him getting compensation for all of his efforts.

Brian had to admit that he'd never seen his son work so hard. He was putting in twelve-hour days, only to go home and do additional work. He even chose to spend weekends at Anna's. In addition, he wasn't interfering in his police cases anymore, which Brian greatly appreciated. Stiles seemed very content, so Brian eventually gave up arguing with Anna and let his son really excel in his job.

Once the office was outfitted in style, clients began pouring in. Beacon Hills had always been a strange town, but Stiles had no idea the exact extent of the weirdness until he began interviewing potential clients. There was, of course, the standard cheating spouse, workplace ethics violations and missing pets but there were also plenty of potential cases that came out of the woodwork that would raise eyebrows. It eventually got so busy that Anna and Stiles took to closing the office for lunch just so that they could both eat and take a breather.

It was on a Tuesday, as they sat cross-legged on the floor eating pizza that Anna brought up the rapid growth of the business. "We're going to do well. This town is full of crazies."

"And remarkably enough I'm considered the odd one at my school," he said before taking a sip of soda.

"That actually makes sense if you think about it," said Anna. "In a town full of weirdoes, the 'normal' one looks strange. You're like the Marilyn Munster of Beacon Hills."

Stiles laughed heartily. "Thanks for making me feel better about my status."

"Anytime," she said.

"So I know you've had to turn some potential clients away, but I think we should take the Billington case," he said.

"Really?" she asked, looking skeptical. "The elderly lady who thinks her neighbor is trying to poison her dog?"

Stiles nodded. "Oh totally. I want to catch that jerk neighbor in the act. You don't mess with someone's dog, right Clipper?" he called to the dog, who sat (somewhat) patiently waiting for Stiles to send a piece of pepperoni his way. "And did you get a load of Mrs. Billington's fifty-year-old son and his barely legal girlfriend? That's weeks of comic material."

Anna chuckled. "The son was pretty odd. What was he calling the girlfriend? Sugar Lips?"

Stiles nearly spit soda through his nose. "No, it was Cheeky Chops. I almost fell off my chair the first time he said it."

"What the hell kind of a pet name is that?" she asked. "May as well call her Ham Hock."

Stiles giggled. "My mom just used to call my dad 'Bud'. That's it. 'Bud'. We don't set the originality bar very high in the Stilinski family."

"I kind of like 'Bud," said Anna. "What'd your mom call you?"

Stiles' smile disappeared. He cleared his throat and looked down.

"I'm sorry," said Anna, reaching over and touching his shoulder. "I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's okay," said Stiles, pushing the mention of his mother far back into his subconscious. "Anyway the Billington's. I think we should do it."

"I don't know, Stiles. We're already swamped. I haven't cleaned my house in ages and you haven't enjoyed one minute of your summer vacation yet."

"Who says I haven't?" he asked. "I'm having a freaking blast. Well, except for last week when the cheating husband you caught red handed came in here with the baseball bat threatening to bash my skull in, of course."

"Yeah, thank goodness your father was in the office at the time. You would have been by yourself and I don't even want to think about what would have happened," she said. "I think it might be time to hire some muscle."

"Muscle? What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well my brother and I used to have a guy come in the office to handle unruly clients, go on surveillance with me and to help out with various things. You know, a bouncer type guy. Somebody to keep the peace if needed," she said.

"That'd be cool," said Stiles. He chuckled to himself imagining Scott working in the office, wolfing out on rowdy clients. "But where would we find someone like that? Do we just put an ad in the paper for a scary looking dude?"

Anna smirked. "Actually I was thinking more along the lines of an IRB search."

"An IRB search? You want to hire an ex-con?" asked Stiles. "Sounds kind of counterproductive."

"They're the best at keeping the peace, believe it or not. Take a look at some records and see if anyone strikes your fancy," she said.

"Oh so it'll be like eHarmony for criminals," joked Stiles. "Okay I'm on it. But what about the house? We can't have you living in squalor. Should I maybe look into a new housekeeper? And don't forget your yard. I mean I haven't been out there in three weeks and,"

Anna held up her hand. "Mercy, Stiles, mercy. You're right, we do need to increase the manpower around here or else you and I will collapse," She stood up. "Okay you handle the muscle and the yard person. I'll get going on the Billington case," she said, winking. "Only because I seem to lack any ability to say 'no' to you."

Stiles batted his eyelashes from the floor and sighed. "It isn't easy being this charming. It takes work, you know."

"Really? Because it seems to be pretty effortless for you, Linski."

"Only because I make it look easy. Wait, what about the housekeeper?" he asked.

"I think I may have the housekeeper under control," she said, going to her desk.

"Oh yeah? Who?" he asked.

"My aunt Lena. She and I are really close. Closer than my mom and I are in fact. She was really upset when I decided to move. She's a widow herself and I think she wants to come out here to live with me. I was thinking of asking her. Maybe she could take care of the household stuff, you know?"

"That would be great," said Stiles. "I can't wait to meet her."

Anna laughed. "Yeah well she's very unique, Stiles. She'd fit into Beacon Hills quite well."

"So she's an oddball too?" he asked.

"Something like that," said Anna. "I won't bother describing her. She's kind if like Mardi gras. You have to experience for yourself to understand."

%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stiles parked the Range Rover outside of Dillon's Landscaping, hoping to contract them to work in Anna's yard. He saw Danny approaching the front door. "Hey Danny," he said, smiling.

Danny groaned. "Hey," he said in that ever-annoyed tone that he always seemed to aim at Stiles. He looked over Stiles' shoulder at the Rover. "WHAT are you driving? You get a summer job as a valet or what?"

Stiles grinned. "You like? It belongs to my boss but she lets me use it."

Danny strolled around the vehicle and whistled. "Nice."

"Hey, um," started Stiles. "Have you seen Lydia? Or has Jackson?"

Danny nodded. "I saw her last week. She's home now."

"How's she feeling?" asked Stiles.

"Well her body's healing but she's not herself. You should really go visit her," said Danny.

Stiles nodded. "Yeah. I might." He did truly want to see Lydia, but he was afraid of what he might find. She didn't die from her injuries by the old Alpha werewolf, Peter Hale, nor was she turned. It left Stiles wondering exactly what was going to happen to her. In addition, he was the last person she saw before being attacked and he wasn't sure he'd be well received in the event of a visit. "So what are you doing at Dillon's?" asked Stiles.

Danny sighed. "My lifeguarding job is shit. The pool club decided to hire older, full time employees and give the summer help like three hours a week. I need something else so I came here to see if I could get some extra work. Why are you here?"

Was it really that easy? Stiles brightened and pointed at Danny. "Apparently I'm here for you."

Danny frowned. "And that's Stiles-speak for what exactly?"

Stiles clapped Danny on the shoulder. "Come take a ride in the Rover with me and I'll explain on the way."

"Come on man, I came here for a reason. I don't have time for…"

Stiles walked to the passenger side door and opened it, gesturing for Danny to get inside. "Just get in the car Danny, God, you jocks always need shit spelled out for you, huh?"

Danny shook his head and put his hands up. "Why do I EVER bother arguing?" he asked, looking to the sky. "Fine," he said, getting in the car. "But this better be worth it."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Anna pulled into the driveway by late afternoon. Her trip to the Billington house was gossip worthy, all of which she couldn't wait to share with Stiles. As she stepped out of the car, she heard her lawnmower in the back yard. She smiled. Stiles managed to find a yard person in just less than two hours. The kid was a dynamo.

A dark haired boy came around the side of the house, waved at her, and then he swooped around to head to the back yard again. She looked over at Stiles' house and noticed a black Camaro parked outside. She brushed it off, figuring Brian must have had a guest. Anna chuckled to herself. If Brian Stilinski treated all of his guests the way he did her, then she felt immediate sympathy for the driver of the Camaro.

When she entered the house, she heard the familiar sound of Stiles furiously typing away at the computer. "Stiles, you are not going to believe what happened at the Billington house today. So, I'm out planting a few cameras, and out comes Cheeky Chops in this teeny, tiny…" She stopped short at the entrance to the office. Stiles was sitting at the computer, appearing thoroughly annoyed while a tall, handsome man with dark hair stood looking over his shoulder, looking like he was all business. "Oh I'm sorry," she said, sheepishly. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Not to worry Anna," said Stiles. "This extraordinarily annoying person was just leaving with his totally non-work related problem that he's going to go bug someone else with." He stood and nodded towards the door. "Right?" he asked the man.

"Lovely introduction Stiles. Thanks," said the man, going to Anna. "Derek. Nice to meet you," he said, neglecting to smile and extending his hand.

"Anna Mason," she said, taking his hand. "Nice to meet you too, Derek." When she broke away from him, she looked at Stiles, concerned. Derek, despite the good looks, appeared rather dangerous. And very familiar. "I'm so sorry," she said, suddenly flashing a smile. "Have we met before? I know I've seen you somewhere."

Derek softened. "I get that a lot. We haven't met before. I'd have remembered." He looked at her with penetrating hazel eyes, almost as if he was trying to read something in the reflection of her eyes.

Stiles cleared his throat nervously. "Uh huh, well you know each other now, so it's time to be hitting the old dusty trail, ey Derek?" asked Stiles, trying to shuffle Derek over to the front door.

"Not just yet," said Derek, looking at Stiles with a precarious expression. "You were helping me, remember?"

"Yeah well I'm at work, which I explained several times," said Stiles through gritted teeth.

"Oh it's okay," said Anna. "You guys take your time. I'll just be around, you know…here," she said gesturing to the office. Derek once again focused his feral eyes upon her while Stiles bit his fingernails. "Or in the kitchen," she said, moving away from Derek's gaze. "In the scary-free zone," she said under her breath.

She went to the fridge and heard Derek and Stiles engaging in a moderately lively argument. Both spoke in hushed tones. "Can't Scott help you?" asked Stiles. "Or Jackson?"

"Because both of them are so great with computers," said Derek, sarcastically. "I need YOU to help."

"And I need YOU to go away," said Stiles, folding his arms across his chest. "Like really far. China. Or the wilds of Borneo. Hey, where is Borneo anyway? I'll Google it later."

Derek set his jaw, trying to control his massive urge to break Stiles' nose. "Stiles this is really important. Something weird is going on and I need to keep on top of it."

"Yeah, I know, the thing with all the dogs in town. Scott already told me," said Stiles.

"And you haven't been on top of this, Mister Research?" asked Derek. "I thought you lived for that shit."

"I have a job, Derek. I'm really busy believe it or not. Besides I thought the whole idea of having a pack was that you worked together," said Stiles.

"Look can't you just help me this time? I promise I'll go out and add one of those Apple geniuses to the pack or something so I won't, God forbid, bother you anymore," offered Derek.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "You know they're not actual geniuses. I mean how hard is it to…"

"Stiles!"

"All right. God! Decaf." He sat back down at the computer, reluctantly tapping at the keyboard.

"Sheesh," muttered Anna as she watched them from the kitchen, wondering what the hell that exchange was all about. She knew who Scott was, as Stiles had brought him over to Anna's frequently. However, there had been no mention of Derek or Jackson before. Derek was obviously a few years older than the boys and Anna wondered what his affiliation with them was. Then there was Stiles' mention of the "thing with all the dogs in town" and something about a "pack"? It was all a little strange, even for Beacon Hills. She suddenly looked around, getting nervous. "Stiles? Where's Clipper?"

"Oh don't worry. He's upstairs," he responded.

She leaned over the kitchen counter. "He never came down? That's weird. He loves guests."

Stiles and Derek exchanged uneasy glances. "Um, he was in a pepperoni coma before. He's probably just sleeping it off somewhere," said Stiles.

Anna went to the bottom of the stairs and saw the white dog sitting at the very top, ears perked. He wagged his tail at her. "Well come on down, goofball," she said, slapping her legs. "Come on, Clip." The dog whined and wouldn't budge. "Clip, come on buddy you're freaking me out a little here."

"It's because of me," said a voice behind her.

Anna nearly jumped out of her shoes. "Jesus. Stealthy," she said, turning to face Derek.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," he said, face still so serious. He nodded up to Clipper. "He'll come around in a second. Watch," he said, going to the bottom step. The dog cautiously retreated back in kind. Derek sunk down low on the step and focused on the dog. Anna watched as the two stared at each other for what seemed like an hour. She looked over at Stiles, who was trying to hide the fact that he was watching everything out of the corner of his eye.

Anna listened carefully and was sure she heard Derek making a faint, low-pitched sound deep in his throat. Clipper wouldn't budge. She didn't like the dog being so obviously upset and thought perhaps Derek was making things worse. She laid her hand upon his shoulder. His head snapped towards her, eyes blazing, obviously not happy with the physical contact. She withdrew and he stood up, just inches from her face. Again, he searched her green eyes as if in a trance. For a moment a smirk threatened to play at his lips. "See?" he said, looking down. There was Clipper, at the bottom of the stairs, Derek's right hand stroking behind his ear. "He just needed a little coaxing."

Anna struggled to keep from withering under his gaze. "Are all dogs like this with you?"

"Mostly the males are. But females tend to be a bit friendlier. They're not as territorial," he said leaning in close enough for her to feel the heat coming off his body. "And they're more receptive to touch."

Anna gulped. She shrugged her shoulders, trying to bush off the waves of tension. "And yet they're called 'bitches'. Go figure."

To her utter surprise, the imposing man actually offered a small smile. "Funny."

Stiles cleared his throat behind him. "Here you go," he said, handing him a stack of papers fresh from the printer. "So," he said, swinging his arms towards the door. "Bye now. Happy trails."

Derek took the stack from him. He quickly turned his attentions back to Anna, however, eyes once again fixated upon hers. "Nice meeting you," he said before turning and walking to the door. Stiles and Anna followed.

"Thanks Stiles!" said Stiles to himself. "Oh you're welcome, my pleasure," he responded sarcastically and rolling his eyes.

They watched Danny walk past Derek in the yard, covered in sweat and stray grass clippings. "Oh hey Miguel," he said to Derek. "How are your nosebleeds?"

Derek sighed and looked back at Stiles. He shook his head in frustration before going to the Camaro.

Danny turned to Stiles and shrugged.

"Miguel, huh? Um…okay if Beacon Hills is the weird capital if America, he's a high-ranking official," said Anna. "So when are you going to explain that, Linski?"

Stiles shifted his weight uncomfortably. "Sorry about that. He's…eh, forget it. Hey I found our muscle, by the way."

"Please tell me it's not him," she said, referring to Derek, who was pulling the Camaro away from the curb.

"God no," said Stiles. "Although I'm not sure he'd mind if I asked him. He seemed to like you in a stare-into-your-soul-without-your-permission kind of way."

"You noticed that too, huh?" asked Anna.

"Anyone orbiting miles above the Earth would notice that," joked Stiles. "Anyways, no, this guy is probably perfect for what we need him for. He's on his way here now in fact."

"Could have used him ten minutes ago," mused Anna.

Stiles nodded. Hopefully Derek's surprise visits would be few and far between. He was truly hoping that his normal life would never collide with his supernatural life, but, as per usual, they did. It made Stiles nervous that Anna nearly recognized Derek. Fortunately, Derek failed to mention his last name in his introduction. He also hadn't been pleased with his intense focus upon her, and hoped it was just an act designed to piss Stiles off. In any case, Anna's inquisitive nature would lead her to have numerous questions about Derek's visit.

"Where'd you find this guy anyway?" asked Anna. "The muscle I mean."

Stiles grinned. "I got creative."

"Uh oh," said Anna. "How creative?"

Just then the deep rumbling of a motorcycle rolled like thunder onto Cambridge Street. Stiles smiled. "We're about to find out."

Anna folded her arms. "You're off the hook regarding Derek for now, Stiles. But we will revisit this topic. And soon."

Stiles cringed. "Noted."


	4. Chapter 4

4

*Hi there! Joe, thank you once again for your very kind review. I appreciate it! Thank you also to those reading/alerting. Have a great week!

The Harley Street Bob grumbled to a stop in front of Anna's. A tall, muscled man in his forties hopped off of it. He had a full head of thick, chocolate brown hair and matching eyes. Despite the heat he wore a leather kutte and a white t-shirt underneath. His arms were covered in tattoos. He was a handsome man but scars and the wear and tear of years spent on the road undercut his good looks. He had large, rough hands. He looked every bit the biker. "Yep, that's a Hells Angel all right. Flying the red and white proudly. I hope he's not more trouble than he's worth."

Stiles nodded. "Me too." Anna smiled from the door next to Stiles. He noted the look in her eyes and nudged her. "Don't tell me you like bad boys, Anna."

She chuckled. "Well, there's nothing wrong with a bad boy, but no, just seeing the bike reminds me of my husband. He had a Triumph. He loved that thing. It really was beautiful."

"What happened to it after he passed away?" asked Stiles.

"I gave it to his brother. He rides it every weekend. I did the right thing giving it to him because the bike is very well loved," she said. "As it should be."

The man walked to Danny, who was just finishing up in the yard. They shook hands and had a short conversation that resulted in Danny laughing hysterically. Stiles was surprised. "Wow. He got a belly laugh out of Danny. That's a rarity."

"Yeah nice meetin' you man," he said to Danny before walking to the stairs. The stairs groaned under the weight of the man combined with his heavy black boots. When he reached the top, he stopped and offered a mischievous grin in Anna and Stiles' direction. "Uh oh," he said, jokingly. "I feel like I broke curfew and my parents are waiting for me at the door. I admit it. I'm guilty. I've been up to no good, Mom and Dad." He held his hands up in mock surrender.

Anna laughed. "Well when you pull up somewhere on that beauty you're likely to bring people to their front doors and windows." She nodded to the neighbor across the street, who brought his young son out to see the bike. "You've already got fans."

The little boy ran excitedly across the street with his father in tow. He tried to touch the bike, but his father stopped him, looking at the imposing man on the stairs warily. "It's okay!" he hollered at the man with the boy. "Let him sit on it if he wants, I don't give a shit dude. Have fun!"

The father smiled and waved sheepishly before helping his son get onto the bike and touch the handlebars. The man turned around. "Looks like we got a future rider there." He extended his hand to Anna first. "Fred Healey, ma'am. But most just call me Slider."

"Slider. I like it. Your biker name?" asked Anna, as she led him into the house. Clipper circled Slider and wagged his tail excitedly. Slider gently tugged at his ears.

"Sure is," answered Slider. "And I will tell you how I got that name next time I get a little drunk. And that is the one and only time I tell it," he said with a devilish grin.

Anna laughed. "Been there. I'm Anna Mason and that enormous white mass wagging his tail is Clipper."

"Clipper like the ship?" he asked.

"No like Alberta Clipper. The storm. 'Cause he's white as snow but not nearly as innocent," she said, leaning down and kissing the dog on the nose.

Slider laughed. "And you must be the guy who called me today," he said, gesturing to Stiles.

"It is. I'm Stiles," he said, shaking Slider's hand.

"Stiles," he said. "Now THAT would be a cool biker name. You ever ride?"

Stiles smiled and peeked over at the impressive looking machine parked on the street. "Never. I think what's stopped me in the past is the distinct fear of falling off, breaking my neck or suffering some other form of overwhelming humiliation."

"Um, but if he does decide to ride, please remember something extremely important," said Danny as he came in the front door. "YouTube."

Stiles grinned. "Oh, how soon you've forgotten your own brilliant rise to Internet stardom, Danny. I seem to recall a much chubbier version of you at your eleventh birthday party, screeching like a banshee because you were terrified of the clown your parents got for you. That got like thirty thousand views, didn't it? Hmmm," he said, going over to his computer. "I just have to remember what it was called," he said, typing away at the keyboard, eyes full of mischief.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I'm Danny by the way," he said, smiling at Anna. "I'm all done for today but I can come back tomorrow though, because it looks like the gutters haven't been cleaned out in a long while."

"Well it's nice meeting you Danny and thank you so much for everything you did today," she said going to her purse and extracting a few bills. "You did a nice job. I appreciate it."

Danny looked down at his generous compensation and brightened. "Great thank you," he said, genuinely smiling.

Stiles laughed hysterically at his computer. "Oh my God I found it! Danny, Danny, just come and watch the part where he starts to chase you around the yard and you jump into the pool to get away from him so he tries to grab you with the leaf skimmer," he said, waving Danny over. Danny, Anna and Slider walked over to the monitor. Stiles doubled over in laughter. "The best part is the clown's got that maniacal laugh that he keeps up the ENTIRE time he's chasing Danny. He's trying to run in those big, floppy shoes, and the sweat is making his makeup run down his face and…" He began laughing so hard that he could no longer talk.

"Christ, lookit you go, Danny!" exclaimed Slider, whistling. "You moved pretty well for a big boy."

"I believe the proper term is 'husky', Slider," said Stiles, still in a fit of giggles.

"Yikes," said Anna, trying not to laugh at Danny's expense. "Honestly Danny I can't blame you for running. That clown looks like the one from that Stephen King story 'It'. Pennywise."

"Thank you! And I had just watched the movie with my sister like two nights before and it scared the living shit out of me. Of course I was going to run like hell," said Danny, smacking Stiles upside his head. "Now I'm leaving before you uncover some other embarrassing video from my past."

"Are you insinuating there's more?" asked Stiles, getting up and following Danny to the door. "Come on, man, your childhood embarrassments are comic gold. Are there more? You don't even have to tell me out loud. Just give me some sort of a signal and I'll find something."

"Okay," said Danny, smiling through gritted teeth. "Here's your signal," he said holding up his middle finger.

Slider laughed heartily. "You tell him Danny!"

After Danny left, Anna, Slider and Stiles sat in the living room, discussing the biker's qualifications. Anna and Slider had a whiskey, while Stiles cozied up to a bag of Doritos. "So a Hells Angel," said Stiles. "Are you guys really like these crazy, outlaw biker gangbangers or what?"

"Nah," said Slider. "We're just a bunch of guys that like to ride bikes, drink and get into mischief, that's all. We don't cause trouble for nobody. Well, not a LOT of trouble anyway."

"But there's always these stories," said Stiles. "Like gang wars and stuff."

Slider chuckled. "Sorry Stiles, we're not Sons of Anarchy or anything like that."

"Damn," said Stiles, crunching down on a Dorito.

"How long have you been doing this?" asked Anna.

"Well I joined my chapter when I was twenty-one. My father still rides, and so does my brother. My wife likes to hop on the back and I got an eighteen-year-old son that wants to join up in three years too. It's fun. I've got three of them hogs and they've got some miles on them for sure. So do I," he said, winking.

"What'd you do for work before Stiles called you?" asked Anna.

"I was a construction foreman but I was laid off. I was set to got back in two weeks when this crazy kid called me up," he said gesturing to Stiles. "Hey you never really answered me on the phone today. How'd you get my number or even know about me?"

Stiles smiled. "I know about all the arrests down at that biker bar, Gators, and asked to speak with the owner. I told him the type of employee we were looking for and asked if he had anyone in mind. He recommended you. He said you were the best 'cooler' he'd ever seen. I had no idea what that meant but I figured I'd call you and see if you'd come down. So what the hell is a cooler?"

Anna and Slider exchanged amused glances. "Looks like we need to Netflix _Roadhouse _soon," said Anna.

Slider laughed.

"_Roadhouse_?" asked Stiles.

"Yep," said Anna. "It's one of the best guy movies ever made. Drinking, fistfights, nudity, knives, guns, terrible action-movie dialogue…pretty much everything that's awesome. Patrick Swayze plays a cooler, which is a type of bouncer that keeps the peace at rowdy places. We'll rent it sometime."

"Uh, no we're renting it, like, now," said Stiles, eyes wide with excitement. "And just how much nudity are we talking here?"

"Not tonight Stiles," said Anna, giggling. "It's getting late and your dad will be expecting you home."

"That's twice tonight I've said it," said Stiles. "Damn."

"Well, Slider since you're classified as a cooler then I'm to assume you're just a peace-loving man?" asked Anna.

"That's right. I'm a lover, not a fighter, girl," said Slider.

"So you're just a regular guy with no anti-establishment streak whatsoever?" asked Anna, raising her eyebrows. "Because the mural of tattoos and scars I see tell me otherwise."

"Okay, okay, Detective," said Slider. "Well I'll admit I'm not the biggest fan of cops. They bust our balls too much. I'm just trying to ride my damn bike, but they're always stopping us for some bullshit."

"My dad's the sheriff," said Stiles. "He lives next door."

Slider looked over at him. "And you had so much potential, kid," he said, grinning.

Stiles smiled. "He's around the office a lot so if you think you might have an issue with him you have to let us know now."

"Shit, kid if he leaves me be I'll leave him be. I won't bother him, I promise," said Slider, taking a sip of his whiskey.

Stiles shrugged. "What do you think, Boss?"

"When can you start?" asked Anna.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stiles stepped out of Anna's house as she and Slider were discussing salary and benefits. It was nearly eight o'clock when he walked through the front door. Brian was enjoying a whiskey on his favorite lounge chair and had, in fact, fallen asleep with the glass just ready to tip over onto the carpet.

Stiles smiled, gently removing the glass from his hand. His father didn't stir so he didn't have the heart to wake him up. He simply grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and placed it over him. "'Night Dad," he whispered, before grabbing himself a water from the fridge and going upstairs.

Stiles pulled off his t-shirt and shorts and slid into his bed, thoroughly exhausted. The summer night was a bit cooler and the humidity was low, so Stiles lay on his back, enjoying the breeze dancing in from outside his window. All he could hear were crickets and the familiar "ribbet" of the Pacific tree frogs that congregated in the small pond that touched on their property. He was soon captured into sleep by the nighttime lullaby.

1AM:

_He ran as fast as his body would allow, lungs burning as he pressed on. Lydia was in danger. He could feel it in every cell of his body. The fear pulsed through his veins and threatened to choke him with every inhalation of the nighttime air. _

_Suddenly the lights in the field flipped on, one by one and he could see her in the distance, looking so small and fragile and alone. No, not alone. 'Oh God', he thought. Dammit Stiles, run faster you've got to get to her before he does!' He didn't care if Peter Hale filleted him alive, as long as he got the chance to beg for Lydia's life._

"_Faster!" he coached himself. His heart thrummed rapidly as he pushed just a little harder. Finally, he was on the field and close enough for her to hear him. "Lydia! Run!" he screamed desperately. But it was too late. The young woman never saw Peter coming. She landed to the ground without one single sound. And then it was over. All over. Her bloodied body lay prone as he got to his knees in front of her. 'No,' he thought. 'I failed her.'_

_In the distance, a lone wolf cry pierced the air. It was soon followed by other cries. It was a haunting melody, ringing through the night. It soon got louder and louder and Stiles covered his ears. "No!" he screamed, curling up into a ball on the field next to Lydia. "No! Stop!" he screamed, the cries getting so prolific that his eardrums felt as if they'd burst and dribble out of his ears. "No! Stop! Please!"_

"Stiles!" said his father, shaking him awake. "What the hell is going on?"

The cries and howls continued and Stiles rubbed his eyes. "What? What is that?" he asked.

Brian went to the window. "It sounds like every damn dog in the entire town is losing its mind," he said.

"How long has it been going on?" asked Stiles, his dream still fresh in his mind. He cringed as it came back to him in brilliant flashes.

"Two minutes maybe. I don't get it. What is it with Beacon Hills and animals?" asked Brian.

Stiles could hear several car alarms going off. "Do you think the car alarms freaked them out?" he asked.

"No," said his father. "THEY set the damn alarms off."

"What? Dad that's crazy," said Stiles.

"Well you hear how loud they are!" said Brian.

Suddenly, Stiles saw a flash of white jump from one of the first floor windows at Anna's. It went flying into the night, howling just like the rest of the dogs. "Oh my God, Clipper!" exclaimed Stiles, frantically pulling on his clothes.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I don't get it," said Anna, aiming her flashlight into the woods behind the yard. "That dog never barks. Ever. Then all of a sudden, he starts circling the kitchen, doing this weird sort of low growl and then he started snarling at something that wasn't even there. Then he howled like mad and went sailing right through the screen in the living room window!"

Stiles and Brian circled the yard, calling Clipper's name. "It's no use," said Brian. "With all of the noise out here, he won't hear us calling him."

"Shit," said Anna, looking despondent. "That dog is like my kid. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Stiles went to her and offered a hug. "It'll be okay," he said. "He'll come back. He can't go more than forty-five minutes without eating so I expect a quick return."

"I hope so," she said into his shoulder.

Brian walked over to them. "Let's walk the neighborhood. Maybe he just wanted to join in with some of the other dogs." At this point, neighbors were all out of their houses, looking at Brian expectantly. "I'm looking into it," he'd grumble as each neighbor they passed asked the sheriff what was going on. "God do I look like Cesar Millan?"

They walked the few streets in the neighborhood, flashlights at the ready. Dogs were on almost every lawn, howling and crying. Some growled at invisible foes. Some even snapped their jaws, foam and saliva dripping from their mouths. Anna looked over at Stiles. "I know this may sound weird, but,"

"Look around you Anna," said Stiles, raising his eyebrows. "Not too much is going to shock me."

"That guy Derek. What he did to Clipper today, do you think that has something to do with this?" she asked.

"WHAT guy Derek?" said Brian stopping in his tracks. He looked at Stiles reproachfully. "It better not have been Derek Hale."

Stiles gulped. "Would you accept Derek Jeter?"

"Stiles are you kidding me?" asked Brian.

"Wait, that was Derek Hale? I thought he looked familiar! Stiles what are you doing hanging around with him?" asked Anna. "And what the hell did he do to my dog?"

"Whoa, ease up on the pedal you two," said Stiles. "First of all, I'm not hanging around with him as you put it. He just wanted some information. Second, _Dad_, Derek's been exonerated of any crime."

"He's still trouble Stiles," said Brian. "And another thing, why was there a freaking Hell's Angel parked in front of your house tonight?" he asked Anna. "What kind of business are you running over there anyway? I hope you're not putting Stiles in danger. First you let Derek Hale of all people in, and then some dude from a biker gang. And I recognized him, too. He's always in the mix when I make arrests at Gators. Really Anna?"

"But," sputtered Anna. "I, um…"

Stiles leaned into Anna. "It's was more fun when everyone was ganging up on me, huh?"

Anna nodded and looked at Brian sheepishly. "Way more."

"Okay let's not have a battle in the middle of the street people," said Stiles. "We need to find Clipper and pray that this damn howling stops before I stab myself in the ears with a screwdriver!"

"Wait," said Anna. "You said Derek wanted information. I heard you mention something about all of the dogs in town. What did you give him on the printouts today?"

Stiles sighed. The truth would be way too strange. He struggled for a plausible lie. "I got him the address of someone who he needs to speak with."

"But you gave him a whole stack of papers," said Anna.

Stiles set his jaw as his father glared at him. Nothing like being stared down by two detectives. "I may have given him more information on said person than an address, okay? Look that's all I'm going to say on the matter. Please!" he said, storming off.

Anna and Brian exchanged glances before they followed him.

By three AM, many of the neighborhood dogs began calming down and the howling fortunately ceased. Clipper finally came trotting back into the backyard; tail wagging upon seeing the three weary members of his search and rescue team. Anna showered him with affection before checking him for any injuries. "He looks okay," she said. "But he's getting a bath tomorrow that's for sure."

"It already is tomorrow," said Brian. "I have to be up for work in three hours."

"Thanks for helping us look for Clipper," said Anna.

"Yup," he said as he walked back over to the house.

"Well this certainly isn't going to make him like me more," said Anna. "I'm hanging on by the skin of my teeth with him as it is."

Stiles put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey I'm really sorry for my little Midol moment earlier. I didn't mean to snap at you."

She hugged him. "Oh it's okay Stiles. I was giving you the third degree in an already tense situation." When they parted, Stiles looked down at the ground. "So," she said, since I know full well that you were lying to me, I'll ask, hoping I get the truth this time. What was Derek really at the house for today and does it have something to do with whatever just happened tonight with the dogs?"

Stiles looked back at his house, thankful that his father was safely inside and out of earshot. "Anna, I can't say much, but I will tell you that Beacon Hills is a lot weirder than you think. Derek started hearing little snippets about people's dogs behaving strangely and he was looking into it. I really didn't think anything of it. I got him some intel regarding a dozen or so complaints that have been filed with the police."

"What kinds of complaints?" asked Anna.

"Mostly neighbors complaining about dogs barking and whining all night. That's it. Honestly," said Stiles. "To me, the case he had was pretty thin. Until tonight, that is."

"So what do you think is happening? And why is Derek so interested in this particular area?" asked Anna.

Stiles shrugged, trying to avoid telling her the truth. He knew he may have to eventually tell her but he was exhausted and didn't want to get delve into that topic just yet. "He's into weird stuff. He likes you know, ghosts, vampires. Werewolves. What can I say, he's an odd guy, you know?"

"So he thinks that the dog's behavior has some supernatural undertone?" asked Anna.

Stiles groaned. "Yeah, probably."

"And what do you think?" she asked.

He bit his lower lip. "It wouldn't be the first time, that's all I'll say."

Anna paced the back yard, twirling her hair in deep thought. This made Stiles nervous. He hoped she would never learn of Scott and Derek's secret, but the current rash of odd events would certainly give her a base to start with. "The Billington's," she said suddenly.

Stiles' eyes widened. "Oh my God. Yeah. Mrs. Billington described her dog's strange behaviors. They match what you said about Clipper tonight. And all the other dog's in this neighborhood, too."

"I guess she assumed the dog was being slowly poisoned because she wasn't acting like herself," said Anna. "But this is something that seems to be taking over the whole town." She walked back over to him and said exactly what he didn't want to hear. "We need to look into this. Call Derek and have him come by tomorrow."

"What?" asked Stiles. "Oh come on Anna, I just got lectured by you and my father about why I shouldn't associate with him and you want me to call him now? Anna look, you might want to avoid digging around. It could be something you're not equipped for."

"Maybe," said Anna. "Or it could all be something silly that's easily fixed. But we need to find out." She looked down at Clipper, who lay on his belly in the grass. "You didn't see him tonight Stiles. He was scaring me. It's like he was possessed. He wasn't my boy." She knelt down and stroked him on his head. Stiles sat down next to her on the lawn. "I got Clipper after Dave, my husband, died. I know it's strange to say, but he got me through some tough times. He'd put his head on my lap or wag his tail and I'd forget about how damn depressed I was for a while. He's like my little miracle worker. I don't want him to suffer, you know? He doesn't deserve that."

Stiles put his head on her shoulder. "I agree. And I understand." In many ways, Scott did for Stiles what Clipper did for Anna. The events of the last school year gave Stiles something to focus on other than how much he missed his mom and how sad his father was. "Anna, I'll help you in any way I can but I need to warn you. Things will get weird. Like I mentioned before, Beacon Hills has a lot of secrets. I have a lot of them too. I just don't want to scare you away from here. I've really…I've been having so much fun working with you. It's the first time in awhile that I've felt really good about things in my life, you know? If you left…well, to be honest I'd be crushed."

She took his hand. "Hey," she said, taking him by the chin and looking into his eyes. "I can handle whatever Beacon Hills throws at me. I'm not leaving. I promise."

He smiled. "Good."

She sighed. "Well I suppose you and I should try to get some sleep. Come in late if you'd like. I have to get the house ready for this strange town's newest resident."

"Your Aunt Lena's coming?" asked Stiles, brightening.

"I'm looking up flights later and my brother is helping her pack up," she said.

"Awesome," said Stiles. "Think she'll like me?"

"Stiles who wouldn't like you?" asked Anna.

He was touched by the sincerity of her question. He smiled. "Yeah you definitely must never leave this town."


	5. Chapter 5

5

*Thanks for reading! Have a great day!

Anna awoke earlier than she'd hoped. However, her mind was buzzing with too many thoughts and she found that she could no longer stay in bed. "Ugh," she said, peering at her bedside alarm clock. "Only seven." She slipped out of her bed, barefooted, only dressed in black boy shorts and a red tank top.

She padded down the stairs, knowing Clipper was likely waiting at the back door near the kitchen, ready to enjoy his morning cruise around the yard. "Clip," she said groggily. "Come on buddy." She went to the coffee maker and flipped it on, as she had always made it a habit of preparing the brew the night before. It wasn't long before the kitchen was filled with the fragrant scent of fresh coffee. "Clip," she called again.

She strolled into the living room. "What, did last night's little incident tire you out?" she asked, seeing the dog sitting upright, staring into the office. She walked over to him and sighed. "You are the strangest…Oh!" she yelped, seeing Derek Hale strolling casually around her office. He looked her up and down before she remembered what she was wearing. Or barely wearing, that is. She quickly grabbed a throw pillow off the couch and tried to cover herself up, her face quickly turning crimson. "Um…hi. I mean, no, not hi! What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Stiles texted me early this morning about the dogs. He said you wanted me to come over," said Derek. He looked down at Clipper. "Some guard dog you've got here. He hasn't made a peep in the ten minutes I've been inside the house."

"Which begs the question. How exactly did you get in here?" she asked, looking at him expectantly.

He casually brushed off the question and cocked his head to the side in amusement. "That's what you wear to bed?"

"I, well, um, well what's wrong with it?" she asked, shrugging, all the while trying to hide her deep desire to saw a hole through the floor and jump into it. "It's not like I'm naked or anything. Even though suddenly I FEEL like I am," she muttered under her breath. Again he simply gazed at her in that infuriatingly disarming way. She felt as though she had a million watt spotlight aimed at her. "God, I don't even have a bra on," she groaned. He desperately tried not to laugh.

After a few moments of awkward silence she finally sputtered out, "Well, help yourself to some coffee. In the kitchen. Ill, um," she started, grabbing a second pillow and covering her behind with it. "I'll just be going upstairs and getting dressed." She walked backwards until she got to the stairs. He still had his eyes on her, but his expression was much less malevolent and more amused than their meeting the day before. She backed into the first step, tripping over it, dropping both pillows. "Heh, heh, new house, still getting used to the layout," she said, grabbing both pillows and bolting to the top of the stairs.

Derek walked into the kitchen, biting his lower lip and giggling. Clipper followed him in, the dog knowing full well that the kitchen meant treats. He was an interesting dog to the werewolf. He watched Derek with a detached, yet mildly curious manner. Most dogs either became terrified or reacted violently upon seeing Derek for the first time. However, Clipper's response the day before was more bashful and timid than anything else. And now he was following Derek everywhere, studying him while still keeping him at arms length. Anna was right. He was a strange dog indeed.

As was his owner. Derek could sense from Anna's heartbeat and readable emotions the day before that she only feared Derek when she thought he might hurt the dog. Otherwise, when he was in her face, so close to her, she didn't falter, like many people did. In fact, he sensed that she was more intrigued by him than fearful. He found her very appealing, but she was more demure than sex kitten. She was certainly klutzy and had a comedic manner about her. It, in some ways, made him want to ease up on her, and in other ways, he gleefully thought of how he could test her limits.

"Better?" she said, standing at the door to the kitchen, wearing denim shorts and a turquoise tank top. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she sported very little makeup. She went to the back door and let Clipper slip outside.

He nodded approvingly. "Very nice."

"And I even put on a bra so that should put us both a little more at ease," she said.

She watched as he continuously fought the urge to smile. "I'll sleep better tonight knowing that. You know, I actually didn't mind what you had on before. I was just surprised that you slept in something like that."

She folded her arms. "Well what do you mean by that?" she asked.

He poured a cup of coffee and handed it to her. "Nothing. I just figured you for the pink robe and fuzzy bunny slippers type," he teased.

"Great thanks," she said, sarcastically. "I did manage to take out my rollers and put in my teeth before I came downstairs, at least. Oh and I hid my forty-two cats in the basement."

"Good for you," said Derek.

"Oh yeah, well what do YOU sleep in?" she asked, indignantly. "Or should I just break into your house tomorrow morning and see for myself? Hmm?"

He simply couldn't resist. He backed her up against the wall, leaned into her neck and whispered. "Why break in tomorrow morning when you can just wake up in my bed?"

Her eyes became wide and her face scarlet as she shimmied her way away from him. "Sorry I asked," she said, scooting into the office.

He snorted out laughter, hoping she didn't hear him. This was going to be even more fun than scaring the shit out of Stiles.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Derek and Anna sat on the floor of her office for nearly an hour going over the events of the early morning, the Billington case and some of the rumors Derek had heard around town. All of the behaviors corresponded.

"Okay, so the first report stems back to about four weeks ago, which is when Mrs. Billington said her dog's odd behaviors started," said Anna.

"So in a month it's escalated fairly quickly," said Derek.

"What would cause this type of thing?" asked Anna, half to herself. "What would get dogs so upset en masse like that? High frequency emissions? A smell humans can't detect?"

"Could be the presence of a certain type of predator," offered Derek, knowing all too well what that was like. "But these are domesticated animals. Animals in the wild will signal to each other if danger is lurking about, but someone's pet dog probably doesn't possess that type of ability."

"But don't they have the instinct still?" asked Anna. "Because they're descended from wolves?"

"Dogs are only cousins, distant cousins, mind you, of a wolf. Generations of that…special thing…the wild element of a wolf…has been bred out of dogs. I mean, don't get me wrong, that untamed part of them is always inside, it's just been heavily watered down, that's all," said Derek.

Anna furrowed her brow. "Can you think of anything significant that may have happened about a month ago? You know, anything around town?"

Derek looked down.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," said Anna, slapping her head. "Everything went down surrounding the fire at your house and your sister's murder. I'm sorry. I think my embarrassment from before has rendered me totally stupid."

She was being sincere and he appreciated that. However, his sister and his house couldn't have been the cause of strange dog behavior. Not that he knew of. However, he did have the all too fresh memory of killing his uncle, Peter Hale one month earlier, thus securing his position as Alpha and leader of his pack. He suddenly felt strange and a brief vertigo overtook him. "Um, Anna, I, I have to go," he said, looking shaky as he got up.

"No, don't," she said, standing up and gently touching his forearm, only to quickly release it after remembering his response to her touch a day ago. "Stiles will be here soon and…"

"There's something I need to take care of. I have to go," he said, exhaling as he went to the door. "It's probably best if you're not involved Anna. This town. It's strange. It's not like other places," he said with his back to her. "The people here aren't what they seem."

"I know," she said. "Stiles told me about you."

He turned on a dime. "He what?" he asked, approaching her menacingly.

Anna backed up a few steps, trying to calm him. "Whoa, it's okay. Not to worry, Derek. I mean it's odd but no weirder than my uncle Timothy's obsession with his sewing circle. He does it like three times a week and actually has a subscription to a sewing magazine. I mean, really, a sewing magazine? And what grown man in his fifties wants to be called 'Timothy'? I mean, why not Tim or Timmy or…?

Derek backed her into the wall, slamming a hole through the drywall just near her head. "WHAT DID HE TELL YOU ANNA?" His eyes fiery red, sharp teeth exposed when he growled.

Her breath became staggered. She instinctively held up her hands against his chest. "Derek," she said hoarsely, eyes pleading with him to stand down. Just then she heard a key slide through the front door's lock. Stiles, Scott and Slider stepped in. Derek turned, eyes on fire and teeth bared at Stiles. "Why would you tell her?" he demanded.

Slider approached from his right, taking the werewolf by the throat. He executed two swift blows to Derek's face. Derek, in his anger, easily flung him off, sending the large man into the wall, leaving a deep gouge in the plaster. Scott stepped forward, eyes glowing amber, large fangs exposed. "Derek STOP!" he bellowed, brave in the face of his pack leader. He slammed into Derek, sending him sliding back into the kitchen. The Alpha werewolf quickly recovered, coming to a standing position, eyes full of malice.

"No, Scott wait!" cried Stiles, trying to grab his friend before he followed Derek, thus destroying Anna's kitchen in the process. Scott charged, only to be knocked backwards, splitting the hardwood floors under the power of Derek's blow. The two roared at each other.

"Scott!" bellowed Stiles. He went to Anna and stood in front of her protectively. "Stop for God's sake, you're gonna tear the damn house down. Scott!"

The younger werewolf snarled at the Alpha, retracting his claws, standing up and going back to his human state. Derek begrudgingly pulled back as well. The two stood breathing heavy, glaring at each other. Stiles turned to Anna. "You okay?" he asked, softly.

She nodded and looked over at Slider. "I'm not sure we can say the same about him, though." She went over to the man, still conscious but groaning under a pile of rubble.

Stiles' eyes blazed with fury. He approached Derek and Scott. "Are the two of you KIDDING me? Look at this place! You managed to take apart the first floor in under a minute!"

"Anna I'm so sorry," said Scott. He turned to Stiles and whispered. "I can't very well fight Derek off without changing. You know that."

"Well maybe Derek shouldn't have flipped out in the first place!" spat Stiles, uncharacteristically getting into Derek's face, blinded my his anger at Derek putting Anna in danger. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you scare Anna like that? She's not a threat to you."

"You told her I was a werewolf you jackass!" hollered Derek. "It's called discretion Stiles. You're don't realize you're putting me and Scott in danger!"

"What?" asked Anna, helping Slider to his feet. "Werewolf? Stiles never said anything about you being a werewolf. He just said you were into weird stuff, like supernatural and all that." She looked at Stiles and explained. "All I said was, 'Stiles told me about you' and he went bat shit crazy, punched a hole in the wall and started with the red eyes and the fangs."

Stiles turned back to Derek and shrugged. "Gee, sounds to me like that whole misunderstanding could have been avoided had you controlled yourself."

Derek looked bowled over. "So…you never told her that I was…?"

"No," said Stiles. "But you just did. Or, rather you and Scott illustrated it for her quite effectively."

Anna and Slider looked around her destroyed living room. He rubbed his head and winced. "Too early for a drink, boss?"

She shook her head. "My house just got nearly demolished by two werewolves, Slider. Hell no it's not too early," she said leading him into the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

6

*Hello there! Thank you Jaiden Darby for your nice comment and thank you to those reading and alerting. Have a great day!

"Well," said Danny, looking carefully at the damage. "I can certainly fix the walls. That's easy enough. The flooring might be a bit of a bitch but I've installed plenty through working with my father that I could probably get it looking half way decent again."

"Danny thank you so much," said Anna. "I really appreciate this." She handed him one of the company credit cards. "Get whatever you need and use the Rover. It's got plenty of room in the back."

"Why she should have to pay for it remains to be seen," Stiles said under his breath.

"Thanks," said Danny, taking the card. He looked over at Scott and Stiles. "So what the hell happened in here anyway?"

Stiles glared at Derek. "Unruly client," he said through gritted teeth.

"Yikes," said Danny. "Rough him up a little did you, Slider?"

Slider took the bag of ice off his head and raised his rock glass, nodding at Derek. "Yeah somethin' like that."

"Uh huh," said Danny. He nodded to Stiles. "Feel like taking a ride to the hardware store?"

Stiles looked around, perplexed. "Me? You want me to…?"

"Yes or no Stiles?" asked Danny.

"Um…sure," said Stiles, shrugging. He turned to Scott and whispered. "I need you to stay here and make sure everything's okay. You know, just in case Mr. Alpha decides to throw another tantrum and even though I'm whispering I know he can still hear me, so yes, that means you, Derek."

Derek set his jaw and looked down.

Scott nodded. "Okay. No problem. Jackson's on his way too."

Stiles grimaced. "Jackson AND Derek? I'm gonna owe Anna big time for this kind of torment."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stiles pulled on to the highway and looked over at Danny. "So since most of the time you'd rather get extensive dental work done than hang out with me I have to ask why you wanted me to come along today."

Danny bit his thumbnail. "Something's up with Jackson."

Stiles accelerated and changed lanes. "Okay. And you just wanted to talk about it? With me?"

Danny looked over at Stiles. "Come on Stiles. I know that whatever it is, you're in the thick of it. I'm a jock but I'm not brain dead."

"Me? I'm not in the thick of anything. I've got enough shit to deal with. I don't need to get caught up in Jackson's problems," said Stiles.

"Oh so you're gonna play dumb. Okay. I'll play along," said Danny.

"What do you mean?" asked Stiles.

"How's this for starters? That guy who you said was your cousin Miguel? That's Derek Hale," said Danny.

"Miguel is Derek Hale?" asked Stiles, incredulous. "You mean he's been lying to me for sixteen years? God, you think you know someone!"

Danny raised an eyebrow.

Stiles sighed. "Okay, fine he's not my cousin Miguel."

"Then why did you tell me that he was?" asked Danny. "That day we were in your room?"

Stiles bit his lower lip. "Well because at the time, he was a known fugitive. He's not anymore by the way."

"Yeah well I found that out when I saw the whole Hale house story on _Dateline_," said Danny.

"That story was on _Dateline_?" asked Stiles, eye wide. "What the hell? They didn't even ask to interview me! Dammit!"

"Your dad was on it," said Danny.

"What? They interviewed my dad? He never even mentioned it. The man has a secret life I tell you," said Stiles, shaking his head, irritated. "Anyway, why are you asking me about Derek Hale? What does he have to do with Jackson?"

"Oh, still playing dumb?" asked Danny. "Okay then I'll continue. Jackson's been going to the Hale house for a month now. And I've seen Scott there plenty of times too."

Stiles gulped. "Why?"

Danny frowned. "Stiles, really?"

"Okay fine yes, Jackson's been having frequent play dates with Derek and Scott. So how do you know that?" asked Stiles.

"I've followed Jackson a few times," said Danny.

Stiles looked at him in surprise.

"What? Hey, you're not the only one around here who snoops," said Danny.

"I don't snoop," Stiles declared indignantly. "I'm inquisitive. It happens to be a common trait in highly intelligent people."

"Yeah. Even the ones that play dumb." Danny folded his arms across his chest. "Anyway, since Jackson's new exploits began, he's been acting strange. Distant, you know?"

Stiles nodded. "Yeah," he said quietly.

"Scott's always with you even though he's all buddy buddy with Derek. So is Jackson into something weird or does he just not want to be friends with me anymore?" asked Danny. "I mean I haven't seen the guy besides the one time we visited Lydia together. Even then he insisted we take separate cars and meet there. Then he just kept pushing Lydia about what she remembered. He didn't even ask how she was feeling. Once he knew for sure that she had no memory of the incident, he up and left. I don't know how to describe it, but he was just acting so strange."

Stiles knew exactly what Danny was talking about. After Scott turned, his behaviors were unpredictable to say the least, and it had been hard for Stiles to decipher them at first. He was so grateful that Scott had been so eager to share what was going on in his life after he'd been bitten. In fact, Stiles knew more about Scott than even Scott did. He felt for Danny because, if Scott had pushed Stiles out of his life the way Jackson did to Danny, he'd feel terrible and alone. He fought the urge to tell Danny everything, even though he really wanted to. Being Scott's best friend was tough. It would be great to have another so-called "sidekick" to commiserate with. However, it was Jackson's secret to share, not Stiles'. "I'm sorry Danny. That sucks."

"Come on Stiles, don't hold out on me," Danny pleaded. "Can you please just tell me if I've lost my best friend?"

Stiles looked over at him with sympathy. "I don't know, Danny. I really don't. But I can promise you that it's not because of anything you've done."

Danny sighed. "You know more than what you're telling me."

Stiles pulled the car on to the highway off ramp. "I'll be honest Danny, yes I am. But I'm not keeping things from you for Jackson's benefit. It's for Scott. I wish I could tell you more, please believe that. But Scott's my best friend and if he asks me to keep something secret, I do."

Danny nodded. "Okay. Fair enough."

"If you don't mind me saying, I think it might help if you just sit Jackson down and ask him what's been going on yourself. You might be surprised at how much he shares with you," said Stiles. "He'll be at Anna's when we get back. Why don't you take advantage of that?"

"Maybe." Danny ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's change the subject for now. What was up with all the dogs early this morning, huh? That was so freaky, wasn't it?"

%%%%%%%%%%%

"Hello?" called Jackson, as he entered Anna's house. He was met with the wagging ball of white fur known as Clipper. "Hey there," he said, kneeling down to pet the dog. "How are you?" Jackson had been surprised by dog's general reactions to him after he'd turned. He'd assumed that they would be terrified of him the way they were with Derek. However, he found that this wasn't the case. Perhaps, he thought, Derek's abrasive personality was more the culprit than were his werewolf roots.

Scott handled the introductions to Anna and Slider, and also explained their newfound discovery of Scott, Derek and Jackson's secret. Derek stood close by, always watching. Jackson looked around at the damage and smirked. "You know it would be a lot easier for the two of you to just get cans of spray paint and write 'Scott and Derek were here.' Might save a lot of structural damage, you know?"

Anna, despite the situation, laughed. "I take it this isn't the first battle royal that these two have had?"

"Its like werewolf Wrestlemania at Derek's house," said Jackson, smiling.

"And you stay out of it?" asked Anna.

"Mostly," said Jackson. "I certainly try to anyway. Those fights can get expensive."

The five of them sat and discussed more about the dog situation, each offering their own theory. However, after delving into each possible explanation, things only became more convoluted. They took a short break around noon.

In Stiles' absence, Clipper quite enjoyed visiting with Scott. He put his head in the young man's lap and gazed at him adoringly as everyone gathered around the television to see what the local news had to report in regards to the events of the early morning. Scott scratched behind Clipper's ears, eyes glued to the TV. Derek chose to pace the living room as the newscaster spoke:

"_Eyewitness news at noon, this is Mark Benson. Beacon Hills residents are scratching their heads today after a very strange morning. It happened in the early hours today around one AM. Pet dogs in nearly every neighborhood woke their owners and their neighbors with some mighty unusual behaviors. A viewer sent this video in. Watch carefully as what looks to be upwards of fifty dogs gathering in her neighborhood, howling in unison. This event lasted for up to two hours according to eyewitnesses. Local police sheriff Brian Stilinski said in an earlier statement that he and his staff are trying to piece together the facts and plan to investigate this eerie incident further. Several of the town's veterinarians have been contacted and we'll have some of their reactions in the six o'clock hour. In other news a local man is charged today with threatening his coworker with a…"_

Anna turned down the television. "So basically they have nothing."

"And I can't imagine the sheriff having any leads either," said Jackson.

"Yeah but the sheriff is tenacious. If he wants something bad enough, he'll figure this out. We need to solve this little mystery, and fast. The local media's already involved and national won't be far behind," warned Derek. "Beacon Hills doesn't need anymore negative publicity."

"You're right," said Anna. "Jackson can you hop on the computer and see if any videos have been posted online?"

"Sure," said Jackson, going to the monitor and sitting down.

"Scott, what has your boss said about all of this?" asked Anna. "Don't you work for a vet?"

Scott stood up. "I haven't spoken with him since Monday afternoon. I'll give him a call now," he said, pulling up the number on his cell. He walked to the back door and stepped outside.

"Slider, you and I can head over to the Billington's. I planted cameras there yesterday afternoon. I'd be curious to see if the camera caught anything that the naked eye couldn't," said Anna.

"Let's saddle up," said Slider, standing.

"Anna before you leave can I speak with you alone?" asked Derek.

"Sure," she said, walking into the kitchen.

She leaned against the counter and he stood by the sink. "I'm sorry about before," he said, obviously quite uncomfortable and unfamiliar with apologies. "I got in your face and trashed your house and that wasn't right."

She studied him intently, thus turning the tables and making him the focus of her intense gaze. "Derek why did you get so angry?"

He came closer to her and leaned across from her on the counter. "I'm what's called an alpha werewolf. I'm essentially the leader of my pack, which right now consists of Scott and Jackson. We work together as a team, and we draw power from each other but it's my job to protect them. That responsibility rests on me. When I thought that Stiles spilled our secret, I just got so pissed off because I though he had endangered my pack," he said.

"But why? I mean, what would I do to you? I'm just a human. I'm not a threat," she said.

"On the contrary, humans can be very dangerous. There are people that hunt us. These people will stop at nothing to capture and kill us. In fact, there's one that lives in town, but we've got sort of a temporary truce going with him right now. The others, though, no such luck. They always find us somehow. They come into town from all over the world and they find their target. They could be male or female, any age or background," he said.

"Like a female detective from Boston," said Anna, knowingly. "You thought maybe I was one of those people."

"I didn't know you. That's why yesterday I was staring you down. I can tell if someone is lying. I was reading you," he said.

"So couldn't you tell yesterday that I was harmless?" she asked.

"No," he said. "You are by far the most difficult person to read that I've met."

"I am?" she asked. "Why do you say that?"

"Because you don't fear me. Not really. I mean I think I legitimately surprised you this morning but you got over it quickly. You didn't even scream when I changed. You didn't try to run. And you seem to be taking the fact that an entire pack of werewolves is in your house quite well. You're not even shocked that I could read you. Your friend Slider is hiding it because he's supposed to be some big, tough guy, but he's freaked. I can tell by his heartbeat. But you're not," he said.

She looked down at the counter. He laid his hand upon hers. "Look at me," he said gently. She obeyed. "Now I'm going to ask you point blank and I'm pretty confident that I'll be able to read you. I'd advise you not to deceive me because if you do, I promise I WILL scare the living hell out of you. Are you a hunter?"

"No," she said.

Satisfied with her answer, he leaned in closer, keeping his eyes locked on hers, still holding her hand. "But you know about my kind. Don't you, Anna?"


	7. Chapter 7

7

*Good morning-Thank you for your kind reviews and for reading!

Anna laughed softly. "You know, when I told Stiles how well my aunt Lena would fit into this town, I didn't realize how right I was."

"What do you mean?" asked Derek.

Anna took a seat on one of the stools. "My aunt has always been an odd duck. She was adopted as an infant. At the time, my grandparents didn't think they could have children. Of course, the second they stopped trying…boom, along comes my mom. Anyway Lena grew up and remains to this day a free spirit. Marches to her own beat, you know?" She looked off into the distance.

Derek's hand remained upon Anna's. She didn't try to pull away, enjoying the feeling of it. He was showing a rare tenderness and she didn't want to ruin the moment. His expression was benevolent as he came to her side and took a seat on a stool. "Tell me more about Lena," he said quietly.

"She and I have always been close. Even when she moved away to Texas for years, we still kept in contact. After my husband died, she…"

"I'm sorry," said Derek sincerely. "I didn't know."

She nodded. "Thank you. After he died, Lena moved back up to Boston to be with me. I think I broke her heart a little when I decided to move to Beacon Hills. In retrospect I should have asked her to come with me sooner. She said yes to moving out here before I could even get the question out."

"Why do you think she'll fit in here so well?" asked Derek. "Does she just like really hairy men with big teeth that fall under a full moon's sway?"

Anna looked serious. "Actually it's the other way around. In fact, before she learned to control it, she had to be locked up around every full moon."

Derek's eyes widened. "Wait. Anna, are you telling me that Lena's a werewolf?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Jackson gulped when he saw Danny enter the house behind Stiles. "Danny," he said, little beads of perspiration populating his forehead. "What are you doing here?" he asked, pulling the other boy aside.

"I work here," said Danny, annoyed. "But if you'd actually taken the time to speak to me more than once since formal, you'd know that."

Jackson nervously bit the inside of his mouth. "I know, I'm sorry about that," he sputtered. "It's just been a bit of a weird time for me."

Danny looked around the office. "Where's your illustrious leader?"

"My what?" asked Jackson, wiping his moist palms on his shorts.

"Derek Hale," said Danny. "Your new cubmaster."

Jackson laughed nervously and went over to Stiles. "Can we talk a moment?" he asked through gritted teeth. "Outside."

Danny rolled his eyes as Scott followed the two boys outside. Stiles shoved his hands in his pockets as he faced the two young werewolves. Scott looked confused while Jackson simply glared. "What have you done now Stiles?" asked Jackson. "Huh? What exactly was Danny insinuating in there?"

"I didn't tell him anything. God, why does everybody think I have a such a huge freaking mouth?" asked Stiles, incredulous.

"It's typically a safe assumption because you NEVER SHUT UP!" hollered Jackson.

"He'd never give up our secret," said Scott, setting his jaw. "He's my best friend and I can trust him with my life."

"Well you just said it right there, didn't you McCall? He's YOUR best friend. I doubt he gives two shits about me. Or Derek, for that matter. What's to stop him from blabbing this all over town? What does he have to lose?" Jackson asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"He'd risk losing me if you and Derek were exposed because I'm part of the pack," explained Scott, clenching his fists. "Plenty of us would be at risk, not just you and Derek. And yes that list of people at risk would include Stiles. Not to mention Anna and Sheriff Stilinski too."

"Hey I should probably just go because this conversation seems to be going swimmingly without my participation," said Stiles. "Even though it's about me," he muttered.

Scott sighed. "I'm sorry Stiles. It just pisses me off when stupid people say stupid things." His eyes glowed amber and he approached Jackson on the left. "So leave him alone," he growled.

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Give it up McCall. I'm what you are now. I'm not afraid of you anymore."

"Oh yeah?" asked Scott. "Well I've had a year longer than you to develop my powers. As far as I'm concerned your just a, a…"

"He's just a cuddly widdle wolf cub," said Stiles. "How sweet is that?" He went over and pinched Jackson's cheeks. Scott stifled a giggle.

Jackson let out a low growl. "Stiles, I will…"

"Oh boy, here we go. Let's see, you'll, uh, rip my throat out with your teeth? You'll tear me to ribbons with your claws? Blah, blah, blah. Those are all Derek's greatest hits," said Stiles. "Come on Jackson. Show a little creativity."

"Okay," said Jackson, grinning malevolently and walking to his car. "You want creativity, you've got it."

"Where are you going?" asked Scott.

Jackson opened the driver's side door and turned. "Think I'll go Lydia's," he said, lips curled into a smirk. "You know, maybe take her for a romantic drive and tell her how sorry I am for being such a jerk."

Stiles looked down at his feet and shrugged. "Do whatever you want Jackson. You do owe her an apology after all. Several, in fact."

Jackson ignored Stiles and continued. "As I recall her favorite flowers are orchids. And she doesn't mind a few shots of that pear vodka that my mom buys in bulk. I'm thinking I'll get a nice, soft blanket and we can sit right by the lake, get her a little loosened up, you know?"

Scott felt Stiles' breathing become rapid and his heart was powerfully thumping in his chest. Stiles swallowed hard before clearing his throat. "Jackson you're just going to leave Danny without talking to him? He's your best friend. Look, he knows something's up. I didn't tell him anything but he knows more than you think he does. You owe it to him to…"

Jackson had already slammed the door to the Porsche and pulled away from the curb before Stiles could finish. "Wow," said Stiles. "Could he actually be an even bigger asshole than before he got the bite?"

Scott looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry. He used to do that shit to me with Allison, too. It doesn't feel very good."

"Yeah well," started Stiles, bitterly. "Not that I'd ever have a chance with Lydia anyway."

"Don't be so sure," said Scott. "Allison sees her a few times a week, and she told me that Lydia asks for you all the time."

"Yeah probably because she wants to thank me for bringing her to a formal dance in a beat up Jeep, being a such a crappy date and letting her get mauled by a psychotic werewolf."

Scott shook his head. "I doubt it. That was not your fault Stiles. Please believe that. You should go see her."

Stiles looked at Scott. "Why? So I can hear all about her fantastic little interlude with Jackson?" He turned his head to the side and looked sheepishly through thick lashes.

"Okay, I know what that look means. That's your 'I need someone to light a fire under my ass' expression. So that's what I'll do. You and I are both going to see her tomorrow. No excuses. Got it?" asked Scott.

Stiles felt his stomach flutter in anxiety. He wasn't sure why he wanted to run in the other direction when he thought of Lydia lately. The only thing he could think of was that he felt very guilty about what happened to her. Why in the world would he let her go outside alone? He should have been firmer and pleaded with her to wait to speak with Jackson until after he came back inside the gym. However, he begrudgingly let her go. The result was that a person he felt so strongly for nearly died. He thought of his mother, not being able to bear losing anyone else in his life, although he knew death itself was inevitable. But it shouldn't be for a beautiful girl of just sixteen. "Got it," he said softly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Anna sighed. "Well, I didn't actually know what the heck Lena was called until this morning. I saw you change and, having seen Lena change before, I…"

"Anna wait. Back up a bit. When did you see her change? How long have you known about her?" Derek asked.

"The first time I saw it happen I was just a kid, but it had been happening long before that. She tends to be a bit of a jokester so at first I actually thought it was some big practical joke using fake teeth and makeup. But when I saw her rip the oven door from the hinges I figured it out pretty quickly," she said.

"What got her so angry?" Derek asked.

"Her and my mom never got along. They used to have some nasty fights. That was one of them. Although after seeing you and Scott today, I'd say my mom's fights with Lena were fairly tame."

"So after you saw her change, how did everyone explain it to you?" Derek asked.

"They pretty much treated it like any other family secret. My parents and grandparents had me swear to keep it to myself. I never even told my husband. I don't believe anyone in our family knew about hunters, though. However, keeping quiet was more of a way to spare Lena and the family from scrutiny. My grandfather was really the one that worked with her to help her control her powers. It was a lot of effort and hard lessons learned. From what I understand, she's never been successful in attacking anyone, as my family did everything they could to keep her and everyone else safe. No one understood what was happening, but dealt with it in the best way they could. The family loved Lena and that's just what you do for people you love. The word 'werewolf' never passed across anyone's lips because it just seemed so, well, so…"

"Ridiculous?" Derek asked.

"Yeah," said Anna. "My, how things can change in an instant."

"So Lena never had a pack?" Derek asked. "Not even when she moved down South?"

"No, not that I know of," said Anna. "I guess my grandparents tried for years to find her biological parents in order to make some sense of what was happening, but they were unsuccessful. Lena never found anyone else like her."

"Sad," Derek said, looking down.

"Why?" asked Anna.

"It can be very lonely without the pack," said Derek.

"Oh I don't think she was lonely. She had her family and plenty of friends. She was also married for many years. She's always been very sociable despite what she's had to go through," said Anna.

"She was one of the lucky ones, then," said Derek. "So she really has no idea what she is?"

"No," said Anna. "But she'll soon find out."

Derek looked at her. "Anna, maybe Lena coming out here isn't the best idea. I mean she's enjoyed years of freedom from hunters. If she meets my pack then that puts her in danger."

"I've thought of that but once she makes up her mind it would take an act of God to get her to change it," said Anna. "Plus I think now that we have this opportunity we should use it. She doesn't even know that what she's called is a 'werewolf'. I'd like her to be able to experience interacting with others of her kind. I'd hate to go through life not knowing what I was. Or, worse, thinking I was the only one in existence."

Derek gazed at her without speaking for a few moments. She had such empathy that he could feel it coming off her in gentle waves. He inhaled, taking in her unique scent and firmly adhering it to his sense memory. Slider had quietly snuck into the kitchen and leaned against the frame of the door. "Boss, we should get goin' if you want to get a good look at those tapes," he said.

Derek stood up. "When will Lena arrive?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," said Anna. "But I'll definitely contact you when she does."

"Can I see your phone?" he asked.

When she handed it to him he quickly programmed his number in it. "Here you go," he said. I'd also like you to call me when you get a chance to evaluate the tapes."

"Sure," she said. She suddenly began to giggle.

"What is it?" Derek asked.

"Well, I am a glass half full kind of girl. Always have been. So when you and Scott went all Clash of the Titans this morning, I tried to figure out a way to put a positive spin on it," she said.

Derek smiled. "And what did you come up with?"

"If you hadn't freaked, we'd never have had the discussion about Lena today," she said. "And that means more to me than you know."

"So I'm forgiven?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Oh sure you're forgiven for the destruction of the living room. But those other things…I don't know," she said. "We'll see."

"What other things?" he asked.

She folded her arms and pursed her lips. "How soon you forget, Mr. Hale."

"Oh," he said, biting back a laugh. "The whole breaking into your house, seeing you half naked incident. Understood."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stiles, Slider and Anna sat at her desk, reviewing the tapes from the Billington house. Danny was plugging along with the drywall, trying to decipher the odd conversation he was hearing from the office.

"Right here," said Stiles. "That's where the dog starts to pace back and forth. What's the time stamp?"

"Midnight," said Anna. "Clipper's freak out was nearly a quarter til one."

"All right let's hook in audio," said Stiles. "Where'd you set up mikes?"

"In two places along the fence, near to the ground and a small one on the back of the dog's collar," said Anna. "We'll start with the dog's mike first and then we'll go from there."

The trio listened as the dog let out a series of low growls. Throughout the hour, her growls grew louder and more aggressive and soon graduated to a wicked snarl. "She stopped pacing," noted Stiles. "Why?"

"I'm going to hook in the other mikes. We're almost at one AM now," said Anna.

The three leaned near the speakers, already on full volume. Slider frowned. "What is that?"

"It sounds like the wind blowing through the trees," said Anna. "But look there's no movement of the leaves in the video. The wind wasn't blowing."

"It, wait…that's hissing. Hear that?" said Stiles, turning down the dog's collar microphone. An eerie rasp could be heard, becoming progressively louder as the seconds ticked by. It was a disconcerting resonance that caused everyone within earshot to quiver.

Anna rubbed her bare arms. "Sheesh it's giving me goose bumps."

Suddenly Clipper came charging into the office, growling and snapping his jaws. He dug his claws into the floor and stomped his front feet madly. "Whoa, whoa, buddy its okay," said Stiles, going to the dog. "Anna turn that down."

Once Anna pushed the volume dial all the way back, the sound disappeared. Clipper whined and pressed his body into Stiles, seeking comfort. The young man patted his side. "I'll put him in the backyard while we listen to this. Come on buddy."

He passed Danny on the way back from the kitchen. The boy had a befuddled expression on his face. "Stiles what the heck is going on?" he whispered. "What are all those weird noises and why did Clipper just freak when he heard that strange sound? Are you guys investigating the thing with the dogs from this morning?"

Stiles began to feel anxious. "Yeah, we're um, I mean we're not delving very deep into it but...yeah."

"Is that why Derek and Scott were here? And Jackson?" asked Danny.

Stiles fumbled through a series of possible answers to the question before throwing up his hands in frustration. "You know what? Screw Jackson," he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Danny asked. "Oh if you're pissed about him heading for the hills when he saw me today, please don't be. I'm getting used to it."

"No it's not that. Well it's partially that, with something else involving Lydia, but, no, I meant screw him and his stupid secr…forget it. Yes, Jackson, Derek and Scott are concerned about the dogs and could have a possible connection to them, but what that is remains to be seen. That's all I can tell you."

Danny shrugged. "Can I watch you guys work?"

"Are you sure?" asked Stiles.

"Yeah. It sounds like it could be really cool," said Danny, actually smiling at Stiles.

That was twice in one day that the jock didn't snub Stiles. "Sure," said Stiles. "But you have to answer me one question first."

Danny folded his arms. "Dude, please don't ask me again if I find you attractive."

Stiles chuckled. "I won't, although I'm still dying to know. No, I was going to ask you if you're squeamish. We're only a third of the way through this tape and who knows what we're going to find on it."

"Stiles I'm freaking sixteen. I'm not a six-year-old girl," huffed Danny.

"Oh really? Well I was just concerned because I've seen your reaction to clowns and I…"

"Stiles?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up and roll the tape."

With Clipper safely outside, the video was resumed. The frightening hissing sound continued until two minutes after one, when it abruptly stopped. Soon after, the microphones suddenly picked up the deafening din of numerous dogs howling in unison. Stiles blocked his ears. "Jesus," he said, lowering the volume all the way on all the mikes. "Déjà vu."

Anna leaned into closer to the screen, her eyes wide. "Wait, what the hell is that?" she said, pointing to a black, shadowy figure in the sky.

Slider peered closer. "It looks like a net of some sort. A huge mesh net."

"It's moving," said Danny. "Look, like waves."

Anna paused the video. "Something's up here. I mean modern technology is great but since when can a standard video camera and microphone catch something that can't be seen or heard under any other circumstances? And if one person mentions orbs, EVP, or one of those ghost hunting shows, then you're off the case."

"Maybe we were all so distracted by the dogs that we didn't see the black object," offered Stiles.

"And since most of us were in bed at the time of the occurrence, we'd have all assumed that the hissing was just wind blowing through the trees like we thought before," said Slider.

Stiles had started the video again while everyone gave theories. He watched the black material so carefully that he almost didn't notice what was right in front of him. "Anna," he said, turning pale. "Clipper's eyes. Did they change at all?"

"Change? I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Then modern technology just caught something else. If I pause the video in just the right spot, Mrs. Billington's dog's eyes glow," he said.

"Any dog's eyes would glow on a camera or video, right?" Danny asked.

"Yeah but would they glow blood red?" asked Stiles, turning the monitor towards all of them. Everyone inhaled sharply upon seeing the young Golden Retriever's eyes clearly gleaming a menacing shade of crimson.

Anna gulped, picking up her cell phone and dialing the number. "Hey Derek, it's Anna. You're not going to believe this one."


	8. Chapter 8

Cast and Characters Chapter 8

8

***Hello there! I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Works been really picking up and I haven't been able to dedicate as much time to writing as I'd like. Okay, so this is not a romance story (I promise), but I have included some romantic elements in this chapter. However, any pairings will remain secondary to the tale I want to tell. I also want to characterize Lydia in a slightly different manner in this story. She's obviously a smart girl and can figure out what she needs to do to get her life together, so you'll see a bit if that. Also, since none of us know what to expect for season two, I just made some assumptions regarding Peter Hale and how that situation will end up being explained/handled. Whew! Okay I've gone on long enough. Enjoy and thank you for reading!**

Derek, Scott and Jackson all winced and blocked their ears upon hearing the audio on the tape. "Sorry," said Anna, turning down the volume. "I forgot you guys have super hearing."

Derek watched the screen intently while everyone else kept their eyes glued to him, hoping he'd offer a quick explanation to the strange phenomena. However, the alpha simply sat with his chin in his hand, frowning in frustration.

Stiles paced the office. He was uncomfortable with the fact that Danny decided to remain a part of the discussion. Jackson was visibly displeased but didn't offer any verbal protests to his best friend sticking around. Stiles was certain that Danny was slowly piecing things together in his mind, but he had no idea how the boy would react when the word "werewolf" inevitably made it's way into the conversation. In addition, Stiles was still stinging from Jackson's behavior regarding Lydia earlier that day. He shrugged off his anxiety and decided to focus on the task at hand. "Do you guys think the time is significant? Midnight to three AM?" he asked. "Is there some sort of, I don't know, mythical connection there?"

Derek looked up from the screen, his eyes flashing with recollection. "Stiles you might actually be onto something."

"What is it Derek?" asked Scott.

"Well werewolf legends reach every corner of the Earth. Midnight to three holds meaning within select parts of the folklore. According some myths, a person can be changed into a werewolf between twelve and three. Some cultures even believe that it's also prime hunting time. Of course some of it isn't true, but there's at least some reality there," said Derek. He looked at Anna. "It could definitely be worth tossing that theory on the table."

Danny cleared his throat and looked warily at Derek. "Werewolf," he said, dully. "Are you guys kidding me?"

Derek looked at Jackson and nodded to the front door. The man offered Jackson a look more of mild irritation rather than anger. "We don't have time for this. Stop dancing around the topic, Jackson. Take him outside and have the discussion with him that you should have had a month ago. Now."

Jackson nervously cleared his throat and stood up. "Danny, can we please talk outside? Few things I need to fill you in on."

"That'd be a nice change of pace," said Danny, going to the front door.

After the boys exited, Derek turned back, catching Anna watching him. He knew she was curious as to why he would allow Jackson to reveal his secret to Danny when he had reacted so violently when he thought Stiles had told Anna about him and the pack. Simply put, Derek thought Danny, being physically robust and very intelligent, would make an excellent member of the pack, and Jackson was the key to getting that ball rolling. Of course the normally taciturn alpha would most likely keep that tidbit of information quiet, comfortable in letting Jackson to do most of the legwork. As the group's leader, he had the freedom to delegate as he saw fit.

He looked over at Stiles, who was already at his computer frantically typing and muttering short bursts of information. "Okay so what do you guys think we should do to prepare for tonight? We know from the Billington case that this has been happening for a month and it's definitely getting worse. There will be some action around here for sure when the clock strikes twelve."

"Looks like we're pulling an all-nighter. Ready to earn some overtime Slider?" asked Anna.

"As long as I text the wife I'm good to go," said the man.

"What about your dad Stiles?" asked Anna. "How should we handle that?"

"Easy," said Stiles. "I'll just tell him I'm sleeping at Scott's. Scott will tell his mom he's sleeping at my house. Jackson and Danny can do the same. See? Covered."

Anna shook her head. "Your father isn't going to fall for that. Have all the boys sleep at your house. Say it's a guy's night or something. Derek and Slider and I will stay here. If something happens then we're only ten steps away from each other. No parental suspicion required."

Stiles sighed. "Okay. God, this has already been the longest day ever and it's only three in the afternoon." He looked at his phone and opened an awaiting text message. "Scott, Lydia asked if we could come today instead of tomorrow. Her parents are taking her away on vacation and she's leaving in the morning."

Scott stood up. "That's fine, let's head out. We won't be long," he said to Derek.

The man put his hand on Scott's chest. "I don't think so. We've got too much to do and now I've got Jackson and Danny having a heart to heart outside. You need to stay here."

Scott fumed. "I'll only be gone an hour! Derek, I…"

Anna interrupted. "Scott, Derek's right we really need you here," she said, going into her purse and extracting the keys to the BMW. "Stiles can do this one alone," she said winking.

Scott looked at her knowingly and smiled. "Yeah you're right Derek. I'm sorry. I'll stay."

Stiles looked utterly confused as Anna handed him the keys. "Anna, are you sure? That car is brand new and…"

"You're going to see Lydia, right?" she asked quietly. He nodded. "Then yes I'm sure," she said, playfully tugging his left ear. "Have fun, Linski."

He brightened and bit his lower lip. "It's official. You are the best freaking boss EVER."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stiles sat outside of Lydia's house for nearly ten minutes, urging himself to work up the courage to go to the door. He took several deep breaths and told himself to stop being such an enormous baby. "She's just a girl, not a great white shark. Calm down," he whispered to himself.

"You know," said a feminine voice through the driver's side window. "It's customary for a gentleman to go to a lady's front door if he wants to see her. You should never make her come to you."

He looked up at her in surprise. "Lydia," he said quietly. "H-hey."

"Hey yourself," she said, smiling. The soft breeze lifted her hair from her shoulders. She was dressed in a white sundress and, much to Stiles' shock, wore not a stitch of makeup. The summer sun gave her fair skin a sprinkling of freckles, mostly on her face. "You've been a stranger."

"I know," he said, exiting the car. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. Just tell me why," she said, folding her arms.

He looked at his feet. "I, um…I just,"

She ran her fingers along the pristine car. "Perhaps a drive will untie your tongue."

He exhaled. Good, a drive would be better. He could concentrate on the road and not on his near-debilitating anxiety. "I'd love to," he said, going to the passenger side door and opening it for her.

She smiled. "And just when I thought you may have lost your sense of chivalry. Thank you," she said, sliding into the passenger seat. He got into the car and started the ignition. As he pulled away from the curb she looked at him with a playful smirk. "Do I even want to know where you acquired this beautiful piece of machinery?"

He giggled. "Yeah, I can't even pretend to play it cool. It belongs to my boss."

"He has good taste," she said, nodding appreciatively.

"It's a 'she' actually," said Stiles.

"Now I'm really impressed. Maybe when I get back from Santa Barbara next week I can come and meet her?" she asked.

Stiles felt his stomach do a somersault. He wasn't sure if it was his nervousness at seeing Lydia again or that his dream girl was actually encouraging him being in her presence. "Of course. I think you two will get along great."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"She's another pretty redhead with a killer wardrobe. She's got more designer names in her closet than Saks does in the whole store," said Stiles chuckling. "I've never seen her wear the same outfit twice."

Lydia laughed. "My kind of girl. Definitely. And suddenly I'm pretty?"

Stiles gulped. "Not suddenly. You always have been. For as long as I can remember at least." She blushed and looked away. They drove along in silence for a few minutes as he stole several glances at her. "Can I say something? I really hope this doesn't come out as insulting because I don't mean it that way."

"What is it?" she asked.

"You look even more beautiful without any makeup," he said, only able to lock eyes with her for a split second before he quickly looked back through the windshield.

She smiled. "Thanks. You too," she offered.

He laughed. "Well I find that mascara and lipstick are just so darn expensive, you know? Besides, I'm young. I can save the makeup until I'm post-forty."

Lydia giggled before looking out the window. "Oh hey pull in here. We can go sit by the lake."

"Oh," said Stiles, pulling the car in. "Are you sure, I thought you were just here earlier today, weren't you? With Jackson?"

Lydia furrowed her brow. "Not unless I have developed some form of dementia. I haven't seen Jackson in ages."

Stiles tried to hide his surprise. So Jackson never went to Lydia's? He chided himself for having not known better. "Sounds like I'm the one with dementia then." He exited the car and quickly opened her door for her. "I'm not certain but Anna might have a blanket back here," he said, going to the trunk.

"Anna?" asked Lydia, looking suspicious.

"Yeah, that's my boss," he said, opening the trunk. He wasn't sure but he thought he detected a look of relief on Lydia's face. "Did you think I went out and got a girlfriend or something?" he joked.

She shrugged. "Well it's not totally out of the realm of possibility, Stiles. You're, you know…kinda boyfriend material, I guess," she teased.

"Wow," he said, smiling. "So I've been upgraded I see." He rejoiced at seeing the large quilt in the trunk. He closed the trunk and turned to see her watching him with something more than her usual detached disinterest. She was actually looking at him, eyes fixed upon his and her expression was that of curiosity, possibly even attraction. He took a deep breath. "Lead the way."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

They sat side by side on the soft blanket. Stiles smiled at her. "What?" she asked, reddening.

"I'm sorry," he said. "You just look so pretty, that's all. How are you feeling? Physically, I mean."

"All healed up," she said. "Although bikini season won't be as much fun this year. I've got a pretty big scar where my wound used to be. But I'm alive so I can't complain."

"You're taking this better than I thought which means you're either the most psychologically healthy person on the planet or there's something you're not telling me," he said.

She brushed her strawberry blonde hair from her eyes and sighed. "I honestly don't remember much," she said, painted pink toes sunk deep into the sand. "I went to look for Jackson and went out to the field, figuring he'd gone out there to brood. And suddenly all of the lights flipped on and I saw someone. I thought it was Jackson at first, but when I called to him he didn't answer. He just kept coming towards me and I remember feeling sick to my stomach. I knew something wasn't right. Then you called to me and I just remember thinking, 'Oh thank goodness. Stiles.' When I turned back to face the other person, I…everything just got dark and I felt like I'd drifted into a dream."

She continued. "Later, I woke up in the hospital and your dad explained that Derek Hale's uncle Peter was the man who hurt me. I was shocked. I wondered what I could have done to make him want to do something like that to me. Every once in a while, I'll get this flash in my mind of his face just before the attack, but I can't quite grasp it long enough to really remember its shapes and curves. It startles me, but then I wonder why because it's just such a quick moment. A millisecond. Anyways after the media storm that hit Beacon Hills I heard how Peter killed Kate Argent because she was connected to the fire at the Hale house. It's still just so confusing, though, you know? Why me? What did I ever have to do with Peter Hale?"

"Do you ever see any other flashes in your mind?" he asked.

She looked at him warily. "Stiles I'm not sure I…"

"You can tell me anything and I won't think it's weird or crazy at all. I swear. You can trust me," he offered softly.

Lydia looked down at her fingernails and swallowed. "I see things. Sometimes. My psychologist thinks it's because I've been through a trauma and that it's normal for my brain to process things in ways that I might find strange. But,"

"But what?" Stiles asked.

"It's not just that I see things. I, oh God this is so crazy sounding, but I FEEL things," she said.

"Like what?" asked Stiles, offering a supportive hand on her back. She hesitated. "It's okay. This blanket and anyone on it is in a judgment-free zone. Don't be afraid to say it."

She swallowed. "I feel emotions. I know when my mom is sad or when Allison has just come from seeing Scott because I can actually feel her excitement. I could sense how anxious you were from outside when I saw you pull in front of my house. It was flowing from you." She peered sheepishly at him. "That's freakish right?"

Stiles smiled benevolently. "No. Unusual perhaps. Uncommon. But it's not freakish. You could never be a freak Lydia."

"You feel guilty about what happened to me," she said, almost whispering.

Stiles gazed out on the water. The sun and sky above made it gleam like a huge jewel. "I'm so sorry I didn't get to you in time." He put his face in his hands. "I—I just keep replaying it in my head and I keep thinking if I'd only asked you to stay inside this would have never happened. If I'd only put my foot down. If I'd only freaking run just a little faster, even! It's my fault Lydia. I was your escort that night. It was my job to keep you safe. Instead you had a shitty time and nearly got killed for your efforts."

"Hey," she whispered, reaching for his hand. She took it in hers. It felt warm and reassuring. "You want to know what I remember about our date? I remember how nice you looked in that suit, and how sweet and excited you were when you came to pick me up. I remember thinking that you smelled so good when we were slow dancing. I remember you telling me I looked beautiful and told me how smart I was. Smart of all things! Besides my father, no other guy has bothered to hand me that compliment." She squeezed his hand. "And I remember you rushing to save me from some madman with probably no thought of your own safety. I'd say that date was a success if there ever was one."

"Really?" he asked, his heart soaring.

"Really," she said, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. "It felt nice to be appreciated. I started thinking maybe it was something I could get used to. I thought you'd visit but when I wasn't seeing you at my door each day, I started asking Allison how you were, hoping maybe that my little query would make it's way back to Scott. And then to you."

Stiles' anxiety had been fully replaced by the best case of stomach butterflies he'd ever had. "You…thought about ME? Not Jackson?"

Lydia laughed bitterly. "Jackson broke up with me via text message. He treated me like I was a piece of trash. Mind you, I wasn't exactly a pleasure cruise as a girlfriend either, but I would never have treated him with such disrespect. You know how I said I could feel things? I can feel that he doesn't care for me like he used to. But you care for me, Stiles."

His honey brown eyes glimmered. "Yes, I do."

She continued. "This whole thing has caused me to really turn over a new leaf. I've been doing myself a disservice all these years being Little Miss Perfect. It caused a lot of damage. I'm tired of it and I don't want to feel bad anymore. My physical wounds are healed and now it's time to start working on the emotional ones. I need to surround myself with people that like me for me. I like they way you make me feel so…" she said.

"So you want me around?" he asked, his eyes searching hers.

She leaned in and crushed her lips against his before laying her head on his shoulder. "I want you around."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Derek strolled the yard as the sun began it's descent in the summer sky. The orange and gold hues reflected off his hazel eyes as he gazed into the distance. The boys were all at Stiles', pretending it was just a regular night with the guys, while Anna and Slider set up cameras and microphones all over the yard.

Clipper followed Derek in his usual mildly curious fashion. The werewolf would occasionally look down and lock eyes with the animal, sometimes even offering a kind stroke behind his ears. Derek wondered why in the world the dog wanted to be in his presence at all.

Anna approached to his left. "Up for some _Wheel of Fortune_ followed by an earth shattering game of _Jeopardy_?"

Derek raised an eyebrow as he watched Slider hop on his bike and wave as he drove away. "But isn't Slider going to,"

"He decided to go home for dinner with his wife and son. He should be back by eleven," she said. "I figured I'd cook us up something and veg out in front of the TV before the action starts. What do you think?"

"I, um, I should probably just patrol out here. You know…see if anything strange happens," he said quietly.

She smiled. "Look Derek I know you're not the indoors type, but it's nice to come inside every so often, eat a good meal, and put your feet up. Not only that but Stiles told me about the conditions you live in at your family's house. Do you even have running water over there?"

He shrugged. "We have running water. It's not necessarily hot as much as it's…ice cold," he admitted, laughing.

"Then come inside and have a shower while I make dinner," she said. He watched her apprehensively. Finally she sighed and tugged on his t-shirt. "Come on, I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. Get your butt inside, Hale." He finally broke free from his position on the grass and followed her into the house.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Derek emerged from the bathroom wrapped in a thirsty white towel. He stopped short when he saw Anna standing just outside the door, smiling and holding up a pile of clean clothes for him. "Danny was nice enough to let you borrow these. He's probably the only one next door that's close enough to your size." She handed him a stick of deodorant. "Powder scented. Sorry, it's all I had."

Derek gently took the clothing and deodorant from her. "Thank you," he said. "Are my clothes…?"

"In the washer. I'm just getting ready to put them in the dryer now," she said, walking back downstairs to the kitchen.

After he changed, he made his way downstairs. "It smells great down here," he said appreciatively.

They each ate a hearty meal of steak tips and mashed potatoes, passing on any wine due to the long night they had ahead of them. Anna joked, "I wasn't sure if you ate real food."

"What kind of food did you think I ate?" he asked, chuckling. "Like the plastic play food that a toddler plays with?"

"No," she said, playfully swatting him on the arm. "I just didn't know if you ate actual cooked food or if you hunted wild animals." He watched her for a few moments. "I know," she said, blushing. "I'm clueless when it comes to werewolves, aren't I? Lena never hunted for food, so why would I expect you to, you know? I'm just being silly."

He smiled. "No, you're not. I hunt sometimes. But I'm happy either way. I think the hunting is more instinct than preference anyway." He waited a few moments before smirking mischievously. "You know if you wanted to know if I liked your cooking you could have just ASKED me."

After dinner they cleaned up and sat together on the couch. Anna was highly amused watching Derek play _Wheel of Fortune_. He would clap and hoot when he solved the puzzle. When he let down his guard and allowed himself to have fun, he was quite likeable indeed.

Mid-way through _Jeopardy_, the conversation turned to Anna's past, which included her husband Dave. After sharing many fond memories of the man, she turned to Derek and curled her knees towards him. "Enough about me. Tell me about you. Any great loves or wild romances you want to share?"

He broke his gaze, thinking of Kate. She was neither a great love nor a wild romance. She was an evil, sadistic person who betrayed him deeply. "No," he said shaking his head.

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry Derek, I always forget how lonely it must be for you. That was an insensitive question."

"No it wasn't insensitive at all. If you just had dinner with a normal guy and had him on your couch, then that would be a perfectly reasonable question to ask. But I'm not normal. Far from it," he said.

She nudged him lightly in the ribs. "Normal is way overrated anyway. I'd rather hang out with you than most of the guys in this town. Trust me."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, smirking. "Few bad experiences with the men of Beacon Hills, ey?"

She giggled. "Well, for starters, Sheriff Stilinski can't stand me. I've had only one uncomfortable dinner over at Stiles' and let me tell you, that was enough. There's a reason why Stiles eats at my house three times a week."

Derek smiled. "Who else? There's more. I can tell."

She laughed until her shoulders shook. "Okay this one is NOT to be repeated, okay?"

"I'm a little scared but I'm dying to hear this," said Derek, grinning.

"Okay so about a week after Stiles started working with me, he went on this kick about finding me a boyfriend, so he started trying to set me up with anyone he knew within an appropriate age range," she started.

"This is already sounding disastrous," said Derek, leaning his elbow on the couch, getting closer to her.

"Oh it is, trust me. Of course, the first one he suggested was his father, but, like I said before…"

"Can't stand you," said Derek.

"Right, so there was this BIG discussion about how it was never going to happen and Stiles pouted for a week. Once he got over that, his next focus became his lacrosse coach,"

"THAT guy?" asked Derek, incredulous. "That guy's such a freaking tool!"

"And had I known that, I could have avoided the worst, and I mean WORST date of my entire life," said Anna. Derek watched, mouth agape as she explained. "We went to dinner. He encouraged me to order the kid's meal because it was cheaper and he said I probably couldn't eat much anyway. He ate spaghetti with his fingers and tried to feed me one of his meatballs with his bare hands. Then he asked me to look at a rash he had in a place the he described was 'just below the belt but not close enough to see his, I believe he called it "junk"'. Next, he asked if my boobs were real and, if not, I got my money's worth. Then…"

"Wait," said Derek, laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes. "Mercy…I can't hear anymore. That is so sad yet so hilarious at the same time," he said, holding his stomach and laughing.

Anna cracked up too. "So needless to say, no more dates for Anna. Especially with that coach."

"Oh come on," said Derek, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Really the male population isn't ALL bad. But I guess I can see where you're coming from. I mean your choices thus far have been a cranky sheriff, a comically awkward lacrosse coach and a werewolf."

She looked at him quizzically. "I didn't realize a werewolf was part of my list of potential suitors."

He turned red and looked down, giggling. "Wow, nice one Derek. I walked right into that one, didn't I?" he asked.

She smiled. "I didn't mind that little slip up."

"No? So let me get this straight. I break into your house, see you half-naked, nearly destroy your living room, turn into a werewolf and threaten you—all in the course of one day, mind you—and you still find me more appealing than the coach?" he asked.

"Please. Do you own a mirror? I find you more appealing than most of the men I've ever met," she teased. She reached out and took his hand in hers.

He briefly lost himself as they looked at each other in that moment just before a kiss. He gently pressed his lips against her hand before leaning into her, offering light kisses to her neck. He nipped her ear before taking her face in his hands. They touched noses, feeling their lips so close to finally touching. Derek could hear her heart beating rapidly and knew his own was doing the same. Suddenly he pulled away. "Anna," he said, releasing her. "I lied to you before."

She looked at him, confused. "About what?"

He swallowed. "I was in love. She…she wasn't. She used me. I haven't really gotten close to anyone since." He paused. "But I know that your intentions are so pure and sincere. I don't know, I'm just confused as hell," he said, standing up. "I'm not really sure how to process this, you know? Just give me a little time."

She nodded. "Of course I will. I'd never rush you. I know what it's like to not be ready. I'm sorry you had such a bad experience. I'll pump the brakes."

He nodded. "Thank you. I'm just going to go outside for a bit. To get some fresh air if you don't mind."

"No, go right ahead," she said sympathetically. She watched him disappear behind the closed front door and sighed. However, she didn't have time to reflect upon what she'd just heard because her cell phone rang and pierced through her thoughts. Anna retrieved it off of the table and smiled. "Lena!" she exclaimed. "What's the story? When are you getting here?"

"Soon, darlin', soon," said the woman on the other end of the line. Her lilting southern drawl was marred by anxiety.

"Lena, what's wrong? You sound freaked," asked Anna.

"Baby, I know this is goin' to sound all kinds of crazy, but I laid down to take a nap earlier and had a terrible dream. It was so real I can still smell it and taste it and, God it was awful. You were there. And there were others. Others…like me, I think. Can you believe that?" asked Lena, breathing rapidly.

"What happened in the dream Lena?" asked Anna, concerned.

Lena gulped. "Darlin' is there a man you've met recently? A man who's been in your house? He'd be tall, handsome as all get out with dark hair and green eyes?"

Anna looked outside and saw Derek's silhouette against the moonlit night sky. "Uh huh," she said, cautiously.

"Anna that man is in grave danger. And there are two others I think. Younger boys. They're like me. In my dream they…they suffered somethin' awful! And there were all these dogs, too, and they howled like the dickens. You have to try to help the man and the two boys," said Lena.

"What kind of suffering? What can I do to help them?" asked Anna, eyes wide.

"It's not quite clear yet, girl. But don't you worry. I'll be out in Beacon Hills by tomorrow, afternoon latest. You keep that man and them boys in your sights. You need to keep them away from the dogs. Keep 'em in your house but keep 'em out of any dog's sight, including my baby Clipper, you got it?"

"Okay Lena," Anna choked out. "I'll do my best, I promise."

"Good honey, cause they're gonna need you soon. Their lives depend on it."


	9. Chapter 9

9

*Got inspired today and had an extra hour to myself, so I thought I'd get in one more update before the weekend and also before my wisdom tooth surgery next week (whoo hoo!) Thank you so much to Joe and Jaiden for your comments. Thank you to everyone reading and alerting as well.

Anna watched Derek from outside as she rang Stiles' cell. "Hey," she said as he picked up. "Is there a way you can come over alone and make it as inconspicuous as possible?" she asked.

Stiles looked around at the three other guys lounging around his bedroom. "Sure Anna," he said, trying to sound cheerful and loud enough to be heard. "I never thought of setting up a camera near the pond. God, you know sometimes I wonder where my head is. I'll come grab one from you now and we'll go set it up."

"Thanks," she said, relieved. "See you in two minutes."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stiles put his index finger in front of his lips as they walked in the night. Anna looked confused as they took the nearly third of a mile walk to the pond in silence. Once they got to the water, the Pacific tree frogs calls were quite prolific. "Okay," said Stiles, setting down the camera. "I think we're far enough away and with the frogs making such a racket, they shouldn't be able to hear us."

"What?" Anna asked. "Who would hear us?"

"Anyone currently identified as a werewolf, so that gives us Scott, Jackson and Derek," said Stiles.

"They can hear from that far away?" asked Anna. "Geez, Lena never told me that."

"Yep, so if you ever want to have a private conversation with me we'll have to reach minimum safe distance," said Stiles.

"Which is what exactly?" Anna asked.

Stiles shrugged. "Let's hope it's a third of a mile surrounded by a bunch of chatty frogs."

Anna looked down. "Then he must have heard me. Shit!"

Stiles put his hands on her shoulders. "Wait, who heard you?"

"Derek. You see Lena called while Derek was walking around outside. If what you say about werewolf hearing is true, then he heard our whole conversation," she said, nervously. "Dammit!"

"Relax Anna. Most likely he just heard your side. Scott can only hear a person talking on the phone far away, but he's never heard the person on the other side of the line." Stiles looked thoughtful for a moment. "Although Derek is older and more advanced in his powers, like twenty-five years more advanced. Not to mention he's the alpha which means he's probably got the most amazing hearing on the planet, so…" He looked at her wide eyes. "I see I'm not helping. I'm sorry. Okay, let's put Derek aside for a second and please tell me what Lena said that's got you so freaked."

She paced the grass near the pond. "She said she had a really bad dream. She actually saw Derek and Scott and Jackson. She said they were in grave danger and not to let them near any dogs, even Clipper because their lives depended on it. She also said I have to help them, which means me and you, of course."

Stiles became concerned. "Grave danger? I don't understand. Did she say the dogs would hurt the pack? Could Scott get killed? Did she say that Scott could…?"

"She said she wasn't sure yet but that in her dream they 'suffered'," said Anna.

Stiles put his hands on his hips and chewed the inside of his mouth. "Suffered," he said softly. "And she really didn't say how?"

"No," said Anna. "But there's one more thing. Lena said that Derek, Jackson and Scott were like her. She knew what they were."

"So that means they must have changed into werewolf form in the dream," offered Stiles. "Which they rarely do unless they're in danger." His breathing increased. "I don't like this Anna. What do we do? How are we going to keep them away from dogs? Practically every house in Beacon Hills has at least one dog. And if early this morning was any indication of what's to come then the pack is screwed tonight."

Anna twirled her hair and gazed at the sky. "Do you think maybe the dogs sense the werewolves and they're threatened? I know Derek said he was alone for a long time. Maybe because now that the pack is growing it's making the dogs nervous?" she offered.

Stiles nodded. "It's a possibility. But Derek's family lived in Beacon Hills for many years and they didn't have this problem. They lived in a family that was a fairly even mix of human to werewolf. There's actually less in Derek's pack now than before the Hale House fire."

"It's got to be something connected to what happened a month ago," said Anna. "Something to do with Peter Hale."

"And the significance of midnight to three," said Stiles. "I know that's got something to do with it."

Anna rubbed her temples. "Okay what time is it now?"

Stiles looked down at his phone. "Nine."

"So we have three hours to figure out how to keep this pack alive to see another day," said Anna. She looked down at her shaking hands.

Stiles hugged her. He desperately tried to push the image of Scott beaten eaten alive by dogs out of mind. He squeezed her tightly and she did the same in return. "Don't worry, Anna. We'll protect the pack and get to the bottom of this. We will."

"Not without us," said a voice from behind them. Derek stood, flanked by Scott and Jackson.

Stiles looked down at Anna. "We are so taking a sign language class."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Satisfied that Brian was in a whiskey-induced coma on his favorite chair, Stiles snuck over to Anna's to find a surprisingly quiet scene. Jackson looked morose sitting in an overstuffed chair in the living room. Danny was at the computer, mesmerized by whatever he was reading. Slider sat at the kitchen counter with what looked like several rifles at first. Upon closer observation Stiles recognized them to be tranquilizer guns. Derek, Scott and Anna were nowhere to be found. Stiles looked around and shrugged. "We're missing three," he said. "And where's Clipper?"

"Fred and Daphne are upstairs," said Jackson, sarcastically. "Scott's in the backyard with the dog. I'll put a sign out sheet in the office next time so you can keep track of us all."

"That would be great!" said Stiles, going to the stairs. "You can just sign yours as 'Douche'. I think we'll all know what you mean."

Jackson jumped off his chair and slammed Stiles in the back, sending him face first into the stairs. He landed hard and saw stars as he got up. Stiles stood on shaky legs and wiped the blood from his already swelling lip. "What got stuck in your craw?" he asked.

Danny jumped up from the computer. "Jackson what the hell are you doing?"

"Stay out of it!" roared Jackson, his eyes glowing. He turned back towards Stiles and lunged, grabbing him by the neck, a low growl emitting from his throat. Stiles struggled under the power of the young werewolf's grasp. They locked eyes and Stiles held to Jackson's wrists as his air supply was cut off.

Slider stormed into the living room with the tranquilizer gun and jammed the butt of it hard between Jackson's shoulder blades. "Leave that goddamn kid alone!" he bellowed. Jackson stumbled forward onto Stiles but regained his balance quickly. He ducked just as Slider was about to elbow him in the nose. Slider then successfully executed a nasty kick to Jackson's left knee. The boy howled in pain, his eyes glowing in his ire. He yanked the gun away from Slider and swung the weapon, connecting the metal to the man's temple. Slider grimaced and fell to the floor.

Jackson then turned back to Stiles, only to have something glass break upon the back of his head. Jackson turned to see Danny, holding a shattered bottle of whiskey. "Leave him alone Jackson!" hollered Danny.

"I told you to stay out of this!" Jackson roared, turning his angry eyes back on Stiles once again.

Suddenly, Derek and Anna appeared at the top of the stairs. Anna's eyes widened in concern as she ran down to go to Stile's aid. In a mere second, Derek leapt from the top railing and landed directly in between Stiles and Jackson. He ripped the gun from the boy's hand and tossed it aside. His eyes burned red. "Control yourself," he said, his voice deep and low. The beta werewolf attempted to intimidate his alpha by staring him down, but Derek was unimpressed by Jackson's efforts. "I won't say it again Jackson. Sit down, shut up and keep your hands to yourself."

Jackson swallowed hard and looked at Stiles who was coughing and struggling to catch his breath. Jackson shook his head. "Whatever." He begrudgingly sat down, looking over at Danny, who was helping Slider up from the floor. The boy knelt there watching Jackson with rebuke. Jackson had to look away from his friend's reproachful gaze. He knew he'd done something wrong but he couldn't help it. Jackson thought becoming part of the pack would ease all of his troubles and disintegrate any insecurities festering below the surface, but he had been dead wrong.

Anna tugged on Stile's sleeve. "Come on upstairs," she whispered. "So I can fawn all over you without everyone around questioning your manhood."

Stiles smiled before wincing in pain. "Don't make me laugh," he said, following her up the stairs.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Scott was infuriated when Danny told him what happened between Jackson and Stiles. "What the hell got into you?" Scott asked Jackson. "Stiles never did anything to you! Why are you such an asshole to him?" He lurched forward but Derek blocked him. "I could freaking kill you for hurting him!" Scott threatened.

"Ooh, I'm so scared I might piss my pants McCall," taunted Jackson.

"It's because Stiles saw Lydia today, wasn't it?" asked Danny.

Jackson's eyes looked like they could burn holes through Danny's skin. "Drop it, Danny."

"It was, wasn't it?" asked Scott. "You're just jealous."

"You saw him leave in that nice fancy car and come back smiling and smelling like her," said Derek. "And now you're pissed. Admit it."

Jackson's eyes flashed and he snarled at the four of them. Danny and Slider were the only ones who looked taken aback. For Derek and Scott it was business as usual. Derek leaned down and put his hands on Jackson's as they rested on the arms of the chair. His nails dug into the flesh of Jackson's wrists. "So you lost this one, Jackson. You don't even want to be with Lydia, you just don't want anyone, actually scratch that…you just don't want STILES to have her. Well newsflash, your life's little melodramas are not my problem nor are they the pack's problem. We have a serious issue right now that doesn't involve your love life. You have wasted valuable time with this ridiculous crap! So get over your shit and make nice with Stiles or I'll put you outside to be dog meat. Are we clear?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Poor thing," said Anna, sympathetically, as she carefully dabbed peroxide on Stiles' lip with a cotton ball. She sat on the bathroom counter and he leaned against her. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm not sure. He just flipped out suddenly. He's been acting weird ever since I got back from Lydia's," said Stiles.

"Would he be upset that you went over there? Does he have a crush on her or something?" Anna asked.

"They used to date up until a couple of months ago," said Stiles.

"Aha, and there you have it," said Anna. "He's jealous."

"Of me? I doubt it. Jackson's like the most wanted guy in school. I don't think he's ever been jealous of me a day in his whole life," said Stiles.

"There's a first time for everything," said Anna smiling. "So," she said, putting some antibiotic ointment on his cut. "What exactly happened today to make that boy jealous anyway? Hmmm?"

Stiles couldn't control his smile, which made him wince in pain again. "We went to the lake and sat on a blanket and she proceeded to tell me that she, and I quote, 'wants me around' and this was said just after she kissed me."

Anna's eyes widened. "On the lips?" she asked excitedly.

"On the very lips that are killing me right now, yes," he said, blushing.

Anna hugged him. "Stiles that's awesome! I'm so happy. You've liked her for so long. I knew she'd come around, I just knew it after all you've said about the two of you. Yay!" she said, waving her hands in the air. "Okay my annoying girly moment is over."

He giggled. "It's okay. I'm doing the annoying girly thing too. Just on the inside."

Anna smiled. "Well I certainly don't blame you. It's a cause for celebration. And if we keep the pack alive, then we will definitely have a little "Stiles Got the Girl" party. Jackson's not invited."

"Deal," said Stiles. "Um, in related news, what were you and Derek doing having adult time upstairs?" he asked smirking. "I believe Jackson referred to you two as Fred and Daphne. Hey come to think of it with the red hair and the cute legs, I'd say he's pretty dead-on with comparing you to Daphne. Although, Derek doesn't exactly scream 'Fred' to me. I'm thinking he's more Tim Burton than Hanna Barbera but,"

She covered his mouth gently. "I see that lip injury isn't affecting your ability to speak non-stop without taking a breath," she joked. "We weren't having adult time. We were talking about the night Peter died. I wanted to know anything and everything. What he saw, smelled, heard, et cetera. Even things that he may not have considered significant at the time."

"And what did he tell you?" Stiles asked.

"He told me that just after he slashed Peter's throat he saw a wolf," she said.

Stiles shook his head. "No way. There was no wolf. Derek just turned around and his eyes glowed red and he said 'I'm the alpha now.' No wolves. Honestly. I'd remember. I mean we can ask Scott and Jackson because they were there, but I don't remember any of that. What else did he say?"

"He said he was having a lot of dreams. Something about burning and heat but not a fire," she said. "Like he was burning from the inside."

Stiles furrowed his brow. "A fever maybe?"

"That's what I thought too," said Anna.

"So he's seeing wolves and feeling feverish in his dreams. I wonder if it's all just the natural reaction to being changed into an alpha. It's all still very new to him, after all," said Stiles.

"True," said Anna, hopping off the counter. "But in any case, tonight should be interesting."

"What's with all those tranquilizer guns that Slider brought?" asked Stiles.

"Protection," said Anna. "Whether we have unruly, dangerous dogs or unruly dangerous werewolves, then we need to be prepared."

"Sound logic. So, um…where did Slider happen to get his hands on four tranquilizer guns?" asked Stiles, smirking.

Anna shrugged and grinned. "I didn't think to ask."

"Uh huh," said Stiles, smiling.

"Anyway, you'd better get your trigger finger ready because Slider's taking you and Danny outside to teach you how to shoot," she said.

Stiles' eyes widened. "Me? Shoot? Oh I don't think so Anna. Danny would probably be so much better than I am at that."

"Nonsense," said Anna. "I have a sixth sense for these things and I happen to think you'd make an excellent marksman."

"Really?" he asked. "Well when you put it that way…"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Derek scowled as he watched Slider running a shooting lesson outside in the yard. "Tranquilizer guns?" he asked from the office window. "You can't be serious. This isn't an African safari Anna. You guys are here to help keep us alive, not knock us unconscious."

Anna looked up from the computer. "Oh yeah? Well what if you guys wolf out and end up hurting one of us or, worse, killing us? Look," she said getting up from the computer and going to him. "You and I have worked together very well so far. But in consideration of Lena's revelation and Jackson's recent behavior I'm temporarily tipping the scales of the balance of power in my favor."

"Meaning?" asked Derek.

"Meaning," said Anna. "Normally you're the leader of your group and I'm the leader of mine. However, you're now in distinct danger and one of your pack members is a threat and,"

"I've got Jackson under control," said Derek. "He won't disobey me again."

"That aside, he hurt Stiles, who's essentially one of the members of MY pack. In fact, I'm not embarrassed to admit that he's my favorite. My protective instinct comes out, just like it does for you when one of your own is threatened." She folded her arms. "So here's the deal. My house, my rules. I wouldn't want anything to happen to any of us. And under my leadership I know we'll get through the night."

"Under your leadership?" asked Derek. "What are you telling me?"

She put her hands gently against his chest. "I'm telling you that for the time being…I'm the alpha now." She smiled and batted her eyelashes before sitting back down at the computer.

He blinked in surprise. He tried to sputter out a response several times before sighing and throwing his hands in the air. "Fair enough," he said, sitting next to her at the computer.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"The basement?" said Jackson. "You're actually locking us in the basement? This just keeps getting better."

"For your own safety," said Danny. "Why are you being such an ass? We're trying to keep you alive."

"Besides it's finished down there," offered Stiles enthusiastically. "Pool table, TV, fridge. You'll be captives but the most pampered captives on record."

"Guys this really is the best we can do right now short of having you locked up at the sheriff's department. Do any of us really want to explain that to Stiles' dad?" asked Anna.

Jackson scoffed and looked at Derek. "So you're just gonna let your new girlfriend neuter you? Huh?"

"Quit your attitude or I'll neuter YOU," threatened Derek.

"New girlfriend?" mouthed Stiles to Anna with wide eyes.

She playfully punched him. "All right why don't you guys go downstairs and get comfortable. It's a quarter 'til twelve." As Stiles guided everyone down the stairs, Anna grabbed Derek's arm. "Hey," she said. "Thank you for respecting me enough to trust my judgment."

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm learning that trusting thing slowly but surely. Besides, with a TV, pool table and a fridge I feel like I'm on vacation."

"Anna," called Scott from the bottom of the stairs. "What are you going to do with Clipper while all of this is going on?"

"I was going to put him in his crate. Why?" asked Anna.

Scott shook his head, thinking back to Chris Argent's rabid dog story. "Don't. Whatever you do don't crate or cage him. Maybe lock him in the bathroom or something. Trust me."

"Okay," said Anna. "Thanks Scott."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stiles and Anna stayed upstairs while Slider and Danny guarded the pack in the basement. "We'll use Clipper as our signal that the action's about to begin," said Anna. "But once he starts whining, we lock him in the upstairs bathroom."

"Got it," said Stiles, holding his tranquilizer gun at the ready. He looked at it curiously. "Hey Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, what exactly do I tell my father when he inevitably wakes up from all the howling and sees me with this thing?" he asked.

Anna looked thoughtful. "You were nervous and it's the first thing you could find?"

"And you just happened to have one of these laying around?" he asked.

"Uh huh?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" he asked.

"Telling you?"

"I gotta tell you Anna," said Stiles. "You're not instilling a lot of confidence in that lie."

"Ugh, I'm sorry Stiles it's just that your father makes me so damn nervous! He's always got that disapproving glare aimed my way," she said.

"Oh he looks at everybody like that," assured Stiles. "It's just in varying degrees. I mean the look he gives you pales in comparison to the one he gives my lacrosse coach."

Anna frowned. "Oh the one you so graciously set me up with? The one who asked if I spanked on the first date? The one who admitted that he breastfed until he was seven years old? The one who—"

"Okay let's just agree to put that unfortunate incident behind us and please accept my seven hundredth apology on the matter, okay?" Stiles pleaded.

She sighed. "Okay."

"Still love me?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Am I still your favorite?" he asked, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

She looked over at him and couldn't help but giggle. "Yes, you'll always be my favorite."

"Even over Derek? Because I thought I caught some serious googly eyes going and I have to say,"

"Are we back on that again?" she asked, pinching him in the arm. "No more Derek talk." She pointed to the ground and mouthed. "They can hear us."

"Okay," he said begrudgingly. He looked down at his watch. "Anna," he said, alarmed. "We've been chatting longer than we thought. It's almost half-past one and I haven't heard a peep. And look, Clipper's just standing there, staring at us like we have four heads."

Anna looked at the dog. "Clip, what's up? No action tonight?" The dog simply cocked his head to the side. "Something's weird," she said.

Stiles smirked. "Again,"

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm stating the obvious. Hey let's go outside in the yard. Maybe we'll see something there," she said.

Anna gasped and they both stopped short at the top step of the porch. There, sitting in a calm almost trance-like state, were what appeared to be thousands of dogs. Each one faced Anna's house, staring at it without one sound or movement.

"Oh my God," whispered Stiles. "What the hell are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," Anna whispered back. "Thank goodness none of the neighbors are awake. This would certainly attract the wrong kind of attention to Beacon Hills."

They watched the sea of canines for close to ten minutes before Stiles finally broke the silence. "Let's go out among them," he said, placing his foot on the second step.

"What?" Anna asked, grabbing his arm. "Stiles that's suicide!"

"Actually," he said, peering out into the yard. "I don't think it would be. See how they're all staring at the house and not us? It's like…it's like they're looking right past us."

"Yeah because they're thinking about how they're going to make a meal out of three werewolves," said Anna.

Stiles shook his head. "I don't think they mean us or the pack harm. They're just here. Gathering. Waiting for something."

"That's not making me feel any better," said Anna, taking her vibrating phone out of her pocket. She looked at the text message. "It's Derek. He wants to know if we're okay because apparently the pack can smell the dogs out here. What do I tell him?"

"Don't alarm him. We're fine. Tell him we're okay and that we're just waiting," he said.

Anna relayed the message and placed her phone in her back pocket. "Seems kind of funny sending a text," she said. "Can't they hear us talking out here?"

"Yeah but we can't hear them," said Stiles. "So modern technology can breathe a sigh of relief as it's still needed." He grinned suddenly. "Since you guys can hear us, I just want to say, hi Jackson. You're still a huge douche bag."

Anna giggled, despite the situation. "Oh Linski you rapscallion, you."

Stiles walked to the bottom step and looked into the sky. "Hey there's that weird black net again," he said, pointing in the direction of the dark mass.

Anna searched the sky. "I don't see it Stiles," she said quietly. She carefully stepped down. The dogs made no movements towards her or Stiles.

He smiled. "Maybe you are closer to forty than twenty-five because your eyesight is going. Look," he said. "It's getting closer. It's just drifting along but making it's way over here. It's so…it's so…"

Anna looked over at Stiles, who was visibly entranced by the object. She looked over at all of the dogs and saw that their eyes were also pointed to the sky, captivated by what they saw. Anna continued to peer in the direction of the object but could not see it herself. Feeling her stomach turn she grabbed Stiles' sleeve. "Hey," she said quietly. "Stiles? Stiles are you still with me?" Her hands began to shake. "Stiles please answer me."

Stiles simply began to sway gently, his expression one of pure ecstasy. His breathing was slow yet steady, his body loose and supple. Anna grabbed his hand and tried to pull him into the house. He moved like a drunk, swaying and rocking, eyes still fixed upon a target. Suddenly he sighed and fell unconscious onto the porch. "Stiles! Stiles!" called Anna, pulling the phone from her pocket. "Oh my God." She began to text Derek but hesitated. What if it was a trap to get the pack outside? Besides, Derek could clearly hear her and would make the decision on whether or not to emerge from the basement. Her breathing was staggered as she placed the phone to her side. "Stiles, hey," she said, touching his face. "Come on Stiles, come back to me."

She soon felt him take her hand in his and he squeezed it gently. She rejoiced when she felt him stir and groan softly. She put her head on his chest. "Thank God," she said. "You scared the shit out of me." He put his hand on her head and gently stroked her hair. When she lifted her head, his eyes were fluttering open.

However, she did not see his lovely golden browns framed in his thick lashes.

She jumped back in horror and grabbed her tranquilizer gun. He sat up, eyes a deep blood red. He smiled and she knew right away it wasn't Stiles. He looked her over, crimson eyes dancing over every curve of her body before locking gaze with her. "You must be Anna."


	10. Chapter 10

10

***Thank you so much for reviewing and reading. Here's the next installment. Have a good day!**

Anna scrambled to her feet. "Who the hell are you?" she asked.

He offered a devilish grin that gave Anna goose bumps. "Now what kind of greeting is that?" He stood, brushing himself off and looking at his hands. "Whose body am I in anyway?"

"Stiles," Anna said, through gritted teeth. "And if you hurt him I swear I—"

He rolled his eyes. "You swear what? That you're going to put me to sleep?" he asked nodding to the tranquilizer gun. "You wouldn't even make it in time to pull the trigger." He ran his hands down his chest like he was trying on a new suit. "Stiles, huh?" he asked, peering at himself in the front window. "Always liked him. Smart. Good looking kid, too. Beautiful skin," he said, touching his face. "It's unfortunate that I have such limited time in here." He turned back to her and smiled sweetly. "Peter Hale. Nice to make your acquaintance."

%%%%%%%%%%%

Derek raced to the top of the stairs but Scott stopped him. "Derek, no!" cried Scott.

"He'll hurt her," said Derek, eyes wide with concern for Anna. "I can't let that happen."

"Derek you're forgetting that he's in STILES' body! You'll kill Stiles if you go up there and battle it out. Please, please…don't," begged Scott.

Derek backed up a step. "Shit," he said, through gritted teeth. He wanted so badly to protect Anna but he couldn't risk Stiles' life either. "You're right."

Slider joined them at the top of the stairs. "Look there's five of us. Maybe we can subdue him long enough to get Stiles back out," he suggested.

Derek shook his head. "He'll bite off Stile's tongue before we can even get to him," he said despondently.

"Jesus," said Slider, exchanging worried looks with Danny.

"So we just sit here holding our dicks," said Jackson. "Great."

"If you can come up with a better idea then I'm all ears," said Derek.

Jackson swallowed hard and looked at the floor. "As much as I hate to admit it, Stiles is usually our idea man."

Danny and Slider waited on pins and needles while the pack listened to the events on the porch unfold in horror.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Is he—can Stiles understand what's going on?" Anna asked. She was so frightened for Stiles that her spine felt like ice.

"Yes," said Peter. "He's not thrilled right now. However this was a necessity. I've been trying for a month to possess a human. But I was only able to manage dogs for the longest time."

Anna's eyes flashed with recognition. "Mrs. Billington's dog," said Anna. "I saw her eyes glow red in the video I took."

"Yes," he said, nodding.

"Why did all the dogs freak out yesterday morning?" she asked. "And why do they look so docile now?"

Peter looked at the animals gathered in the yard. "They could sense me the other night," he said. "They were calling to me. I'm getting stronger now, making it easier for them to know when I'm out and about. They're terrified yet fascinated at the same time. See them all at this moment, calm as could be? Right now, they're all in prime position for me to possess any one of them. Dogs are rather easy to do that to, I've found. Humans? Not so much. Even now I can hear Stiles in my head. He'll find a way out, bright young man that he is."

He looked into the sky, listening to something Anna couldn't hear. "Calm down Stiles. I'll only be a few minutes." He looked at Anna. "He's getting a tad antsy." He looked back out into the front yard at the massive number of dogs. "Stay nice and quiet now my little doggies. We don't want to wake the neighbors." They all watched him with extreme reverence. He took a step forward and Anna stepped back in kind. "Aren't you lovely?" he remarked, scanning her face. "Quite beautiful in fact."

"You think flattery is going to help your cause?" she asked.

"Couldn't hurt." He stepped forward again, backing Anna up against one of the porch columns. "Stiles is calling your name. Anna. You're scared for him aren't you?"

Anna swallowed hard. "He means a lot to me."

He looked into her eyes. "You've come to love him," he declared. "He's like family to you now, isn't he?"

Anna held her gaze. "Yes," she said.

He sighed. "Then I'll make this short and sweet. My nephew, the one currently hiding like a coward in the basement—took something of mine. I'll give you three guesses as to what he took."

"Your alpha status. And your life."

"Very good. And for those reasons, he'll have to pay for his actions," said Peter.

"Meaning?" asked Anna.

"Meaning," he said. "Derek and the pack will suffer. And then they will die."

"How do you expect to accomplish that?" asked Anna. "You're dead."

Peter smirked. "Oh like that would stop me," he said. "You see I secured a life insurance policy before I died. I mean, we all want something to leave behind for our loved ones, right?"

"What kind of insurance policy?" Anna asked.

"Oh, just a little something to ensure that my death wouldn't be in vain. Call it…my ace in the hole," said Peter. He chuckled. "I'm so smart I amaze myself. Anyway, this policy is keeping my spirit around, allowing me to bide my time in any way I please. I'm getting stronger in death. Immortal, if all goes the way I planned. Now, possessing a human has been my little hobby of late, but I've got plenty of other interests to keep me busy. One, of course, will be to watch the pack—my pack, mind you—punished for their insolence."

"Again, how do you plan on doing that?" asked Anna.

"Oh my dear Anna, you haven't been listening. Tsk, tsk. Like I said before I took the proper precautions before my death. I've made it so that all I have to do is sit back and watch the fun. I don't have to lift a finger because things will happen all on their own."

"That explanation is a bit too opaque for me, Peter," said Anna.

"Well honey if I told you my unabridged plan you and Stiles would likely try to thwart my efforts," said Peter. "Stiles for Scott's sake, and you…for Derek's." He laid his hand on her shoulder. "His scent is all over you. Did you know that? I must confess that I admire his taste."

Anna ignored his last comment. "So you admit that there is a way to stop you," said Anna. "Good to know."

He laughed softly. "Don't even try Anna, it's a lost cause. Derek, Scott and Jackson won't be around much longer. I know they can all hear me from their little hiding spot. They have no idea what's to come or when—but time is running low. Hear that gentlemen? That's the metaphorical sand in the hourglass, slipping away. Much like your lives."

Suddenly he winced, holding his head in pain. "It seems our friend Stiles has figured his way out," he sputtered. "And he's chosen a rather painful way to do it." He dropped to his knees, groaning and twitching. Anna watched in terror as his face contorted in agony and syrupy blood spilled from his nose and dripped onto the porch. He fell forwards with a thud, his movements finally ceasing.

Anna went to him. "Stiles," she whispered, stroking his head. "Hey," she said. "Come on back to me. Come back to me."

After a few tense moments, Stiles finally returned to consciousness. He held his head in pain. "Damn," he said. "I don't know if getting out was worth this freaking massive headache." He wiped the blood from his nose and got to his knees.

"I'll take care of you," said Anna. "We'll get you some aspirin and an icepack, okay?"

He nodded and took her hand. She helped him up and brought him through the front door of the house. As she closed the door, she noticed the dogs already beginning to leave the yard. Stiles flopped down on the couch just as the pack emerged from the basement. Slider and Danny followed close behind. "Stiles are you okay?" asked a frantic Scott, going to his friend.

"Yeah," said Stiles. "I've got a bitch of a migraine for my efforts but, hey, it was my first possession."

"And hopefully your last," said Anna, handing him two aspirin tablets and a glass of water. She gently placed an icepack on his head as he swallowed the pills. Next, she handed him a wet paper towel to wipe away the blood under his nose that stained his lips and chin.

"I'm so sorry," said Scott. "Derek did try to come and help but I stopped him. Peter was in Stiles' body and we didn't…"

"It's okay," said Anna looking at Derek with sympathy. "I understand totally."

Derek nodded back to her before turning his eyes downward.

"Stiles, how did you get out?" Jackson asked.

"I don't know how to describe it. It was like I was having a nightmare, and willing myself awake," said Stiles. He turned to Derek. "I'm so sick of your uncle. Even dead he's a huge pain in the ass. Or head in my case."

Derek sighed. "I know, and I'm sorry you had to go through that Stiles. You handled yourself very well, though."

"Aww shucks, thanks Derek," said Stiles.

"Wait, I thought you killed Peter," said Jackson.

"I did. But in classic Peter fashion, he's found a way to wreak havoc on the world from beyond the grave," said Derek. "The question now is how the hell is he doing it?"

"Derek did you understand what Peter meant when he mentioned an insurance policy?" Anna asked.

Derek shook his head. "I wish I did."

"Not to worry," said Stiles, from the couch. "You see, I discovered that one of the benefits of being possessed is that it gives you an inside glimpse into the mind of whoever's wearing your meat suit."

"What did you find out Stiles?" Anna asked.

"Peter's insurance policy is really a curse," said Stiles. He shrugged. "As crazy as he is, I've got to give the guy credit for his ingenuity."

"What? A curse?" Scott asked. "What do you mean?"

Stiles sighed. "Peter had a curse laid on him so, in the event that he was killed, his murderer would then inherit the curse. It was actually very dangerous on his part. He ran the risk of activating the curse on himself," said Stiles. "But as we all know he was a freaking nut job so I don't think that possibility concerned him too much."

"So because Derek killed Peter then the pack is now cursed," said Scott.

"That must have been why I saw the wolf just after I killed him. It was the curse being passed to me," said Derek.

"Why is the whole pack cursed, Derek?" asked Danny. "I mean if you were the one who dealt the death blow then why aren't you the only one at risk?"

"Well we all took part in killing him," said Jackson. "I helped set him on fire. Scott put up a pretty good fight. Derek finished the job."

"Yeah but Stiles was there too. And Allison and Chris Argent. They're not part of the curse," said Scott.

"They wouldn't be," said Derek. "Peter's just concerned about the pack. Everything else is secondary. His main focus is revenge. He feels as though his pack turned their backs on him and I took his status away."

"But Jackson wasn't even turned at the time Peter was killed. Why would he be subject to any of this?" asked Danny.

"It doesn't matter. Anyone I bite and turn will become part of this mess," said Derek.

"What are we going to do? How does the curse get triggered in the first place?" Scott asked.

"My guess is that it has something to do with Lena's warning about dogs," said Stiles.

"But how?" Scott asked. "The whole pack has been in and out of this house and Clipper has been fine with all of us. How do we know that any dog is dangerous?"

Anna slipped her fingers under Clipper's collar. "Well just to be on the safe side, I'll bring him upstairs."

"I'll take him," said Stiles, slowly getting up. "He's not going to want to be locked upstairs alone. I could really use some sleep anyway and I don't have the energy to sneak back into my house."

Anna patted him on the back. "The guest room is all set up," she said. He thanked her and climbed the stairs with great effort. Clipper followed, tail wagging.

Stiles stopped at the top of the stairs. "One more thing. Peter wants to set things in motion as soon as possible. He's becoming stronger by the day. I think…well, this is just speculation on my part…but I think that once the pack is dead he will attain immortality. I don't know for sure, but I kept getting these weird flashes from his mind telling me that."

"He did mention something about becoming immortal when he was outside," said Derek.

"In any case, we need to get moving on this. Right after I sleep off my possession hangover, that is," said Stiles. He grimaced and held the ice pack to his head and walked to the guest room.

Anna turned back to the group. "Okay, Slider you go home and get some sleep. We'll reconvene at ten AM. Boys, I have another guestroom downstairs and you're also welcome to the couch and recliner. If Stiles' dad gets suspicious, I'll just think of the most plausible lie. Derek you probably won't sleep but of course you're welcome to anywhere you can get comfy. I'm off to bed."

Anna flopped down on her bed. Danny took the couch. Jackson was content in a recliner chair, pulling his blanket up to his face. Derek roamed the house, moving from upstairs to down, continually checking on all of the inhabitants as if Peter would come back at any moment and climb into some unfortunate person's body.

Scott sat in front of the computer, biting his nails nervously. Derek wandered into the office and sighed. "Scott, get some sleep. I doubt you're going to find anything useful on the Internet."

"I know," said Scott. "But I feel like I should be doing something, you know? I kind of owe it to Stiles. He's always helping us out. Since he's out of commission, I feel like I should be making the same effort that he always does."

Derek softened and patted Scott on the shoulder. "I get it." He was thoughtful for a moment. "What are you looking up?" he asked, taking a chair next to Scott.

"Werewolf curses. But the only thing I can find is the actual curse of being bitten by a werewolf. I want to find curses you can put on a werewolf, not the other way around," said Scott.

"Maybe it doesn't need to be a werewolf curse," offered Derek. "Maybe it's voodoo or gypsy. Could be a hex."

Scott brightened and nodded. "It's worth a try. I didn't even think of that." He began tapping at the keys enthusiastically.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Anna awoke at eight-thirty and started a fresh pot of coffee. Jackson and Danny were still sound asleep. Scott had passed out with his head on Stile's desk. Anna was surprised to see Derek asleep in a chair close by. She quietly made a cup for herself and Stiles before padding back upstairs.

She entered the guest room to see Stiles still dozing on his stomach. Clipper didn't lift his head but wagged his bushy white tail in greeting to Anna. She giggled. "My two boys are exhausted."

Stiles stirred and smiled with his eyes still closed. "That coffee smells ridiculously good," he said groggily. He sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Anna sat down on the bed. "I know I usually discourage coffee for you because you're naturally caffeinated but I thought you could use it after this morning," she said, handing him the steaming mug.

He gratefully took it and enjoyed a few sips. "Thank you."

"How are you feeling today?" she asked.

"Better," he said. "The sleep helped a lot."

She watched him with concern. "Stiles, I was really freaked by what happened with Peter this morning. I was so worried about you."

"I know," he said. "And I was worried about you. I kept thinking he would harm you while in my body and I'd wake up with your blood on my hands." He shivered. "How do you come back from something like that, you know?"

She looked down. Stiles thought she looked as if she was about to cry. "I just thought of you suddenly being taken away and I felt paralyzed with fear. I didn't want to lose you. I don't know what I'd do without you, kiddo. I came to Beacon Hills feeling very lonely and you played a big role in changing that."

He swallowed hard. "I know how you feel."

"Stiles, I know I could never replace your mom, and…"

"Hey," he said. "It's not about that. I know." He laid his mug on the bedside table. He took her cup from her as well and put it aside. "Come here," he said, pulling her in for a hug. She squeezed him tightly. "I want to say something to you. Besides Scott, you are my best friend, Anna. I know we've only known each other a short time but I feel the same way you do…about us being family. We are family. When I'm around you I don't feel like the weird kid at school or the sidekick. I feel important. Valuable. Thank you for that. You're not a replacement for my mom and I would never expect you to be. You're special to me in your own right."

She hugged him even tighter. He felt tears on his neck. "I love you," she whispered.

He smiled. "You asked me once what my mom used to call me as a nickname. She was the one that started calling me Stiles. That was her nickname for me and it just stuck. That's why I like to be called that. It reminds me of her anytime I hear it."

Anna rubbed his back while still holding him close. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"I like what you call me, too. Linski," he said. He gently kissed her forehead and then he said words he had not spoken in a very long while. "I love you too."

As if he understood their conversation, Clipper jumped up and wedged his wet nose in between them. When they separated, he licked Stiles' face like mad. Stiles cracked up. "Okay, okay I love you too, Clip."


	11. Chapter 11

11

*Hello there-Thank you for commenting and reading. Have a good one!

Derek awoke to the sound of a car door slamming and high heels making their way up the walkway and onto the porch. He stood up, noting that everyone around him was still unconscious. He sniffed at the air, his eyes becoming wide. Lena.

Derek walked to the window, noting a taxi just pulling away from the curb. He opened the front door before she had a chance to knock. The stunning blonde woman in her fifties placed her hand on her hip and grinned. "Well darlin' I was gonna ask if I was at the right house but after seein' you I don't care if I'm in the right town." Her deep blue eyes sparkled with mischief.

He couldn't help but smile. "Hi Lena," he said.

"My reputation precedes me," she said, stepping into the house on red five-inch stilettos. She brushed her long curly blonde locks from her shoulders. "And you're the man I saw in my dreams. And that ain't a pickup line, I promise. Although I'll admit I have used that one before."

Derek offered his hand. "Derek Hale."

She gently took his. "Pleased to meet you Derek." She looked around the living room, seeing Jackson just waking up. Scott walked in from the office, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. She suddenly appeared very curious. "I see two more cameos from my dream are here."

Jackson and Scott made their way over to her. Derek watched as the woman regarded both boys with great interest. He knew that she recognized them as the same kind of creature she was, even while they remained in human form. Derek could feel the pack's senses become keener and more excited upon being close to another like them. The woman turned to Derek, searching his eyes, pleading for the truth. "Lena this is Jackson and Scott," said Derek.

"Good mornin' boys," she said, smiling warmly. "This is gonna sound odd," she said. "But I've seen ya'll before."

"But we looked a little different then, didn't we?" asked Derek.

She turned to him and nodded. "Yes. Yes you certainly did."

"Lena!" said Anna, excitedly, as she came down the stairs. Stiles trailed behind her. "I'm so glad you're finally here!"

Lena held her arms out and embraced Anna. "Baby girl, my goodness I'm so glad to see you." She pulled away. "Let me get a good look at you," she said, touching Anna's thick red hair. "Gorgeous, woman you are just gorgeous! And with a house full of men, to boot."

Anna laughed. "Why didn't you call me to come get you from the airport? You didn't have to schlep all the way here without help."

"Oh nonsense," she said, already moving on to another topic. "I was just gettin' to know these nice young men here," she said, gesturing towards the pack. She looked over at Stiles. "And who's this handsome gentleman?"

Anna turned and grabbed Stiles' hand. "This is Stiles."

Lena smiled brightly. "This is Stiles? Oh now I need to give this boy a hug," she said, wrapping her arms around Stiles' waist. "I have heard so many good things about you, honey. Anna's always jaw flappin' about you."

"Hi Lena," said Stiles, smiling. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Danny lifted his head up from the couch. He waved to Lena. "Hi. I'm Danny."

Lena giggled. "Hi there sleepy."

"Lena, let us get your bags," offered Stiles, going out to the porch.

"Thank you darlin'," said Lena, as Stiles and Scott brought in two suitcases and a duffel bag. "Ya'll are sweet."

Just then, Brian Stilinski appeared on the porch, looking extremely pissed off. He went to the open door and cleared his throat, looking between Anna and Stiles reproachfully. "Either one of you care to explain why my son didn't sleep in his own house last night?"

Stiles and Anna exchanged nervous glances. However Stiles was a veteran at lying to his father. "Dad," he said. "Are you feeling alright? You woke up three times last night and told us all to shut up because we were being too loud," he said, looking to Scott. "Didn't he?"

Scott, another expert at lying to Brian, didn't miss a beat. "Yeah, you did. You pulled out all the old classics like, 'Don't make me come up there' and 'You sound like a herd of elephants' and 'Some of us have to work tomorrow' and,"

Brian held up his hand. "Okay, okay Scott thanks for the recap." He looked over at Derek and scowled. "And what the hell are YOU doing here Hale?" he asked suspiciously.

"He's Anna's boyfriend," said Stiles abruptly. He looked over at Anna apologetically and shrugged. "I'm sorry Anna. I know you guys were trying to keep it a secret."

Anna's eyes became wide as Brian turned to her. "Is this true?" asked Brian. "Your…_boyfriend_? That's why he's been hanging around here so much?"

Anna laughed nervously. "You caught us!" she said, going to Derek's side and taking his hand. "We haven't really made it official, so we've been pretty quiet about it."

Jackson and Danny both stifled giggles. Stiles and Scott expertly kept straight faces.

Derek gave Jackson and Danny a death glare before turning back to Brian. He put his arm around Anna. "Yep. She's my little…love bug," he said dryly.

"Love bug, eh?" Brian looked at them skeptically before turning to Lena. Her large blue eyes and good looks took him off guard. He cleared his throat nervously. "Sheriff Brian Stilinski," he said, extending his hand.

Lena offered a coy smile as she took his hand. "Well hello there, Sheriff," she said in a sugary southern drawl. "I love a man in uniform." She looked him up and down. "You seem to fill yours out quite nicely I must say."

Brian turned a shade of red that made Stiles bite his bottom lip so hard that it almost bled. "Um, I, ma'am, well…Stiles can I see you outside for a moment please?" he said, making a quick exit.

Everyone inside breathed a sigh of relief. Lena looked over at everyone. "That sheriff is one good lookin' man. Is he single?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Stiles, what the hell is going on over here?" Brian asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Stiles, serving up his best look of pure innocence. He looked down at the ground, noting the blood that spilled from his nose just a few hours earlier. Fighting a gasp, he hurriedly put his foot over the spot.

"Oh don't play cute with me. It's like a circus act over here. First of all, is Anna nuts? DEREK is her new beau? And why do your friends all love hanging around here so much? And who is the blonde woman in the red heels?" asked Brian, folding his arms across his chest.

"As for Anna, yes she is nuts," said Stiles. "She's crazy nuts, uh…in love with Derek. What can I say?"

Brian looked incredulous. "Now she's in love with the guy? I mean she knows his history so why would…?"

"It's your classic good girl, bad boy scenario, you know? Even the smartest of women fall for those bad boys. These things happen, Dad. No one can really determine the chemistry between two people."

Brian looked uncharacteristically sympathetic. "She's cruising for a heartbreak. I mean, Derek Hale? Do you think I should talk some sense into her?"

Stiles shook his head. "I'd say that's a big 'no' Dad. Anna will just to have to learn on her own. Now, as far as my friends, they just like hanging around here because they want to see me. Your son has a magnetic personality that people are naturally drawn to. Just get used to it."

"Uh huh," said Brian, skeptically. "And the woman?"

"That's Anna's aunt Lena. "She's moving in with her. I've probably mentioned that to you several times."

"You have?" asked Brian.

Stiles nodded.

"Oh," said Brian. "She's…very pleasant."

Stiles smirked. "She seems to like you that's for sure."

Brian blushed again. "Never mind about that. I'm concerned about my only son getting into trouble. You're all so secretive. Are you guys doing something illegal? I'm sure that Hell's Angel hasn't been the best influence. You know, I've made two separate meth lab arrests in the past month and, Stiles, I will tell you right now…"

"Dad, what is this, _Breaking Bad_? We're not running a meth lab! Now you just sound crazy," said Stiles.

"I still think there's shenanigans going on," said Brian.

Stiles struggled for a moment. "We're shenanigan-free, I promise. It's just the usual stuff. Working cases, et cetera." He began to wither under his father's stare so he opted for another of his defense tactics, redirection. "Hey, now something out of the ordinary is what you're working on. Any leads on the dogs?" he pressed.

"Nah," said Brian. "We've got nothing to be honest. I'm going to stop by the animal clinic later today to see if Doc Deaton has any useful information. But I'm not holding my breath. The other two vets I spoke with yesterday were just as confused as everyone else. I tell you, I'm more than done with these weird animal cases. Luckily last night was pretty uneventful, don't you agree?"

Stiles swallowed. "Yeah, oh yeah, nothing going on but a bunch of teenaged boys pissing off the local sheriff. That's pretty much it. Downright boring if you ask me."

Brian nodded. Just then Slider pulled up on his bike. Brian frowned and muttered something under his breath. He looked back at Stiles. "Well I've got to go to the station. Listen, you behave yourself. I'm watching you. I mean it."

"I sure will, you handsome man in uniform!" Stiles shouted as his father walked to his cruiser. He exhaled sharply. "God, that was painful," he said to himself as his father pulled away.

Slider accompanied him back into the house. Stiles was not surprised to be met with a slightly aggravated Anna. "A word," she said, pulling him into the kitchen. "Okay your father has enough issues with me. Did you really have to manufacture a romance between me and Derek?"

"First of all I think we can both agree that I'm not exactly pulling that possibility out of thin air. Second, I'm sorry but it was the only thing I could come up with because my father was giving us both his patented stare down. Look, I promise I'll fabricate a painful breakup in the near future once we get our shit together with this curse," Stiles promised.

"What has your father said about the dogs?" she asked.

"He says he's got nothing. But that doesn't mean he's done pursuing it with his usual gusto," said Stiles.

"Damn," said Anna, looking thoughtful. "Okay, I say you and I head out today and visit some of the animal clinics in town and,"

"My dad's already beat us to that punch. He said none of them knew anything," said Stiles.

"What about Scott's boss? You've mentioned a few times before that he has a lot of knowledge in the supernatural area," said Anna.

"He does," said Stiles. "But the good sheriff is headed there today and neither of us want to risk running in to him."

Anna groaned. "There's got to be a way we can investigate this without setting off your father's radar." She paced the kitchen, twirling her hair. "How about this? We take Clipper with us to see Scott's boss and if we run into your dad, we just explain that Clip had an appointment."

"That's doable," said Stiles. "But he'll remember that he mentioned stopping by the vet's office to me this morning. I probably shouldn't go."

"But you know the right questions to ask and how to interpret the answers," she said. "I really need you there. Please, please, please?" she asked, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Stiles fought the smile playing at his lips. He scratched his chin deviously. "Will you make me chocolate chip peanut butter pancakes if I acquiesce to your request?"

"If the pack doesn't die then yes I'll stuff you with pancakes until you beg for mercy," she promised. "And points for use of the word 'acquiesce'."

He smiled. "Well…I guess Clipper would really need me there, seeing as he's terrified of going to the vet, right?" he asked, winking.

She smirked. "Oh yeah, petrified. Taking him to the vet is really a two person job."

He chuckled. "Okay. I'll do it for Clip. You know because my presence is essential to his emotional health."

"Thank you," she said. She peeked out at Lena and the pack. "It's pretty amazing how they can identify each other, huh? Did you see how they all converged on Lena because she was the new one? Freaky having such sharp senses."

Stiles giggled. "Yeah, add in a little butt sniffing and I'd swear I was at the dog park."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Derek you are so sweet to help me unpack," said Lena. She looked over at Anna, who was changing the bed linens. "You've got a very nice pretend boyfriend, hon."

"He's the best," said Anna. She cleared her throat, knowing Derek was eager to speak to Lena alone. She smoothed the comforter into place. "Why don't you two get to know each other? Stiles and I need to take a little field trip but we'll be back soon."

As she went to walk out of the room, Lena stopped her. "Well aren't you two lovebirds gonna kiss goodbye? It's bad luck if you don't." The woman turned back to her suitcase and grinned. "If ya'll want that cute sheriff to think you're a couple you best practice when he ain't around."

"Maybe later," said Anna, smirking at Lena's turned back. "But nice try." She turned to Derek and mouthed 'good luck' before exiting.

"So," said Lena, back still turned to Derek, who sat down in a rocking chair. "I'm a little confused about something."

"Maybe I can help," offered Derek.

"I think you can. Rather, I hope you can," said Lena, finally sitting on the bed and facing him. She exhaled. "There's somethin' different about you and the two young men downstairs."

"What do you think that might be?" asked Derek.

"Not sure," said Lena, cautiously. "I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Okay. Tell me this. How did you feel when you walked into the house today? How did you feel when you met the three of us?" asked Derek. "Be honest, Lena. I'm not going to judge you."

"I felt…warm. Like when you step outside into the sunshine and feel it on your skin. When you bask in it and let it sink into your bones until you feel the warmth from inside out," she said.

Derek smiled. "I've never heard it described in quite that way before. But I like how you said it. Now that you've put words to the feeling, what do you think might be different about us? And how is it that you were able to sense it?"

She laughed softly. "I don't know because I've never felt this way before. But if I were to guess, I'd say it's because we're all kindred spirits. In a sense."

Derek nodded and went to the bed. He sat beside her. "We certainly are. In fact, we're much more than kindred spirits. We're really like…family. Blood. We're bonded by something very special and unique."

She hesitated. "Why's that?"

"Because you are the same thing that I am. You're the same as Scott and Jackson. We're creatures cut from the same cloth," said Derek. He took her hand. "Anna told me about you and what you went through for so long…not knowing what you really are. That must have been very tough to bear. I was fortunate enough to spend my life around others just like me. I was born this way, like you were. Scott and Jackson weren't. They were changed by a bite. But there's no distinction between us now. We're united by a force that can't be broken."

She observed Derek quietly for a moment. "What I really am," she said.

"I'm sure you've heard the word in books and in myths. In movies. But no one has ever given that characteristic to you. It must have seemed too fantastical, especially since you spent your entire life surrounded by normal, everyday humans," he said. "The word was never even considered, I'm sure."

Lena gulped. "What word is that baby?"

"Werewolf."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Doctor Eric Deaton's office was rather quiet, as it usually was each day around noontime. Eric typically did all surgeries in the morning, so by twelve, he and his small staff were able to eat and then tackle a busy afternoon of regular appointments. He was just finishing his lunch when he heard the familiar jingle of the front door opening. He smiled. It was Scott's charismatic friend Stiles. The doctor always rather liked the boy as he was good humored and did his level best to keep the young werewolf alive.

He exited his office and went to the waiting room. "I've got it Ginny," he said to his receptionist. He chuckled upon seeing Stiles, joined by a young redhead, giving a pep talk to a large white husky.

"Now Clipper, I promise Dr. Deaton is very nice. There will be no needles today, nor will a thermometer be placed in any orifice. I'd put you on the dog scale, but I think that you would probably break it," he said. The encouragement was a lost cause, as the young dog didn't seem at all stressed by his surroundings. However, he appeared to enjoy the extra attention he was getting from Stiles. He wagged his tail at the boy, eyes gleaming with affection. "I'll be right with you the whole time."

Eric chuckled and extended his hand to Anna. "Eric Deaton."

She smiled. "Anna Mason. Nice to meet you doctor. Thank you for seeing us on such short notice."

"Of course," he said, smiling. "Scott is an excellent worker. If he calls in a favor, I make good on it." He nodded to Clipper. "Let's get him into an exam room."

Ginny looked confused. "Doctor don't you want them to fill out some paperwork first?"

"No worries Ginny," said Eric. "Perhaps next time."

Ginny shrugged. "Okie doke."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"A curse was one of the first things I thought of," Eric admitted. "I've heard of this before."

"You have?" asked Anna. "Similar to what we're dealing with now?"

"Yes," said the doctor. "However, not on such a grand scale. But Peter had a flair for the dramatic, so I'm not surprised at the severity of it."

"Do you know how Peter was able to accomplish this?" asked Anna.

"Some of our theories include gypsies or possibly a hex," said Stiles.

The doctor shook his head. "Modern gypsies have shed many of their old ways. Curses are considered gauche and outdated now. Hexes don't cross dimensional lines, so Peter would never have power in death. They can't affect more than one person either. At least, I have never seen that happen. You see, this particular curse resulted from some sort of an act, most likely a deeply violent one."

"Well Peter was all about the killing when he died," said Stiles. "Beacon Hills was the leader in the violent acts market a month ago."

Eric nodded. "Have either of you ever heard the expression 'there's a fine line between genius and insanity'?"

Anna nodded. "Plenty of times when I was at Northeastern."

"A psych major," said Eric knowingly. "How much do you know about Peter Hale? I mean the man he was before the fire."

"Very bright, but troubled as a kid," said Anna. "His early criminal records were expunged, but I tracked down Adele Laramie, who was his former babysitter when Peter was about nine years old. She told me a real stomach turner. Apparently, some of the neighbors had begun to report that their cats were going missing. Adele always found Peter to be a very odd child, so she suspected that he could have been behind it all. She decided to forego her afternoon soaps one day and spy on Peter while he played outside in the yard. She told me that she saw Peter lure one of the cats into the yard using tuna fish. When the cat got close enough, he grabbed it, sprayed it in the face with Raid and brought it into Adele's tool shed. She freaked, and confronted Peter. When she went into her shed, she found seven other cats in there, all dead. She said some had their feet cut off and their eyes removed."

Stiles cringed. "Heartwarming. They should tell that one every Christmas."

Eric leaned on the exam table. "Peter had a brilliant mind. However he used it for evil rather than good. The catatonia he experienced gave him an entire six years to build up an unbelievable amount of rage. His vendetta surrounding the fire only gave him an excuse to commit the heinous acts that he longed for. His will was so strong, that even now, in death, it's having detrimental effects."

"So we know that it took a violent event to lay the curse on Peter," started Anna.

"But we need to pinpoint exactly which event that was," said Stiles. "Not only that but we still don't know how the effects of the curse become activated in the pack."

"My aunt Lena warned the pack to stay away from any dogs," said Anna.

Eric looked thoughtful. "I would say that a bite or scratch would be the culprit. I'd keep the pack quarantined for the time being. As long as the curse stays dormant, you can use the time to figure out how to reverse it altogether."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Danny stood up from the computer and stretched. "Internet's got jack shit. I need to rest my brain and do something physical for a while. I'm gonna start cleaning out those gutters. You guys let me know if you need me."

Slider stood up and addressed Lena and the pack. "I may as well give him a hand until Anna and Stiles get back. Lena, you're in charge," he said, winking at the woman.

"Was there any doubt?" she asked, smiling. She watched him exit through the front door and turned back to the pack. "Werewolf," she said.

Jackson smiled. "It'll sound less weird over time."

Lena crossed her legs, letting her high heel dangle off her foot. "I wish my father was still alive. He'd have been fascinated by all of this. He was really the one that helped me harness my powers growing up. He researched and trained me for hours upon end. It was a long hard road with a lot of disappointment and fights along the way. But he never gave up on me. Ever."

"Werewolf parents take on those roles," said Derek. "I had the benefit of my mothers knowledge and training to guide me through my childhood. It sounds like your father was quite good with werewolves. He had a special knack for it." He turned to Scott. "Kind of like Stiles."

Scott nodded. "Will you be part of our pack now Lena?" he asked.

"Not until this curse is resolved," Derek interjected. "I'm not putting others at risk. I already have enough to worry about with you and Jackson." He looked over at Lena and smiled warmly. "But when the curse is eliminated then, yes, I would be very glad to have you become part of the pack."

"And I would like that very much," said Lena.

Just then the sound of a car horn was heard, followed by loud crash outside. Jackson stood up, turning pale. "It's Danny. He fell."

The pack went racing outside just as Danny's father, Mike, was exiting his truck with an expression of terror on his face. Danny's pit bull, Brent, was barking excitedly in the front seat. Mike closed the driver's side door and began running towards his son, who was lying face up in the bushes. "I just beeped when I pulled in and he lost his balance on the ladder when he turned," Mike explained.

Slider was kneeling next to Danny, who was on his back groaning. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

"Son," said Danny's father, kneeling next to him and laying a hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to,"

"No worries, Dad. I'm good. Just give me a second," said Danny.

Jackson knelt down next to his friend. Slider and Mike stood up. "I think we should get you checked out," said Slider, removing his cell from his pocket.

"No," said Danny. "Seriously, I've taken worse hits in lacrosse. I'm fine."

"Oh baby I don't know. You landed like a ton of bricks," said Lena. "I think you should at least have a doctor take a look at you."

"I'll call," said Mike, his face marred with concern. He pulled his cell from his pocket and walked closer to the back of the house as he spoke to the 911 dispatcher.

Brent continued to bark in the front seat, watching Danny nervously. Derek listened to the animal as its sounds graduated from anxious and excited to dark and malevolent. Brent growled as he put his front feet up on the driver's side arm rest, his snout pressed against the glass. Thick saliva coated the partially opened window. Derek looked at the dog and saw that he was eyeing Jackson, most likely mistaking his kneeling posture as threatening and not as genuine concern for Danny.

Lena looked up at the dog too, her eyes becoming wide. The driver's side door was moving just slightly under the weight of the dog. "The door ain't shut right," she said looking at Derek. "Get yourself and the boys inside!"

Derek took Scott by the shoulders. "In the house, Scott. Now!"

Scott stumbled forward on the steps, taking only a moment to look back at Mike's truck. Brent pounded his paws on the armrest and the door released, cracking open a few mere inches. The dog applied force again, this time pushing the door wide open. He fell hard onto the driveway, but recovered quickly. The animal used its powerful musculature to lift himself up and, in a fit of pure rage, raced wildly towards Jackson.

Derek yanked Jackson by the collar. "Get inside!" he bellowed.

Jackson made it to the bottom step, but Brent was too fast. Derek knew Jackson would never make it into the house without the dog getting to him first. He swallowed, building up his resolve. His instincts as alpha kicked in and he protectively stood between the boy and the dog. Jackson was at the top step when Brent slammed into Derek. They tussled for a few moments before Derek finally righted himself, now facing the dog. Brent snapped his jaws at Derek's throat. The alpha used his powerful arms to hold the dog at bay, not wanting to harm the animal, especially in front of his owners. However, if the dog kept it up, Derek knew he'd have to put Brent down.

Slider came to Derek's aid, attempting to take Brent by the collar. The dog then pivoted and lurched at Slider, going for the man's neck, instead sinking his teeth into his face and right ear. "Derek, get inside!" hollered Slider, as the dog held him tightly in his jaws. He then released his grip, only to go now for Slider's neck. The dog's jaws tore into Slider's fingers as he put his hand out to protect his throat.

Derek knew he couldn't leave the Slider there. He raced towards man and dog, only to be stopped by Lena. "Inside!" she ordered, before sharply elbowing the dog in the ribs. The animal yelped and released Slider, now turning his eyes on the female werewolf. Brent growled and circled her. Derek turned as he got to the front door. His eyes widened as Lena let out a deafening roar, fangs exposed, her eyes donning a deep crimson hue. Derek was stunned. "Alpha," he whispered_._ Brent, frightened by the powerful creature before him, finally backed off enough for Slider to get a better grip on his collar with his good hand.

Mike, who had walked to the backyard while he called an ambulance for Danny, was shocked to hear what had happened. "I'm so sorry, everyone," he said loading Brent back into the car. "He's never done anything like this before. Really, he's always been such a great dog. I'll pay for your hospital bills. It's the least I can do," he offered to Slider.

Anna and Stiles pulled up just as the rescue was driving away, with both Danny and Slider safely inside the vehicle. Mike followed in his truck. "What the hell happened?" she asked, frantically as they walked in the front door.

Lena took Clipper from Anna. "Long story, but the Reader's Digest version is that Danny fell off the ladder while he was doing the gutters and Slider got attacked by Danny's dog. He might lose two of his fingers and part of his right ear," said Lena.

"Oh my God," said Anna. "Are you guys okay?" she asked everyone.

"We're all fine," said Scott. "Jackson and I would have been a pit bull's lunch had it not been for Derek. He jumped in front of us as the dog ran right for us."

"Were you bitten?" Anna asked nervously.

Derek shook his head. "No, were fine. Really."

Anna exhaled. "Jesus. That was a close call if there ever was one." She patted Derek on the shoulder. "But everyone's definitely okay?"

Derek nodded. "Sure. Just a close call like you said. We're good."

There was something in the tone of his voice that told her he was hiding something. She made a silent gesture for Derek to follow her into the kitchen. Stiles, noting the exchange between the two, decided to follow. "You looked like you could use a drink," Anna said to Derek, pouring him a whiskey. "It must have been a scary few moments, thinking Jackson or Scott could be hurt. Or that the curse could be triggered."

Derek said nothing. Raising the glass to his lips, he took a long pull of the amber liquid. He placed his glass on the counter and looked down. He looked between Anna and Stiles, placing his index finger in front of his lips, signaling that they needed to remain quiet. He lifted up his shirt, revealing a six-inch half moon shaped bite just below his rib cage.

Anna and Stiles gulped. Anna went to Derek, squeezing his hand and looking at him with sympathy. She knew he inevitably blamed himself for setting the curse in motion, but he was only trying to protect his pack.

Stiles' hands were folded into fists, thinking of what was to come. All he could see was Scott on his deathbed, black icy hands pulling him into the darkness, and away from Stiles. He couldn't bear what he was experiencing inside. It was a cold, sickening feeling and he felt as if it would smother him. He couldn't say goodbye to Scott. Not now or ever. With shaky hands, Stiles took Derek's glass and swallowed the remaining whiskey.


	12. Chapter 12

12

The "conversation" that ensued took place on a white board in Anna's kitchen, as Derek was insistent that his bite be kept a secret.

Stiles-_Well the curse has gone viral. Now what? _

Derek-_Keeping our mouths shut is the most important thing we can do._

Stiles-_Why can't we tell Scott and Jackson? They need to know this!_

Derek (shaking his head)-_It will only get them upset. If we can figure this out soon then they'll never have to know._

Stiles (erasing to make more room)- _Soon? We were on borrowed time BEFORE you were bitten! It's not fair to them. You can't do this. Wouldn't you want to know?_

Derek-_What, that I might die? No! Look, I'm the alpha. I do everything for a reason. You are both going to have to just trust me._

Stiles-_Anna? You want to chime in?_

Anna-_Not really._

Stiles-_Anna…_

Anna-_Pass?_

Stiles threw his hands up in frustration. "Really?" he mouthed.

Anna grabbed the eraser and deleted their conversation. She looked between Stiles and Derek. "Alright then. Back to the old grind Stiles," she said in mock cheerfulness. "I say you and I go on another trip and then go see how Slider and Danny are doing. Derek, will Lena be sufficient in guarding the pack?"

Derek thought back to Lena's eyes and the shocking revelation of her alpha status. No one else seemed to notice what took place outside. Slider was in too much pain, Danny was laid up and the pack had been inside. Anna mentioned seeing Lena change when she was younger but Derek wasn't sure that she knew what the crimson mark of an alpha was. Therefore, he decided to keep yet another tidbit of information to himself. Besides, he wanted to avoid another whiteboard discussion anyway. "She's more than capable, yes."

"Good," said Anna. "Stiles, you drive."

"Where are we going?" he asked, arms folded, refusing to budge. His irritation was more than apparent.

"Library," said Anna.

Stiles frowned. "Why? We've got plenty of information online. This isn't the Stone Age, Wilma Flintstone."

"The Internet has proven to be about as useful as a screen door on a submarine. Besides, libraries are great. They're full of these strange artifacts called books. These books are made from big, tall things called trees. The books have paper pages that you turn and, on these pages, there's information," she said.

Stiles eyes widened in surprise and Derek bit back laughter. He looked at the alpha with disdain. "What's so funny?"

Derek chuckled. "Sorry. I just didn't realize that Anna had the same knack for lacing a comment with sarcasm as you do, Stiles."

Stiles stuck his tongue out at both of them before exiting the kitchen. "Yeah well she learned it from me," he called over his shoulder.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Anna watched Stiles drive, his face a mix of disappointment and concern. She sighed. "Stiles please don't be upset with me."

He stared dully out of the windshield. "I'm just reeling from the new experience of you taking DEREK'S side over mine. Especially in this incredibly shitty situation."

She put her hand on his knee. "I understand. However, I think Derek may be right in keeping this from the boys."

Stiles looked incredulous. "You're kidding me, right? Scott is my best friend and he needs to know what's going on. His life is hanging in the balance. I can't even believe that I have to pretend that everything's fine just so Derek can get his way."

Anna looked at him sympathetically. "Stiles, Derek isn't doing this to get his way," she said quietly. "He's doing it to spare Scott and Jackson from any pain. Imagine if someone told you that you were going to die. Not only that but this impending death was going to be slow and excruciating. That would be just like torturing someone. Derek's taking the brunt of the worry on himself. Look, I know he's not your favorite person but from what I've observed, he is a good leader. Right now I prefer to step back and allow him to make the important and tough decisions that any leader has to make. Sometimes they aren't the most popular, but they could be the most effective."

Stiles looked over at her. "What happens if it backfires? What then?"

"It very well could backfire. I don't disagree with you. But I prefer to let things take their course in that regard," she said.

"If you were in Derek's shoes would you tell me?" he asked.

She looked down. "You know my husband Dave…he has…he HAD this habit of leaving his shoes out in a variety of different places and I would inevitably end up tripping over them. Well, after about three years of near death by shoe, I started to devise ways to get back at him. I'd hide the shoes or put funny laces on them or glue them together." She started to laugh. "He went through so many pairs of shoes it was ridiculous. One night we were getting ready to go to some fancy party at a house in Boston. Well don't you know, he leaves his dress shoes in the middle of the kitchen floor and I nearly knocked myself unconscious on the corner of the counter when I tripped over them."

Stiles smiled. "What'd you do to the shoes that time?"

She giggled. "I got out this bright fuchsia nail polish and painted hearts all over his brand new black shoes."

Stiles laughed. "And what did Dave do when he saw them?"

"That little stinker," she said. "Didn't miss a beat. He just put on his tux and proudly slipped on the black shoes with the hearts and strolled out of the house on his way to get the champagne."

Stiles chuckled. "That's too funny." Then he paused. "Wait, you said on his way to get the champagne?" He gulped. "That was the night he died."

She nodded. "You know in some ways I'm grateful that his death was so sudden. I'd hate to have him suffer with a terminal illness that drags on for months or even years. I just keep thinking of that one last moment I had with him. It was happy and funny and so totally Dave. In that moment I wasn't thinking that he'd die only minutes later. I was just in that place in time. No fear. No worry. They don't say 'ignorance is bliss' for nothing."

Stiles took her hand. "I think I'm seeing things a little more clearly now. You're right. Derek, God help me, is right too. We'll figure this out and Scott and Jackson can just go about their lives, free of any concern." He swallowed hard. "We'll take the worry for them."

She squeezed his hand and smiled. "You're a good friend, Stiles. To Scott and to me."

He exhaled. "Hopefully this all goes our way."

"Well let's not think about that right now," she said. "I need a break from the drama."

He went to turn onto Brooks Street, which led to the library. "Go straight," she said. "We're not going to the library."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Detective Mason, you LIED to Derek? Shame, shame."

"You think he could tell?" she asked, suddenly nervous.

"He can always tell. But I think he trusts you enough to know that if you lie it's for a good reason," he said.

"I hope so," she said.

He watched her for a moment. "I thought you looovveedd the library and all those wonderful books," he teased. "Unless you're pissed about me calling you Wilma Flintstone, because as cartoon characters go she was pretty smokin'."

Anna laughed. "You and your redheads Stiles."

He shrugged. "Hey some like it hot. What can I say? But I am glad we're not going to the library. I don't like it there. I have to be quiet, which, for me, is much harder than for the average person. Plus sifting through books doesn't seem like the best way to be using our time right now."

"Agreed," said Anna, directing him to take a right towards the historic part of town.

"So," he said, looking expectantly. "Where are we going?"

She sighed. "It's a bit of a long shot, actually. You'll probably just laugh."

"Anna I only laugh at you when you try to eat with chopsticks or…when I catch you eating raw cookie dough out of the freezer wearing only your underwear. Which, then I wasn't so much laughing but panting."

She shook her head and cracked up. "In my defense, I was wearing a t-shirt, it was one in the morning and I thought you'd left."

"I fell asleep on the couch." He sighed dramatically. "Ah, what a night that was, Anna. What a night. I wake up for some water and standing before me in the silvery light of the moon is a ravishing beauty in black panties with little pink polka dots and,"

"How do you even remember what kind of…?"

"Just trust me on this Anna, okay?" He giggled mischievously. "I'd return the favor, but I don't like cookie dough. Could I interest you in a nice mint chocolate chip ice cream perhaps? Or a Klondike bar? I've also got a variety of boxer briefs to choose from. Spiderman, The Hulk and, of course…_Iron Man_," he offered, winking.

"Stiles!" she scolded, laughing hysterically. "My goodness, I think you sometimes forget you're only sixteen, my friend. Wow. Save that seduction technique for Lydia. Turn left Iron Man."

Stiles chuckled as he pulled the Rover on to Benefit Street, a beautiful, historic part of Beacon Hills. The street used to be the center of town many years before. Through hours of volunteer work and donations from the town's wealthier residents, Benefit Street was able to maintain the same charm it had in years past. In fact, the Benefit Street section of Beacon Hills had a bit of a following with local historians and tourists alike. It held the distinction of being one of the most well preserved historic sections in Trinity County, as well as in the entire state of California.

Anna led Stiles to the town's first cemetery, its earliest burials going back to the 1850's. Stiles noted headstones so old that one could hardly read the deceased's name. "This is so cool," said Anna. "Historic areas look so different out here than they do in Boston. This looks like a movie set. Pull into the cemetery gates."

Stiles stiffened in apprehension. "Why? Where are we going?" he asked.

"Just beyond the cemetery. In the old caretakers cabin," she said.

Stiles suddenly looked more than freaked. "But…it's abandoned back there."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Geez, I hope not. This is the address I got."

"Please tell me we're not going where I think we are. Please?"

Anna looked confused. "Just to see a woman named Zarya Melnikov," she said.

Stiles sucked in air. "No, absolutely not," he said, putting the car in reverse and beginning to turn around.

"Stiles what's wrong with you?" she asked. "I heard it through the grapevine that she's a very powerful psychic."

"She's a very powerful something but it's not a psychic," said Stiles. "She is freaking scary and dangerous and starred in ninety percent of my childhood nightmares. I can't believe that you almost just led us right to her."

Anna looked baffled. "Can you just please stop the car for a second? I didn't know you were so afraid of her."

Stiles begrudgingly placed his foot on the brake and looked at the small road leading up to the old caretakers cabin and shuddered. "It's not just me who's afraid, Anna. Since Zarya moved to Beacon Hills in the sixties, she's been the source of many nightmares for people in town, kids and adults alike. There are rumors that she's laid curses on people in town who she doesn't like. Odd things happen around here at night, too. Real scary shit like screams and moaning and all that. Everyone just knows to stay away from her. Even my dad won't come down here."

Anna watched him intently. "But you're especially messed about her. Why?"

He bit his thumbnail and looked down at his lap. "A little over three years ago, Scott and I came down here on our bikes. We thought we'd be these big badasses and go to the cabin, then brag about how brave we were around school. The whole time up here, we talked all big, like we were six feet tall and bulletproof." He nodded to the small road ahead. "But by the time we pulled the bikes onto the path, our resolve had already begun to disappear. We made it to the entrance of the garden before Scott started hanging back. But you know me. Mister Curious. But you know what they say about how curiosity killed the cat," he said in an almost whisper.

"Stiles," said Anna, squeezing his hand. "What happened?"

"Scott hid in the trees, begging me to leave. But I just…I just kept walking towards the cabin, like I wasn't even in my own body anymore. My feet kept moving forward, no matter what my head was telling them to do. Once I got to the front door, I remember standing there, thinking 'You've made it this far! Can't turn back now.' I felt this burst of courage and couldn't stop myself. Just as I was about to reach up and knock on the door, it opened and this horrible, bony hand shot through and grabbed my forearm. She had these awful long fingernails that dug into my arm. I tried to get free but she was so strong, not like a frail old lady should be. Scott started to scream to me near the trees. I just remember yelling at her to get off me. I called her an old witch and told her my father was going to come and arrest her if she hurt me." He shuddered. "She just smiled this creepy grin. Her teeth were cracked and brown and her eyes were cloudy. Her breath was so stale and hot."

"How did you get free?" Anna asked.

"Scott mustered up all of his courage and pried her hand from my arm. She just started cackling and then she pointed at Scott and me, not saying a word. She just laughed that awful raspy laugh. The two of us took off like bats out of hell and never went back. I've never even told anyone else that story before," he said. He reached down to his right forearm and rubbed it. "I swear I can still feel her fingernails digging into my skin."

"That sounds really scary Stiles. But don't you think Zarya was just trying to scare you because you were trespassing on her property? I mean I'm sure you and Scott weren't the first two kids in Beacon Hills to try something like that. She was probably just fed up," said Anna.

Stiles shook his head. "No. It gets worse. Not three weeks after the incident at the cabin, my mother was dead," he said, flatly. "And around the same time, Scott's dad had his bags packed and left town."

Anna looked stunned. "Stiles, you really think Zarya had something to do with your mother's death?"

"I KNOW she did. She cursed us. It's because of her that my father only leaves the house to go to work and he drinks himself to sleep every night. It's the reason why Scott's mom stays up crying. Scott and I made some stupid dare, and look what it's done to us? Look what it's done to our families?" He looked at her only briefly with red-rimmed eyes before he put the car in drive and cut the wheel. "You know at first, right after Scott was bitten, I was convinced that it was part of the Zarya curse. Instead it was that lunatic Peter. I don't know what's worse; Zarya or Peter Hale."

Anna watched him, astounded. "Stiles I had no idea. But listen if Zarya could, in fact, curse you and Scott, that means she could possibly have the power to curse Peter. If you'll just let me talk to her, I can,"

He simply shook his head, indicating that he didn't want to discuss the matter any further. She gulped, turning to face out the passenger side window. They rode once again towards the cemetery. Stiles could see headstones in the clearing and accelerated towards them, wanting nothing more than to be away from that horrible little cabin with the hag that wasted away inside. Just as his foot became heavy on the accelerator, a hunched form appeared in front of the Rover. Stiles pumped the brakes, landing just inches from the figure. He and Anna watched with wide eyes as the creature removed her babushka with gnarled claw like hands. Her cloudy eyes met Stiles and she sneered at him. She walked to the driver's side door. Stiles had a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel. "Why you be here again, boy?" she asked in a heavy Russian accent. "You don't learn lesson?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Derek eyed Jackson with concern, noting the boy was asleep for the third time that day. Jackson had complained a few hours earlier that he was feeling very tired, probably because of the late hours they'd been keeping. What made Derek nervous was that, although werewolves slept and had times when they felt tired, they never got sick. Derek just hoped that Jackson's lethargy wasn't, in fact, something more sinister.

Fortunately, Scott remained chipper, looking online for any information or talking with Allison on the phone. He'd also called the hospital and happily reported that Danny was doing just fine. Slider, on the other hand, sustained more serious injuries. He did, in fact lose part of his right earlobe and had moderate nerve damage in his hand. Derek was wholly grateful to the Hells Angel for attempting to save him and the pack from the curse. It was a selfless act that Derek would not soon forget.

He touched the fabric of his shirt that covered his bite wound, which was nearly healed. However, Derek knew its effects would still be felt, so matter what. He went closer to Jackson and listened to the young mans heartbeat. It was a little elevated for Derek's taste, a possible sign that his body was already beginning to fight something off. He seemed otherwise fine.

Derek's mind drifted to Anna. She had been lying when she told Stiles that they were going to the library. However Derek knew that she was using the fib to keep everyone from panicking. He was curious as to where they really did go and if it produced anything useful. He pulled out his cell and shot over a quick text asking if everything was okay. He smiled when he got the immediate response: 'Everything is good, even in the perpetual state of weirdness that is now my life. How are you, Lena and the pack? Any word on Danny and Slider?'

He didn't want to alarm her by mentioning Jackson. 'We're good. Danny is fine and Slider's a little worse for wear but he'll be okay too. Get back safe.'

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stiles shifted the car in park, locking eyes with the woman. "Zarya," he said, coldly.

"So now you upper lip nice and stiff, ey boy?" she asked, amused. "You run like little hare when I see you last."

"I was thirteen," stated Stiles. "I was just a kid."

"Sixteen make you a man?" she asked, cackling. "You think because you grow little hairs on you spuds that now you a man? Ha!"

Anna got out of the car, much to Stiles' chagrin. "Zarya," she said, going to her. "My name is Anna Mason. We didn't come today to bother you. We need your help. It's about a man named Peter Hale."

Zarya grunted in irritation, focusing her cloudy eyes on Anna. The old woman approached her slowly, causing Stiles to get out of the car and stand protectively by her side. The woman watched Anna with interest. "You pretty. You giving mister big man here tastes?" she asked, licking her wrinkled lips.

Stiles felt his face get hot, not so much from embarrassment but from anger. He went to say something in response but Anna stopped him. "No Zarya. We're just friends. There's no…tasting going on."

Zarya grunted and took Anna's hand, sniffing at her wrist. Stiles, again, went to assist, but Anna told him it was okay. The woman then moved to Anna's neck, the wet stench of her breath making Anna wrinkle her nose in disgust. The old woman pulled away. "You don't lie. The boy's scent don't linger on you. But another's does. This one a man, not a boy. This one strong, like his scent. He marks you. As his."

"Terrific," said Stiles under his breath. "Not only am I face to face with the witch that cursed me and Scott but now I find out that Derek's been peeing on your leg."

"I'm no witch," said Zarya, indignantly. "And boy I don't curse you or you friend!"

Stiles looked at her skeptically. "Oh really?

"Of course not. Come," she said. "I will show you."

"Show us what?" asked Stiles.

Zarya looked at him, her expression oddly soft and malevolent. "The truth boy. The truth." She hobbled up the path towards the cabin. She turned as she saw Stiles go back to the car. "The car won't fit on the path," she said. "You must walk."

"Great," he said, looking at Anna apprehensively. Stiles felt every cell in his body fight him as he grabbed Anna's hand tightly. The trees felt as if they were closing in upon the trio, ready to strike at any moment. Their knotty branches reminded Stiles of Zarya's twisted, arthritic hands.

Zarya turned again, nodding to Stiles and Anna. "You want my help or not? Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

13

*Thank you Jaiden Darby, you are very kind! Thank you to everyone reading and alerting. Enjoy the weekend.

Anna was surprised when they arrived at the clearing of the path. The cabin, though small and quite old, was in rather good shape. The windows were clear and intact and they had freshly pressed dressings. The shutters and front door sported new paint, in a soft creamy yellow shade. Colorful wildflowers swayed along a stone path. A large orange tabby cat jumped off a bench and strolled onto the path, greeting Zarya with a series of friendly meows, chirps and purrs.

"This Arina," said Zarya, nodding to the cat. Arina rubbed her face on Zarya's outstretched hand. "She good girl."

Anna knelt down and Arina trotted to her. The cat rubbed on her hands and arched her back before lying on her belly. "Hi Arina," said Anna in a kind voice. "Aren't you a pretty girl?" The cat swished her tail and purred softly.

Anna stood up and looked at Stiles. He rolled his eyes. "Go ahead. Say it."

"I'm just thinking, as housing for a supposed devil-witch, this is a little more _Better Homes and Gardens_ than _Tales From the Crypt_," she said, looking at him sympathetically.

"Yeah well we haven't been inside yet. And gimme a break, I was thirteen and scared," whispered Stiles. "I don't remember the cabin being this…welcoming. There was no cute little kitty and let's not forget the cackling and grabbing with claw hands."

Zarya turned. "Let's see how good you look when you old like me," she said, indignant. "Remember YOU were one trespassing. How about I come to your house. How you like that?"

Stiles cleared his throat. "Sorry."

"Just come inside. We have tea," she said, opening the front door and stepping inside. She left it open and Arina followed her in.

Stiles took a deep breath and looked warily at Anna. "If we end up like Hansel and Gretel, I swear, I'll…"

Anna giggled. "Come on," she said, taking his arm and pulling him into the cabin. "I'll protect you, Linski."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stiles looked at the steaming cup of tea in front of him and involuntarily scrunched his nose. He sat with his behind at the very edge of the small loveseat, ready to jump out of the seat at any given moment. The inside of the cabin was surprisingly quaint. Fluffy gingham pillows were placed neatly in each seating area. The walls were whitewash and decorated with delicate watercolors. Arina napped on a small cushioned bench.

Zarya grunted. "If you no want tea, why you take it, Big Man? That's fresh from garden."

"Because I don't know if I'll be…allergic to whatever's in it. And my name isn't Big Man, it's…" he started.

"I know. They call you Stiles, yes?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Zarya, we came here because we wanted to talk about someone named Peter Hale. You see, earlier this year, he…" started Anna.

Zarya put her hand up. "Yes, I know of Peter Hale. But we not talk about him. Not yet love. Not yet. The boy don't trust me," she said, looking at Stiles intently. "He must trust before we go further."

Stiles' left knee bounced nervously.

"What you think I did to you, boy? Them three years ago," said Zarya.

Stiles set his jaw. "I think you cursed my family. And my friend Scott's too. Because of what we did."

"What you do?" she asked.

Anna could see Stiles' cheeks begin to flush red, a sign of either extreme anxiety or anger. "You know what we did," he said through gritted teeth.

"What? You come to play game? To tell all you friends you a tough guy and come to knock on old Zarya's door?" asked Zarya.

Stiles nodded.

"Boy why would I curse you and you friend for something like that?" she asked.

Stiles stood up. "Then why was my mother dead in under a month? Huh? And why did Scott's dad leave him? Look we didn't mean to bother you. We were just being kids! Christ, I'm sorry okay? But, but did you have to take my mom away?" he barely squeaked out. His lower lip quivered and he looked at his feet.

Zarya stood up, looking sympathetically at Stiles. "My boy, you been thinking I hurt you momma all this time? Just for a little prank? My goodness," she said, going to him and touching his arm, this time softly. He didn't shrink away from the light pressure. His eyes were flooded with tears. "Old Zarya wouldn't hurt no one. Especially none as good and kind as you momma."

Stiles blinked in surprise. "You knew my mother?"

"Her name Linda," said Zarya, going back to her rocker and sitting down. Stiles rejoined Anna on the loveseat. "Her name suit her just fine. She was pretty woman. You look like her. You have her nice eyes, just like honey. Thick dark hair. I like Linda. Good woman, she was. She the one that call you Stiles first."

Stiles' eyes took a few moments to focus. "But I don't understand…how did you know her? My father never told me any of this."

"She come to me in secret," said Zarya. "Because she was ill."

Stiles looked pleadingly at Anna, his mind too blown to formulate any further questions on his own. "How long before she died did she visit you Zarya?" asked Anna.

"Only a week," said Zarya. "By then I could tell that she very sick. Too sick for cure."

"How did you know?" asked Stiles.

"I tell her fortune like I do since I was girl. I saw everything," she said, looking intently at Stiles.

Anna looked at Stiles, not sure if she could continue. She took a deep breath. "Stiles and I don't talk about this very much. What was she sick with Zarya?"

Stiles answered for her. "Stage four cancer," he said, in a near whisper. "By the time she died it had spread from her intestines to her stomach and her diaphragm. The doctor was surprised that she lived as long as she did."

Anna laid her hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Zarya, why did she come see you?"

"She told me doctor said it was too late to heal her. She asked me to help. To help her heal. She did not want to die. She love you and your father and was not ready to pass," said Zarya. "My herbs can do many things. But they not strong enough to heal someone that sick," she said sadly. "I give her something from my garden to ease her pain and to keep her belly settled. We talk her and I. She cry. I cry. Then she leave and I don't see her again. Before she leave I give Linda her favorite flower in nice bunch."

"The pansies," said Stiles. "I remember her bringing them home one night. I remember that."

"Stiles," said Anna, squeezing his shoulder.

"She'd never go to the doctor. She was terrified. I think the last time she saw a doctor was the day I was born. She'd started complaining about feeling sick all the time. She had headaches and threw up a lot. After weeks of begging from Dad and me…she finally went. When she got home she looked…she looked so…" He looked up at Zarya. "She was carrying the pansies and smiling. She said that the doctor said everything was fine and that she just had some mild acid reflux or something. Everything was okay for a week and then Scott and I decided to come to your cabin one night. A few days after that, my mother was much worse. She couldn't even get out of bed. She finally admitted to us was going on. She said she never wanted us to have to watch her suffer. Three weeks later she was gone forever. My mom died from her bed, looking out her bedroom window at her azalea bush. I remember closing her eyes for her."

A small cry escaped his lips and he pulled away from Anna. "Excuse me," he choked out before he ran out into the garden.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_Derek had drifted into a dream. He was in the woods on a cool autumn day. The air smelled delicious as he walked along by himself. The crisp, fallen leaves rustled beneath his gait._

_In the distance he saw her. Beautiful chestnut hair fell in waves down her back. "Laura," he called, smiling. "Where've you been?"_

_She turned and waved. Her lips moved but Derek couldn't hear what she was saying. He walked closer to her. Suddenly, Peter appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Laura by the throat. He held her there, with a sinister grin on his face. "Not much longer now," said Peter. "You'll soon be joining Laura in eternity and I'll have my immortality. Siblings reunited. An alpha earns back his rightful place. Ah, don't you just love happy endings?"_

_Derek looked to Laura. Her lips were still moving but he struggled to hear her. He looked back up at her quizzically, still trying to hear her words. He calmed his breath and listened. It soon came to him, a whisper on the wind, silently creeping to his ears. "Blood. Need…your blood. All of it, Derek. Break the curse!"_

_He felt himself slammed against a tree, pinned there, as Laura watched in horror. "Naughty girl," Peter said to her. "Giving away my secrets, are you? Well, if you're going to do that I'll have to silence you, my dear."_

_Derek screamed as he watched Laura go pale. Blood spilled from her mouth and Peter let her fall into a heap on the forest floor. Peter strolled to Derek. He struggled to free himself from the tree. Peter grinned at him from the ground. "So you might have one little piece of the puzzle, Nephew. But you won't figure it out in time. You'll be dead by sunrise." Peter extracted a small can of butane from his long coat and doused Derek with it before lining the bottom of the tree with the flammable liquid._

_Derek struggled like mad when he saw Peter extract a lighter. "Eye for an eye," he said wickedly, lighting the tree first and then Derek's feet. "Get used to the sensation of fire, Derek. This is all you and the pack will feel before the three of you finally die," he said, licking his lips. "Bye for now." Peter vanished among the trees._

_Derek felt the flames lick and pull at his clothing. "No!" he screamed, feeling his shoes sizzle and spit. The fire tugged at his jeans and slid inside them, it's intense sting making him cry out in agony. As he tried to wriggle free, he turned to his left, noting an unusual carving in the tree. It was a curved symbol, similar to the one for infinity. His eyes widened. He knew that symbol. And he knew that tree._

_Soon, his body was engulfed in yellow flame, searing his body in maddening pain. The fire reached his face. He cried out for mercy, but it did not come. _

"Derek!" called out a frantic Scott. The boy was shaking him violently. Derek shot up from the lounge chair and peered into Scott's frantic eyes. "Something's wrong. Jackson's really sick."

Derek noted that Scott wasn't looking so good either. His skin was pale and sweat gathered on his forehead. Derek stood up quickly, suddenly seeing stars and feeling as though he would black out. He felt the hands of Lena catch him as she offered him reassuring words. "Come on baby. You just need to let the feelin' pass."

Derek righted himself against Lena before feeling safe enough to stand up straight again. "Where is he?" he asked.

Lena led Derek into the downstairs guest room. Jackson was shirtless, his body slick with sweat. The sheets below him were soaked. Lena had placed ice packs under his arms and between his legs to help control the fever. He was vomiting into a bucket. "He was using the toilet up until ten minutes ago," said Lena. "Now he can't even stand up."

"God, it's so hot," said Jackson, panting. "My whole body feels like it's on fire." His eyes were wild and near delirium.

Derek felt Scott's hand on his shoulder. At first he thought it was a gesture of support, but when he turned, he realized Scott was only using him to balance himself. "Derek," said Lena. "How'd the curse get activated?"

He locked eyes with her, afraid to answer. Derek looked back at Scott's frightened eyes. "Scott…I'm sorry. Brent bit me. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to alarm you and Jackson."

"What?" Scott asked, eyes wide. "W-What are we going to do?"

Derek laid a hand on his shoulder. He cringed as he heard Jackson heave into the bucket once again. "Don't worry," he said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible, controlling every beat of his heart so Scott wouldn't know he was lying. "Anna and Stiles will find a way. You know Stiles always figures things out, right?"

Scott's heart was throbbing. He swallowed hard. "Okay. Yeah," he said, beginning to tremble. "It'll be okay."

Derek knew that was a lie.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stiles tried to catch his breath. The trees no longer threatened to choke him with their branches, but he clawed at his shirt and neck, unable to get adequate air into his lungs. '_Just a panic attack. Breathe. It'll be okay'…_No, this was different. This was pure, concentrated grief and it was weighing down on him with unmatched power.

He fell to his knees and felt warm tears pour forth from his eyes and he let his body rock with intense sobs. He shuddered and heaved with every emotion he'd stuffed down deep into his heart for so long. He felt his father's pain and loss. He felt Anna's as well. It was one huge wave that overtook him and he cried like he never had in his life. It hurt with such intensity yet it brought with it relief. Every hoarse cry that escaped with each exhalation brought him closer to equilibrium again.

Slowly, his body began to relax and the outside world appeared to him once again. The songs of nearby birds hit his ears and the fragrant blossoms in the garden tickled at his nose. The scent of the grass was familiar, as was the position he was crouched in. Something was familiar, but what? He sat up, resting his chin on his knees, allowing the bright sunlight to warm his body. Stiles' breathing had slowed and there was only a slight quivering in his chest as he inhaled and exhaled.

He looked around, a small thread of a thought tugging at his mind. It was something he didn't want to lose, so he simply concentrated on that thread, quieting his mind of everything else. The sounds of the birds soon faded to black. The sun dimmed and the lovely perfume of the flowers neutralized. But he could still smell the grass…that clean scent filling his nostrils. 'Think Stiles'.

Darkness and the scent of grass…and blood.

_Lydia._

He shot up, running back to the cabin, meeting Anna at the door.

"First things first, are you okay?" she asked.

He put his hands on her shoulders, his face still blotchy and his eyes puffy. "Yeah, better than I have been in awhile actually, but something just came to me."

"I know, in all the chaos of this morning and in light of what you just learned about your mother, we overlooked something very important," said Anna.

"Yes," said Stiles. "We completely forgot about what Doctor Deaton said about how the curse was laid on Peter."

"A violent act," said Anna.

"Exactly. Which wouldn't have occurred with Zarya. Not that we know of," he said.

She shook her head. "Zarya and I got a chance to get all caught up on Peter while you were outside. She says Peter tried to hurt her in order to scare her into cursing him. But she said she couldn't do it and fought him off. Eventually he gave up and sought another route."

Stiles looked through the front door of the cabin. "I'll set aside any curiosity as to how an old woman fought off Peter Hale for now. Listen, Anna, I know the violent act."

Anna's looked into his eyes and suddenly knew. "Lydia," she said, slapping herself on the forehead. "Of course, how did I not figure this out before?"

"You and me both. She was the only one who had no connection to the fire. When I begged Peter not to kill her, he looked indignant, like I'd insulted him for even letting the thought cross my mind. I'd always thought maybe he'd hurt her to get to me, but he could have gotten to me in any number of ways, you know?" he asked.

"Right. Okay, so now what?" asked Anna.

"I think Lydia is the key in reversing the curse. Anna, I haven't told you this and I need you to swear you won't repeat what I'm going to tell you," said Stiles.

"Of course. What is it?" she asked.

"Lydia told me that she not only can see things but she can feel things, like people's emotions. She said it started after she woke up in the hospital," he said.

Anna looked perplexed. "What do you think that means?"

"It mean she special," said a voice from the doorway. Zarya hobbled over to the two of them. "She powerful like no other. Peter knew that when he hurt her."

"Can she help us stop Peter Hale?" asked Stiles.

Zarya nodded. "Yes."

"How?" Anna asked.

"She must give up a part of herself," she said, going to the garden. She plucked several blooms, some bronze, others violet, from the ground. "Snapdragons," she said, handing them to Anna. "Place them in front of mirror to reflect bad energy back to sender."

Anna took them, admiring the beautiful shapes and colors. Zarya then reached down and plucked several stunning yellow blooms and handed them to Stiles. "St. John's Wort. They help with fever and keep the boogeyman away." Stiles looked down at the lovely golden petals. It actually appeared as if sunbeams were pouring forth from the inside of the flower. He wondered how such a beautiful thing could ward off evil spirits.

Stiles looked at Zarya intently, for once not shrinking from her gaze. "Zarya…what are you?"

She smiled, showing off her cracked, stained teeth. "I'm just old gypsy, boy. Ruska Roma. That all."

"Why did you come here to Beacon Hills?" Anna asked.

Her eyes softened. "I was once young and pretty like you," she said sadly. "Once. But then…"

"What happened to you?" asked Stiles. "Did you have a family?"

Zarya's cloudy eyes looked past Stiles and went somewhere far away in her mind. "That still for me to understand. So I no explain to you, boy. Because I can't."

Stiles looked down. "I'm sorry I thought that you cursed me and Scott. I…"

"Bah!" said Zarya putting up her hand. "No sorry. Go. Save your friends. Stop the curse. Time is slipping. I feel one boy already. He being pulled into dark as we speak."

Stiles' eyes widened. "Is it Scott? Zarya please tell me is it the other boy that was here with me that night three years ago?"

"You waste time!" exclaimed Zarya. "The youngest die first, so that leader must watch his soldiers fall at his feet. Then, leader dies alone. You must go now."

"But what about Lydia?" Anna asked. "You said she needs to give up something of herself. What is it?"

Zarya shook her head. "You and the boy are smart. You will find answer. Now go. Time is moving fast." She picked up Arina, who was milling at her feet. She walked to the door. "You come back and visit me, yes?"

Stiles smiled, thinking of his mother receiving much needed comfort from the woman that terrified the entire town. "Yes. Of course. Thank you. For everything."


	14. Chapter 14

14

*Thank you so much for reading and thank you to those reviewing. I appreciate the feedback.

"We have a problem," started Lena as she met Stiles and Anna in the driveway. The hot summer day began to wane as six o'clock rolled around. Cooler air began to drift into the neighborhood.

"I don't know if I want to hear this," said Anna.

"Don't be upset at Derek, but he was bitten by that dog earlier and didn't say anythin' to anyone," said Lena.

Anna and Stiles exchanged glances.

"Wait. Ya'll knew?" asked Lena. "Why didn't you say anythin'?"

"Derek swore us to secrecy. I'm sorry Lena," said Anna.

"Never mind about it now sugar. The curse has been set in motion and I'll be honest, them boys don't look well. Derek's only somewhat holdin' it together. Scott's gettin' worse. But Jackson…he's in real rough shape baby. He's burning with fever. And he's in a lot of pain. He's also delirious. I don't know if he'll make it through the night," said Lena, sadly. "I've been keepin' ice on him and watchin' over him, but I think maybe it's time we call his parents so they can say goodbye."

The phrase was like a kick to the stomach for Stiles. "No. There will be no sendoffs. For any of them," he said. "Anna and I have a plan. Admittedly it's still in pre-production, but it's a plan nonetheless. We need to get inside." He hustled into the house.

Anna went to follow but Lena stopped her. "Baby girl. We've got to face reality here. That young man in there could die. I hope this plan of yours is a real humdinger."

Anna looked apprehensive. "Just stay with Jackson and keep him as comfortable as you can. Stiles and I paid a visit to a woman today that gave us a lot of clues on how we can fix this."

Lena hugged her. "Good Lord girl, I've made it to fifty-two years old and managed to avoid one grey hair. But I earned several today, I tell you what."

"You and me both," said Anna, releasing from Lena and going into the house. "Jesus," she said, as she was hit by the arctic blast of the air conditioner.

"I made it as cold as I possibly could in here," said Lena. "But I don't think it's helpin'."

Anna went to the guest room, where she found Jackson lying on the bed, thrashing and moaning in intense pain. Scott sat in a chair nearby, his eyelids leaden. Stiles stood by Scott's side, wiping his head with a cold cloth. Derek sat at the edge of the bed, looking terribly ill and despondent. He went to stand when Anna entered the room, only to fall forwards into her arms. "It's okay," said Anna, holding him steady. "Stiles and I have a lot of good information."

"Good," said Derek nodding. "I think I may have something helpful too."

"Stiles help me get Derek into the living room," she said, draping his left arm over her shoulder. Stiles complied and they assisted the alpha into a lounge chair. Just as he was eased into the seat, Jackson began to scream.

"God, no! It burns!" he shrieked, tearing at the bed sheets.

Derek wearily went to assist but Anna placed her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back into the chair. "Lena!" she called. The woman entered the room, holding the wet cloth that she'd been wiping Jackson with. Anna's eyes widened when she saw it was tinged pink with blood. "Where is he bleeding from?" Anna asked.

Lena gulped. "His skin. It's starting to split, like he's really on fire."

"Oh God," whispered Stiles.

"Lena go upstairs to the master bathroom. I have a bottle of Vicodin that I never used when I got a tooth pulled a few months back. Give him two and see if it helps," suggested Anna.

Lena did as instructed. Anna and Stiles turned their attentions back to Derek. "Derek what have you got?"

"I had a dream," he said breathlessly. "About Peter. And Laura. I won't bore you with the details but you have to go to my house and find a tree. It's an oak and it would be roughly fifty yards to the west of the house, near an old well. The tree has a carving on it. It's curved, like this," he said, taking great efforts to reach into his back pocket for a folded sheet of paper. He unfolded it and revealed the symbol, which was drawn in pencil. "Find that tree and dig like hell until you find a book. It's an old Hale family chronicle, started by my great, great grandmother. I thought it had burned in the fire. But now I think Peter may have buried it under that tree. I'm not certain, but I think that book will give you clues on how to reverse this curse."

Anna nodded and looked to Stiles. "We'll use what we learned from Zarya to fill in any blanks."

Stiles agreed.

"Zarya?" asked Derek.

"Old gypsy woman in town who gave us a few pointers. Apparently Peter tried to get her to lay the curse on him but she wouldn't. Well, she couldn't," said Stiles. "While we were out visiting Zarya, Anna and I figured out that Lydia is key in all of this. She was the violent act that set off the curse. Although what role she will need to play in its reversal remains to be seen."

Just then, there was a knock at the door before it creaked open. Anna peeked into the hall and her eyes widened. "What are you guys doing here?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Stiles and Anna converged on Danny and Slider. "You both okay?" asked Stiles.

Danny nodded. "I told you before, I've gotten way worse hits in lacrosse. This was nothing compared to that time Scott slammed into me during practice. The big guy over here is a slightly different story," he said, gesturing to Slider.

The biker held up his carefully bandaged hand and grinned. "I'm debating on calling it a gunshot wound or possibly shark attack."

Anna cringed as she saw his right ear stitched and the yellowish bruises all around it. "Still got your sense of humor though, I see."

"Yeah, well painkillers work miracles," said Danny, winking. "Which is why he's not getting on that bike for awhile. He's a little looped."

"Does your wife know what happened?" Stiles asked.

"Hell no," said Slider. "If she knew she'd come right over here and drag me home by my good ear. And we've got too much work to do to be dealing with that shit. How's the pack?" he asked, looking over at Derek warily. The alpha had a grey pallor and his eyes were glassy and dull. "The big dog's not looking so good."

"Brent nipped him during the attack," said Stiles softly. "So that means the curse is full steam ahead."

"Shit," said Danny, suddenly looking pale. "Jackson?"

Stiles swallowed hard and motioned for Danny to follow him. The boys watched as Lena helped Jackson to sit up while she administered the painkillers. Jackson lay back down next to Scott. The skin on his arms and chest was beginning to split and peel. "Jesus man," said Danny, going to Jackson's side. "Jackson are you…?" he asked, touching his forehead. "Dammit!" he exclaimed pulling his hand away. "I feel like I just put my hand on a frying pan. Stiles what's going on?"

"He's burning with fever," said Stiles. "Burning alive."

"Oh my God," said Danny. "Look we're wasting time, we need to figure out…"

"I know," said Stiles. "We just need to have a quick powwow." The two boys walked back into the living room. Anna stood flanked by Slider and Lena. She looked over at Derek, concerned for his fate. "Okay let's talk about what we're going to do. Who's going to Derek's and who's keeping an eye on the pack?" asked Stiles.

"I need to be here with Jackson," said Danny.

"I should stay too," offered Lena.

"No," said Derek from the chair. He took great effort to lift his head. "There's nothing else you can do for us now besides reversing this. No sense in anyone staying here just to watch us suffer. Go. All of you. Please."

Anna and Stiles exchanged looks before Anna nodded. "Okay," she said, carefully lifting the snapdragons. She grabbed a mirror from the wall in the hallway. She shrugged at Stiles. "It might just be old gypsy hokum but we need all the help we can get."

Stiles nodded and looked over at Derek's hunched over form. "I'd say the Saint John's Wort is pretty useless at this point, though." He turned to Danny. "Can you grab the shovels from the shed?" he asked.

Danny looked queasy. "Stiles are you kidding? They're not even…gone…and you're talking about…"

Stiles put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down. It's not to bury the pack it's to dig at Derek's. I'll explain on the car ride there."

Danny exhaled sharply. "Don't scare me like that again." He brushed past Stiles and headed for the backyard.

"I'll get Clipper," said Stiles, going to the stairs. "He's been locked up there since before we went to Zarya's."

Anna handed Lena the snapdragons and the mirror before her aunt and Slider went outside. She felt Derek's hand clasp hers. He was warm, beginning to show signs of fever himself. She knelt beside him and for the first time, she saw him look truly scared. "Even if it's reversed tonight, Jackson will likely die," he said sadly.

Anna looked at him sympathetically. "We'll do our very best to make sure that doesn't happen. I promise."

"I failed. I couldn't protect them. Maybe I deserve this," he said in a near whisper.

She touched his face. "Please don't talk like that. You're a damn good leader. You really are, Derek."

"I feel like I never got the chance to know you," he said, looking pained.

She smiled. "Well then, after we reverse the curse, which we will, then you'll have to take me out on an honest to goodness date. So that maybe the next time you see me in my underwear, it will be on purpose."

Despite himself, he smiled. "You really believe this can be fixed?" he asked, searching her eyes and listening very carefully to her heart.

She leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. "Yes I do. You see I have my own pack in a sense. And we're all looking out for your pack. Plus, as goofy as Stiles and I are, never underestimate us when we put our heads together. We're quite an impressive duo," she said, smiling. "This curse is going to be a distant memory for you and the boys. You'll see."

The response surprised him. She wasn't lying. "Anna," he said, leaning in close to her ear. "If I really don't make it, there's something I need to tell you. Something about Lena."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Stiles," said Scott, taking his best friends hand. "I need you to promise me something."

Stiles shook his head and tried to keep his bravest face on. "Listen, this isn't the time for deathbed promises. You're not going to die Scott." He looked over at Jackson, whose movements had finally receded due to the painkillers. He looked back at Scott's dark eyes. Scott was still so innocent in many ways to Stiles. He was a good, kind person with lofty ideals. Stiles felt that Scott had so much more to experience in life. It couldn't be over this quickly. The young werewolf's adventure was being extinguished before it was ever really allowed to begin.

Scott squeezed his hand. "Just make sure that my mom's okay. I'm all she has so make sure you check on her a lot. And Allison. Please…don't tell her that I was in pain. Say it was quick. Tell them both that I love them. Promise me Stiles. Please?"

Stiles turned away, letting the tears slip on to his cheeks. He quickly wiped them away and did his best to appear positive before turning his eyes back to Scott. "Here's what I promise. I promise that you'll be able to tell both of them how much you love them. Because you're not going to die and we're going to figure this out."

"You've been such a good friend," said Scott.

Stiles softened. "That's because you deserve good friends, Scott. You deserve all good things."

Scott's eyes began to slip closed, as Lena had dispensed the Vicodin to him as well. Stiles released Scott's hand and gently laid it across his lap before exiting the guest room. He saw Derek, still in the lounge chair, watching him with half-opened eyes. "Thank you Stiles," he said hoarsely. "For everything."

Stiles watched Derek in silence. The wolf that once terrified him with his incomparable strength and vigor now sat hunched over in a chair, too weak to even lift his head. The boy simply nodded and slipped out the front door.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The sun was beginning to set as the group arrived at the Hale house. "God," said Anna, looking at the dilapidated structure in shock. "How does Derek live like this?"

"He's always prattling on about how werewolves need to be low maintenance. He says material wealth and creature comforts cause an imbalance in power or some shit like that," said Stiles, eyes peeled for the special tree.

"Very Spartan," said Anna. "But I still prefer hot showers, my comfortable couch and my TV."

"I hear that," said Stiles.

"I think this is it," called Lena. She was standing in front of a large oak. When the rest of the group joined her, everyone's eyes pointed to the unusual symbol. "What do you think it means?" asked Lena.

"Not sure," said Stiles. "Maybe protection of some sort? Or the Hale family symbol?"

"Where should we start digging?" asked Danny.

Stiles circled the tree. He touched the symbol and ran his hands along the bark just under it until he reached the ground. His hands felt at the tightly packed dirt. "Let's start here," he said. "Hopefully roots won't end up being a problem." He turned to Lena. "Hey put that superior werewolf hearing to work. Hunters just love frequenting Derek's. They'll kill an adult werewolf without a second thought and you'd be a real blue ribbon if they caught you," he said bluntly.

Lena shuddered. "I'm all ears baby." She turned to see Anna watching her with an odd expression. She shrugged it off, figuring her niece was simply feeling anxious.

Stiles turned to Clipper, who roamed the woods, sniffing at the ground excitedly. "Oh to be that clueless," he said, shaking his head. "Lucky dog."

Danny and Stiles got to work digging, while Slider and Lena kept watch. Anna wandered over to Derek's house, with Clipper in tow. She ascended the front steps, feeling as if her feet would fall right through the wood. She tenuously turned the knob on the front door.

The house smelled musty and the tang of rotted wood was prolific. Dying rays of sunlight illuminated the peeling, cracked walls. The shell of a structure displayed the scars of tragedy. She wondered why Derek chose to remain in the house, if "house" was even an appropriate word to describe it anymore. She thought perhaps it was Derek's method of self-punishment, or an attempt to somehow feel the magnitude of what his family suffered through the night of the fire. Anna felt sorry for the alpha. He had sentenced himself to a life of loneliness and grief. She wondered if he'd ever truly open up and allow her to be a part of his life. Seeing the Hale house for the first time made Anna uncertain if that could ever happen.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Stiles. "We found it."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The group gathered on the floor of what used to be the front parlor of the Hale house. Stiles carefully laid the book down on the ground. Anna held her flashlight over it. Everyone noted that the book displayed the same symbol on the tree. This one was in the form of a bronze medallion nestled in leather binding. "It's beautiful," said Lena.

Stiles nodded. "Well hopefully it's as useful as it is pretty to look at." He opened the book, leafing through the first few pages. He frowned. "Shit," he said, now rapidly leafing through the entire book.

"Shit is right," said Anna, biting her lip. "Why can't anything go smooth?" she exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked Danny.

"Well," said Stiles, sighing. "It appears as if our copy of _Werewolves for Dummies_ is written entirely in French."

Danny groaned. "I've never taken French. What about you guys?"

Stiles, Anna and Lena all shook their heads. Slider stood up and walked over to where Stiles was sitting. He sat on the floor. "Not one word from any of you…but I can read it."

Stiles blinked in surprise. "I'm impressed, Slider. I never figured you to be a renaissance man."

"Yeah more like my mother grew up in Quebec before moving out here. She refused to let me speak or read in English in the house growing up," said Slider, taking the book and rifling through it with his good hand while Stiles held a flashlight for him. The pages were all handwritten in a myriad of different topics.

"What does it say?" asked Danny.

"Mostly just a lot of family history. Little anecdotes, recipes, et cetera," he said, his brow furrowed in concentration. The group waited on pins and needles while Slider perused through the nearly five hundred pages. "Okay here we go," he said after close to ten minutes. "There's several curses listed in this book to lay on a pack, but this one sounds like our winner. The Curse of Fire. It happens when a werewolf harms what's called an empath."

"An empath? What's that?" asked Danny.

"It's someone who is able to feel what others are feelin'," explained Lena. She turned to Stiles. "I heard you mention a girl named Lydia to Derek. Is she the one that cursed Peter?"

Stiles stiffened and looked at Anna precariously.

"So Lydia's one of these empaths?" asked Danny.

Stiles reluctantly nodded. "Look, besides the pack, no one is to know about that. I promised her I wouldn't tell."

Anna rubbed his back. "We won't tell a soul. We swear. Right guys?"

Everyone nodded.

"As much as I like Lydia I have to say I'm surprised. 'Empathetic' wouldn't be a word I'd ever use to describe her," said Danny.

"She's very different now," said Stiles. "The attack made her do a complete turnaround."

"Wait, so she only started being able to feel emotions after Peter attacked her?" Danny asked. "If that's the case, then how would Peter have known she was an empath in the first place?"

Stiles rubbed his eyes. "Actually, I think she may have always been one. She just hid it from the rest of us out of embarrassment. You know how Lydia always used to be about appearances. But Peter was able to detect it somehow." Stiles looked at Slider. "What else does the book say?"

"Okay so once the empath is either harmed or killed, the pack inherits a curse, activated only by the bite of a dog," said Slider.

"Pretty risky on Peter's part," said Anna. "Had he been bitten by a dog before Derek killed him he would have suffered the same fate."

"As would Scott," said Stiles. "Peter was so driven by revenge that him pulling this little stunt doesn't really shock me."

"What else Slider?" Lena asked.

"Once any member of the pack suffers the bite, the rest of the pack is hit with a terrible fever, and it feels as if they are literally on fire."

Stiles looked over and noted that Danny's hands were shaking. "Maybe we should spare certain details, Slider," he said looking at Danny with sympathy. "How long do we have?"

"The entire pack is wiped out within a day, starting from the youngest or the one most recently turned, ending with the alpha, now without his pack and doomed to die alone," said Slider.

"So," said Stiles. "How do we reverse it?"

"It says the hair and teeth of the empath that was harmed must be immersed in the blood of an alpha, with the cursed alpha being preferred. And there's an incantation that needs to be said."

"Easy enough," said Danny, shrugging.

"Oh sure," said Stiles sarcastically. "We'll just drive out to Santa Barbara with an electric razor and some pliers, tie Lydia to a chair, and go to town."

Danny rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to be the smart one, Stiles. My mom and Lydia's mom are best friends so I was always over her house growing up. I know her mom has a special chest where she keeps Lydia's hair from her first haircut and all of her baby teeth."

Stiles' eyes lit up. "Danny that's genius!"

Danny smiled. "See? You're not the only one with flashes of brilliance."

"Well don't celebrate just yet," said Slider, looking up from the book. "The reversal doesn't call for just some of Derek's blood. It says he has to be drained."

Anna's eyes widened. "Drained?"

"And what about the other members of the pack?" asked Lena. "What happens to them?"

"The book says they become human again," said Slider.

"I know Derek would gladly do it to save Jackson and Scott," said Stiles, sadly.

"There's got to be another way," said Anna, shaking her head. "Slider can you look again? Please?"

Slider looked at her sympathetically. "I'm sorry, boss, that's all it says" said Slider. "I don't think there's a way around it." He kept his eyes on the pages of the book as if some loophole could be found to avoid Derek having to die. Unfortunately, there was nothing beyond the words written in black that could give them hope.

Anna stood up and paced the room, twirling her hair in deep thought. Stiles noted her classic look of concentration and joined her. She looked just past him, her eyes suddenly flashing. "Please tell me that you've come up with something brilliant to save the day, Detective," said Stiles.

"For the pack's sake I hope I have," she said. "How much blood does a human body contain?"

"If I remember my high school biology class, I think it's maybe six quarts depending on the size of the person," said Slider.

"He's right," said Stiles.

"And you said that the blood of any alpha will do?" Anna asked.

Slider nodded. "Yeah, the book says the cursed alpha's blood is preferred but it doesn't say that it absolutely has to be."

Anna looked at Lena. "What if we had another alpha?"

"Wouldn't that mean we'd be killing another alpha to save Derek?" asked Danny.

"No," said Stiles. "She means if we had a second alpha then they could both give their blood. It wouldn't have to drain either of them."

"But maybe Derek still has to be drained," said Danny. "Maybe the act is symbolic, you know?"

"Yea, but if it was symbolic, why is the blood of any alpha acceptable?" Stiles asked. He turned back to Anna. "It's a long shot but worth a try."

Lena looked between Stiles and Anna skeptically. "Well that's a great idea ya'll, but where in the world are we gonna find another alpha, and one that would agree to help us, no less?"

Anna looked down at her and smiled. "You'd be very surprised."


	15. Chapter 15

15

Stiles steered the car along the twists and turns of the narrow road that led away from Derek's house. Danny was already hatching a plan to get into Lydia's empty house, which Slider would assist him with. Anna held a flashlight over the book in Slider's lap as he read and re-read the rather lengthy incantation, wanting to get it perfect when the time came.

Stiles peered into the rearview as he pulled on to a busier two-lane road. He saw Lena gazing out the window, her expression anxious and confused. She hadn't said one word when Anna revealed the female werewolf's true nature. She simply looked stunned and turned her head away. He sighed. It was certainly shocking to hear that Lena was an alpha, and from birth no less. Being a beta without a pack could be both dangerous and lonely. However, Stiles thought that perhaps being alone was even worse for alphas. After all, they took great pride in their packs and worked very hard to protect them.

Stiles had been witness to Peter's determination in bringing Scott into his fold, along with Derek. He also offered Stiles the bite in hopes to build upon what Stiles was certain Peter thought of as his family. And now Derek had to suffer through watching his own pack die before he did, leaving Lena once again without any of her kind. Yes, this Curse of Fire was likely any alpha's worst nightmare.

Stiles shook away his thoughts for a moment. 'Focus,' he chided himself. Once on the main road his foot lay heavy on the accelerator. "Danny we'd better get to Lydia's first. And…shit! What the hell are we going to use to drain the blood from the alphas?"

"No worries on my part," said Danny. "Get to Anna's first so I can grab my car. Slider and I will go to my house, borrow the Martin's spare key off my mom's chain and we'll get inside Lydia's house the legal way. We'll meet you back at Anna's right after."

"Okay good," said Stiles, exhaling. "Now what about the blood?"

"Is Scott's mom working at the medical center tonight?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, it's her weekend on," said Stiles. "Why?"

"Me, you and Lena will go there. You keep Melissa occupied. Lena and I will figure out the rest," said Anna.

"Negative," said Stiles, shaking his head. "Their supply room is set up like Fort Knox. Keycard and fingerprint entry is required. Don't ask me how I found that out, either. Let's just say it wasn't one of my proudest moments and I spent a week without my Jeep."

"How about Doctor Deaton?" asked Anna. "I'm sure he has plenty of supplies and he could come right to the house."

Stiles brightened. "He has brought Scott back from the brink before," he agreed. "Okay that's a workable plan," he said, pulling into the driveway. "Danny and Slider, not that I have to tell you, but move your asses. I'll take the book inside."

Slider handed Stiles the book and he and Danny rushed to the young man's car. Stiles took a quick peek at his house and groaned when he saw his father's cruiser parked in front. "Damn. I thought he'd be out until at least eleven," he groaned.

"We'll just have to be extra quiet," said Anna. She opened the front door and the stench overwhelmed them. "Oh my God, what is that?" asked Anna, putting her hand in front of her face.

Stiles cringed. "Their bodies are dying. Derek got hit with a special kind of bullet that nearly killed him once. It was like he was rotting away. That's the same awful smell."

"Well," said Lena, finally breaking her silence. "'Dyin' don't mean 'dead'. Not yet anyway. Let's move our butts and bring the pack back into the game, folks."

Anna nearly tripped over Derek as she went to the guest room. He was propped against the doorframe, arms heavy and legs splayed out like a rag doll. "Jackson was stirring and I tried to get back into the room to check on him. I didn't make it too far though," he said in a near whisper.

She kissed his forehead. "We've got a way to reverse this Derek. It'll all be over soon."

Stiles and Lena both lifted Derek off the floor. His body was so slick with sweat that Stiles nearly let the man slip from his grasp twice on the way to the couch. They laid him down, and Lena attended to him right away. Stiles went into the guestroom and saw Scott lying unconscious on the floor next to the bed. He and Anna lifted him and placed him on his back next to Jackson. Scott whimpered due to the movements. He looked down at his best friend and said a silent prayer for Scott's life.

Stiles looked over at Anna, who was using a mirror over Jackson's mouth to detect his breathing because his body was too hot to touch. The young man was now completely unconscious. She looked over at Stiles, defeated. "He's hardly breathing anymore."

Stiles felt a sudden wave of nausea overtake him. His head swayed and he struggled to right himself. He sat on the bed and tried his best not to vomit. "Okay," he said. "I need Scott's phone," he said, forcing himself to his feet. "I have to call the Doc right away."

Stiles walked to the back of the house with Clipper following. The dog whined anxiously, knowing Stiles was not being his usual self. He stepped outside and headed for the pond, pleading with God, the angels or any available higher power that would listen that he needed the doctor to please pick up the phone. He rejoiced when the man picked up after the second ring. "Doctor Deaton, it's Stiles, look I really need your help. Scott's in trouble, I…I think he might die. Please come to my boss's house as soon as you possibly can. We need certain supplies from your office. Please Doc, we don't have much more time," he said in a shaky voice.

"It's okay Stiles," said Eric, his demeanor always calm and collected. "Just tell me what you need, give me an address, and I'll be right over."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Just twenty minutes later, the entire group was back at Anna's, not wasting any time. Everyone got to work in the living room, with the exception of Stiles, who chose to remain in the guest room to monitor Jackson and Scott's condition.

"Here," said Anna placing a huge steamer pot on a thick towel in the middle of the living room floor, right between Danny and Slider. "That's big enough to hold all the blood, teeth and hair." She paused and considered her current situation. "My life is weird. Just…weird," she said, shaking her head and going for the book. "Slider you sit here and read the words when we give you the signal. Danny, you handle adding the…let's call them 'ingredients'…to the blood once we get it all in the pot. "Doc how you doing on those blood bags?" she asked, looking at the collection of pint bags filled with the thick, syrupy liquid. Derek and Lena laid on opposing couches as the doctor oversaw their donations.

"Almost there," said Eric. "One bag more each and we're good. Thank goodness our patients are, shall we say, special. Otherwise we'd never get away with taking half their blood volume." He placed one more needle in each of their arms and then gathered all of the pint bags and placed them on the towel. "There's twelve of them total so we'd better start getting everything into the pot."

Danny obeyed, and took a pair of scissors from the office. He knelt back down on the floor and placed the bag of Lydia's baby teeth and hair near his feet. He placed each pint bag deep into the pot before slicing into it so no blood went wasted. By the time he was done cutting, the doctor handed him the last two bags. The last of the blood was added. Danny looked over at Slider. "Any particular way we work in the teeth and hair?"

"You won't like it," said Slider, looking sheepish.

"Let me guess, with my hands?" asked Danny.

"Up to your elbows, kid," said Slider. "And you've got to stay that way until I'm done reading."

Danny groaned. "Boy I'm so glad I got volunteered for this part." Danny carefully opened the bag and dumped the contents into the pot. He crinkled his nose as he dipped his hands into the warm, crimson alpha blood, stirring the teeth and hair slowly until he was in up to his elbows. "What kind of Facebook posting would best describe what I'm currently doing?"

Slider chuckled. "How about 'Up to my elbows in work'?"

Danny giggled. "There's an understatement."

Anna sat down on a chair next to Derek and took his hand in hers. "Ready when you are, Slider." she asked. She looked down at the alpha. His eyes were slits but he still offered her a small smile. "Almost done," she whispered. "Pretty soon you'll have the strength of a hundred men and you'll be skulking around my house, scaring the crap out of me at seven in the morning in no time."

"Looking forward to it," he said quietly.

Slider opened the book where he'd marked the page. "Let's do it. " He began reading the incantation in a perfect dialect. He spoke quickly but also very carefully. Any misstep could jeopardize their success.

Just then, Stiles came blowing into the living room, his face ruddy and moist. "We have a problem. Jackson's not breathing," he said frantically.

Danny went to stand up. "No Danny, don't!" said Anna her eyes wide.

"I've got it," said Eric, grabbing a bright yellow medic bag. "Come on Stiles, you can assist me."

Danny watched the two enter the guest room. "It'll be okay," said Anna to him. "We just don't want to lose momentum or deviate from the book's directions. Slider, keep reading no matter what happens, okay? We've got to save them."

Slider nodded and continued to read, his baritone voice making the lovely, fluid language sound even more musical.

"Doc, Jackson is literally as hot as a frying pan," said Stiles. "How are you going to do mouth to mouth or chest compressions on him?" he asked, already feeling so defeated.

"Have no fear," said Eric. "Medical technology has made many strides," he said, swiftly extracting a small, plunger-like object. Next, he removed the most high tech looking facemask Stiles had ever seen. The mask was attached to something that looked like a clear light bulb with an air pump at the end of it. The doctor got to quick work, placing the mask over Jackson's mouth and beginning to pump air into the boy's lungs. After that a series of chest compressions was done using the plunger. "See? We're helping him and not getting third degree burns in the process."

"What is that thing?" asked Stiles, referring to the plunger.

"It's called a cardio pump. It works like regular chest compressions but much, much better," said Eric.

Stiles watched the doctor, feeling as though HE might need to be resuscitated soon. After three attempts, the doctor leaned down and listened to Jackson. When he stood up, he was smiling. "He's breathing again."

"Oh thank God," he said, exhaling. "Thank you Doctor Deaton. That was a close call."

"Is he okay?" he heard Anna call from the living room.

Stiles exited the guest room and gave her a thumbs-up and an exhausted smile. "How about you guys?"

"We're on the last leg," said Anna, looking at him assuredly.

"I'm on MY last leg, I know that," said Stiles, shaking his head and going back into the guest room.

Lena felt well enough to get up, so she walked over to Anna. "Can I sit alone with him for a time, baby?" she asked, nodding to Derek.

"Of course you can," said Anna, releasing Derek's hand into Lena's. Anna patted Danny on the shoulder as she walked into the guestroom.

"Lena," said Derek. "I have to impart some things on to you in case this doesn't work. Your niece is very optimistic. She's keeping on a brave face for me so she doesn't have to accept what's really happening. But I think you know the reality of the situation."

Lena nodded. "I do."

"Lena, you're an alpha. You have great power and that means you must wield it wisely. You need to be a strong leader, but also fair and just," said Derek. "Remember your betas look to you and only you for guidance."

"How do I create a pack?" asked Lena.

"By biting your future beta, typically just above their hip. Some alphas issue the bite without getting permission. I prefer to offer a choice to potential betas. It just seems fair that way," said Derek. "They'll be less loyal if they're forced."

"I agree," said Lena. "But what happens after the bite and after they turn?"

Derek's eyes refused to stay open. "So much to tell you. I wish I could stick around longer. I could teach you all of these things. We could co-lead the pack. But I'll be gone soon and you will need to lead your own pack."

"How do I lead them?" asked Lena.

"Teach them to hunt. Show them how to get the most from their natural strength. Teach them how to protect themselves from hunters," said Derek.

"But baby I don't know much about them things," said Lena, nervously.

"Stiles can help you. He's learned so much already. He might even be an excellent choice as your first beta if he's willing to accept the bite. Danny is smart and strong as well. I have a feeling he'd make a devoted beta. Doctor Deaton is a good resource. He knows more than he lets on. There are other packs. Other alphas. You can find them. Come…closer. I'll tell you how," he said as she leaned her ear into his lips. Lena's eyes widened at what she heard.

Slider was reading the final paragraph of the incantation when a strange sound began outside. Everyone stopped, including Slider, to listen to this odd sound. The din got increasingly louder as the seconds ticked by. "Sounds like…horses galloping," commented Danny. "Is it horses?"

"No," whispered Derek. "It's dogs."

Lena stood up. "Dogs!" she exclaimed.

"Peter," said Anna. She turned to Stiles. "Grab both tranquilizer guns," she instructed. As Stiles ran to the office, Anna grabbed Clipper and brought him to the door of the guest room. She gulped when she saw Doctor Deaton once again trying to revive Jackson. The doctor looked nervous for the first time. Anna carefully closed the husky behind the guest room door, which would hopefully protect its inhabitants. Lena stood protectively in front of Derek. "Slider, keep going!" said Anna.

The large man continued, picking up his verbal pace and praying that he wouldn't flub any of the words. Soon, what sounded like hundreds of dogs were stationed outside of the house, howling and barking. Their claws scratched at the doors and the wood of the porch. Some were using their bodies to slam into the side of the house.

Stiles handed Anna one of the guns and loaded his to the best of his memory. "Are you sure Danny can't…?" he started, looking apprehensive.

"Danny needs to keep his hands immersed in the blood," said Anna. She squeezed his shoulder. "Remember, I told you that I had a sixth sense that you were a good shot?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Well I'm rarely wrong about that. You're in control of that weapon, Stiles. Not the other way around. Keep your hands and your will steady. If your target's moving, you move a little bit ahead of it before you fire. Got it?" asked Anna.

Stiles shuddered. "Got it."

Just then, a monstrous Rottweiler burst through the large window just near the stairs. Stiles and Anna lifted their tranquilizer guns and watched as the creature snapped its foaming jaws. Outside, the other dogs were being whipped into a frenzy. They growled, whined and howled while continually scratching and slamming their bodies into the side of the house and the doors.

The Rottweiler turned its attentions to Derek, now lying prone on the couch and barely able to breathe. It looked up at Lena and its eyes burned red. "It's Peter," said Stiles. "He's trying to keep the reversal from happening."

Lena flashed her own crimson orbs at the beast. Her claws shot out from her dainty fingers and she roared at the animal. Peter, knowing he couldn't transform while inside the dog, backed off of Lena, preferring instead to go for Slider. 'Can't recite an incantation with your throat ripped out,' he said to himself as he scrambled towards the large man.

Stiles and Anna both lifted their tranquilizer guns. Stiles did as he was taught, letting the gun lead just a little ahead of the dog. They both fired. Anna's dart landed in the dog's neck, while Stiles' hit the hip. Peter cried out and stumbled a bit, but soon shot back up and resumed his venomous path towards Slider.

Slider quickly got to his feet and began running to the basement door with the book in his good hand. In the meantime, Lena grabbed Peter by his right hind leg and pulled him towards her. Peter snapped his jaws at her neck. Lena smashed him in the throat. She looked up just in time to see Slider close himself behind the basement door.

"Slider, read from the basement! Finish this!" called Stiles.

Just then six more dogs found Peter's entrance to the house and they spilled in one after another. Stiles and Anna took five down with the tranquilizer guns, while Lena took the sixth by the collar and flung it against the wall. The animal struggled to regain its footing. "What do we do if they keep comin' in?" Lena cried. "I don't wanna hurt 'em!"

Stiles aimed and fired at the last dog, hitting it in the leg. It fell to the ground with a whimper. "Hopefully it won't get up. These darts aren't making a dent on Peter though. " He looked at Lena sadly. "You might have to take down the dog he's possessing."

Peter angrily pounded his front feet on the ground. He surveyed his surroundings. The female alpha was too strong and she'd never let him get to Derek. Stiles and Anna had the guest room covered and the big man was behind the basement door. But, just his luck, there was the young man kneeling on the floor who was in no position to fight him off. 'Just a quick bite to the jugular,' he thought. He used the lithe, powerful muscles of the dog to propel him forward towards Danny. He could almost taste the salt on his skin and the fount of blood that would spill into his mouth.

He felt two more darts shoot into his body, but they had no effect on him. He reared up, his jaws so close to their target, when he felt a jolting pain tear into his abdomen. He cried out and fell to the floor. The female alpha stood over him, holding shreds of fur and ribbons of flesh in her claws. The injury was severe, but Peter could tell it was not fatal. However, she'd weakened him considerably. She grabbed him by the throat and straddled over him. He clawed at her weakly. The dogs outside were at their rowdiest. Anna's front door began to split under the weight of the ferocious, determined dogs.

Slider burst out of the basement. "It's done," he said. "God, I hope I read it right."

"Uh, guys?" said Danny, nervously, looking into the pot. "Can I take my hands out of here? Something's happening."

Anna put down her gun and assisted Danny from the liquid. Everyone watched as the blood began to swirl. It started slow but went faster and faster until it rode the sides of the pot in a maelstrom of blood, teeth and hair. The pot shook violently and it appeared as if the entire thing would explode. Suddenly, there was a flash of light so bright, that everyone was blinded. They all fell to their knees, unable to see a thing.

Peter, still inside the body of the unfortunate Rottweiler, began to howl in intense pain. Stiles thought it sounded like an actual man screaming. However, his eyes were still of no use to him due to his abused retinas. He felt around on the ground until he felt a warm hand. "Anna?" he called.

"It's me, Linski," he heard her say. "It's me." She wrapped her arms around him and they held each other tight for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, Peter's screams ceased and the dogs outside transformed from voracious killers to whimpering, confused family pets in a matter of seconds.

Everyone tried to adjust their eyes to the light but there was no use. "I really can't see," said Danny, just a few feet away from Anna and Stiles. "Please tell me I won't be blinded forever," he said despondently.

"You won't. It's only temporary," said Derek in a healthy, robust voice. The sound of his boots could be heard on the hardwood floors.

"Derek?" asked Anna, her eyes filling with tears. "You're okay?" She reached frantically in the air.

He gently took both of her hands. "Better than okay," she heard him say. She felt his hand move to her shoulder. He kissed her cheek.

"You're really all better? Just like that?" Anna asked. "Or am I dreaming?"

He smiled. "You're not dreaming, Anna. You guys really did it. You reversed the curse. Peter's back where he belongs. We're going to be just fine." He lifted her up to a standing position and placed his hands firmly on her hips. He looked around at everyone, eyes blinking madly in an attempt to restore their vision. "Well, since no one's looking anyway…" he said smiling. He joined his lips to hers, caressing her neck and face as his warm tongue darted into her mouth. She groaned and hooked one arm around his waist and ran her fingers through the dark hair at the nape of his neck.

"Are you two kissing?" asked Stiles, looking around in every direction. "I think I hear the distinct sound of kissing."

Anna and Derek giggled.

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Suddenly very glad I'm temporarily blind."

"Did somebody order two betas and an obese husky?" asked a smiling Doctor Deaton, opening the door to the guest room. Clipper happily exited first, his tail swishing like mad. He wandered over to all of the unconscious dogs and investigated. Next, Jackson and Scott came out of the room, smiling, and both as healthy as could be.

"Scott?" called out Stiles, reaching into the air for his best friend.

"I'm right here Stiles," he said, offering a hug. "Here, let me help you up." Stiles noted that Scott felt quite strong and solid as he helped Stiles to a chair.

Danny rejoiced when he heard Jackson's voice in his ear. "Come on mister I've-taken-worse-hits-in-lacrosse," he said lifting Danny up. "Let the pack take care of you guys for awhile. We owe it to you."

Scott and Jackson then assisted Slider up, while Lena was able to stand on her own. Her eyes had recovered much faster than her human counterparts. She looked around at the healthy pack…her new pack…and felt that wonderful warmth spread through her body. "Ya'll look good as new!" she exclaimed.

"Well, we owe that to all of you," said Derek. "We're so grateful."

Anna lovingly leaned her head against Derek's chest. "We'd do it again without question."

"Damn straight we would," said Stiles. He felt Scott's hand on his shoulder and smiled.

Anna squeezed Derek tightly, savoring the feeling of his tall, strong body against hers. "How does the rest of the house look Lena?" she asked.

The pack looked uneasily at each other. The pot of blood had completely exploded, covering just about every surface (including the walls and ceiling) in blood, hair and teeth. There were half a dozen unconscious dogs strewn on the floor, once of which was injured. Danny was covered in blood up to his elbows, most of which smeared all over his jeans and t-shirt when he was pulled from the pot. The window near the stairs was shattered, leaving broken glass ten feet in every direction. The front door was split own the middle and the drywall suffered its second major accident in a week.

"Looks…not…too…bad baby girl. Really, not so bad at all," Lena said, laughing nervously. "Right ya'll?" she asked the pack.

The rest of the pack mumbled in agreement. "Nothing a little, um, carpet spray and some Clorox wipes can't get out," assured Scott.

The front door abruptly opened. Brian Stilinski stood there, rubbing his tired eyes. Some of the neighbors had gathered in the streets, watching the hundreds of confused dogs on Anna's lawn trying to find their owners. Brian looked in horror at the interior of his dream house. He turned to Anna and Stiles, his eyes burning with fury.

"Is that my dad?" asked Stiles, blinking. "I detect a disapproving glare that feels remarkably similar to my dad's."

"You would be right," Scott said meekly.

Brian folded his arms and looked at everyone. "Well I just can't wait to hear the explanation for this one."

***Just one more chapter to go to tie things together! Thank you for reading and supporting this story. Have a wonderful weekend everyone.**


	16. Chapter 16

16

*Oh my gawd it's over! Kind of sad but so glad I could actually finish it! I have to include a happy ending because that's what Stiles and everyone else in this story (besides Peter) deserves. I hope you like. Thank you to the readers and the commenters.

"How you feeling back there?" Anna asked, looking into the rearview mirror.

Stiles smiled and then winced. "Good," he said, rubbing his cheeks. "I think the Novocain is starting to wear off, though."

"No worries," said Anna. "We've got your painkillers and enough mashed potatoes and ice cream to feed an army."

"Plus that ridiculously comfortable lounge chair in the living room that you'll be watching movies from for the next three days," said Scott, smiling from the front seat. "Did you realize that you'd be treated like such royalty when you got your wisdom teeth out?"

Stiles smiled, holding two ice packs up to both sides of his face. "Are you kidding? When my dad and I made the appointment, I specifically asked that Anna be the one who took me home and handled the after care. My dad would probably just give me a bottle of Jack, say 'suck it up, kid' and slap me on the shoulder."

Anna giggled. "Well you'll be king for the next few days at my house."

"Speaking of king, how's Derek managing with his new co-pilot?" asked Stiles, referring to Lena joining the pack as an alpha.

"Pretty good," said Scott. "He and Lena get along really well. And the pack is so much stronger now. Although I think Derek's still kind of down about Danny refusing the bite."

"I wonder why he didn't take it," said Anna. "Derek really pulled out all the stops with him."

"Yeah he pursued him pretty hard for three weeks. And those alphas really know how to sell the bite. Maybe Danny was just scared?" asked Scott.

"Or maybe he's seen how much you've struggled with it, Scott," offered Anna. "You know, because of Allison."

"Maybe," said Scott. "What do you think, Stiles?"

"Don't know," said Stiles, shrugging. "Perhaps its Derek. Anna's the only one who can tolerate him for more than ten minutes, after all. It's bad enough that Anna has to sleep with him. Imagine having to be in his pack? Ugh. Oh, whoops…sorry Scott."

Scott giggled. "No offense taken." He turned to Anna. "Still shocked that Brian made a truce with you so soon after you guys broke the curse," he said.

"He did come around pretty quick," said Anna. "He actually took the whole werewolf thing much better than I thought he would, too."

"It probably explained a lot from his perspective if you think about it," offered Scott. "He was starting to believe that Beacon Hills had some sort of crazed wildlife population."

"Yeah well I think he may have had a little help in the form of one hot cougar, or should I say werewolf, named Lena," said Stiles. "Who knew my hard hearted father would fall so crazy in love? He's like a kid again!"

"I actually caught him smiling twice this week alone! That's some kind of record," said Anna. "Lena can be very convincing."

"If convincing is what you want to call it," said Stiles, chuckling. "My father nearly passes out every time she goes to get the newspaper in those little pajamas she wears. And I think I caught them sharing a goodnight kiss when they were outside talking in the yard last night."

"Well it only gives me hope. If chicks in their fifties can look that hot and date cute sheriffs, then I've got something to strive for," said Anna.

"Speaking of," said Stiles. "How come Lena tells everyone her age but you won't?"

Anna shrugged. "Guess we'll never know."

"Uh huh," said Stiles. "Then I'm only left to assume."

Scott giggled. "Yeah Anna, you might want to spill before Stiles starts calling you "the hottest forty-eight-year-old he knows."

"I'll pass," said Anna, chuckling.

"You don't even tell Derek?" asked Scott.

"Derek has a pretty good idea," said Anna. "But he won't tell either," she said, pointing at Stiles in the rearview. "So don't bother asking him."

"Buzz kill," said Stiles as they pulled into the driveway.

"You good or are you still looped?" asked Scott, going to assist Stiles out of the backseat.

"I'm good," said Stiles. "I didn't go completely under."

"I don't know how you did that," said Scott. "I'd want to be put completely asleep. Wake me up when it's over."

Stiles grinned. "You're a real badass werewolf, Scott."

Scott smiled. "Hey, if someone's gonna yank out my teeth, I'll be the biggest wimp around."

"Well luckily you won't ever have to worry about that, being a werewolf and all," said Derek, seemingly out of nowhere. "Our jaws naturally house the extra teeth."

"Where'd you just come from?" asked Stiles. "Really, how the HELL do you do that?"

Derek looked genuinely surprised. "You're not used to it by now?"

"Who would get used to a jacked alpha werewolf popping out of the shadows at them? Really, who? You don't see Scott appearing out of thin air. Jackson doesn't magically teleport places to scare the crap out people. Why do you do it?"

Derek looked thoughtful for a moment. He shrugged. "I'm just good at lurking, I guess."

"Yeah well why don't you go lurk near the fridge and grab the patient some ice cream?" asked Stiles.

"Hey I'm not your nurse this weekend," said Derek. "That's all Anna."

Anna extracted her purse from the car and slung it over her shoulder. "And I'm ready for the challenge." She kissed Derek on the cheek. "Hi," she said, smiling at him.

He leaned in and kissed her lips before touching noses with her. "Hey."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "Well the doctor did warn me that nausea was a possible side effect of the anesthesia," he said.

Scott smiled. "Oh leave them alone. They're cute."

"Yeah, we're cute," agreed Derek. "Aren't we?"

"Downright adorable," said Stiles sarcastically. "Listen Derek, have you given any consideration to the idea that I brought up to you and the pack yet?"

Derek sighed. "Stiles, the pack is not going on American Ninja Warrior so get it out of your head."

"Why not?" Stiles asked. "It's a half million dollar payout for the winner!"

"If we did that we may as well give every hunter in the country Anna's address so that they can just come and pluck us right out of the house for a big killing party," stated Derek.

Stiles frowned. "You should be able to use your physical prowess to your advantage. Scott agrees with me don't you Scott?"

Scott smiled and patted Stiles on the back. "I think you should use your mental acuity to think of another get rich quick scheme that doesn't somehow put the pack in danger."

"I'm on it!" said Stiles, happily.

Anna giggled. "Let's get you inside, Linski."

When they entered the house, Stiles couldn't help but smile. He had a welcoming committee consisting of Lydia, Danny, Allison, Slider and Lena. "You don't look so bad for someone that just had four teeth pulled," said Danny, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Well, rugged good looks run in the Stilinski family, Danny. What can I say? Which, by the way, reminds me. You never…" started Stiles.

"Dude I'm still not telling you if I find you attractive," said Danny shaking his head and laughing.

"Well I, for one, agree that the Stilinski men are gorgeous. At least my favorite one is anyway," Lydia said, hugging him. Stiles felt his entire body get warm, as it had every time Lydia touched him during their nearly four week courtship.

"Thank you," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"Stiles we'd better get going and let you recover," said Allison.

"But first," said Danny, winking at Anna. "We wanted to give you a little post-surgery present," he said, handing Stiles an envelope. "Courtesy of our lovely boss."

Stiles raised an eyebrow and opened the envelope. His eyes widened. "Six tickets to the Black Keys?"

"Yes sir," said Anna. "You and Scott can take your beautiful girlfriends and Danny's going to bring New Guy."

Stiles brightened and hugged Anna. "This is so awesome, thank you," he said squeezing her tightly.

"Just my way of saying thank you for being my right hand man," said Anna.

Stiles smiled down at her. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"And the good news is, the concert's in two weeks so you'll be fully healed by then," said Scott.

"Yeah," giggled Lydia. "You'll be eating your weight in junk food in no time."

Danny groaned. "Stiles please don't throw up in front of my date at the concert."

"Oh my God, ONE time in junior high school and you still can't let that go!" said Stiles.

"In Danny's defense, it was pretty bad, Stiles. You inhaled so much food at that carnival that you were starting to draw a crowd," said Scott.

"Well as I recall I would have been fine until one Scott McCall forced me to go on the, I believe it was called the Brain Scrambler, and made me vomit out my spleen," said Stiles.

"That was my favorite pair of shoes," complained Danny. "It was the first time I'd ever gotten to wear them. They were a birthday present."

Stiles suddenly turned his face into a pout. "I'm sorry Daniel. Come here. Hug it out, bitch. Come on," he said reaching for Danny.

Danny giggled and backed away. "Go sleep it off."

"Yeah you should really lie down, honey," said Lena, fluffing a pillow and placing it on the easy chair. She patted the seat. "Come on now. Get your butt over here and rest."

Stiles slipped off his sneakers and lay down. Lydia went over to him. She bent down and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'd stay with you all day but I have to get home. My mom's in some sort of a panic."

"Why?" Stiles asked.

Lydia sighed. "Oh, she can't find the little chest where she keeps all my baby teeth and the hair from my first haircut. She's beside herself. I'm going to go home and try to help her find it. You know, I can't imagine where the darn thing went. She's kept it in the same spot for sixteen years. Oh well, I'm sure it'll pop up somewhere."

Stiles and Danny exchanged uneasy looks. "Okay babe. Good luck," said Stiles, sheepishly.

She playfully tugged his nose. "I'll be back later tonight to watch movies if you're up for it?"

"Cuddling with you in front of the TV? Yeah, I'd have to literally be on fire to not be up for that," said Stiles.

Lydia smiled. "Okay, then I'll see you later on."

Allison and Scott followed Lydia out the door. "Well," said Danny. "I'd better get outside and get started on those bushes in the front. He went to exit before stopping short. "I almost forgot," he said, taking a card out of his back pocket. "Since Jackson couldn't be here to be part of your welcoming committee, he asked me to give you this."

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "Jackson Whittemore, King of the Douche Bags…got ME a get well card?"

"It would appear so," said Danny, smirking. "Funny how saving someone's life gives them an entirely new perspective, huh?"

Stiles gave Anna a perplexed look. "I'm afraid to open it. Should we check it for mysterious white powder or poisonous spiders?"

Anna giggled and sat on the arm of the chair. Derek took a spot on the other arm, while Danny, Slider and Lena sat on the couch. Stiles carefully opened the envelope, shaking it to make sure nothing harmful came popping out at him. He opened the card and read for a moment. He grinned. "Typical Jackson."

"What does it say?" asked Slider.

"It says 'I'll bet even getting four teeth yanked out won't shut you up long enough to make you even remotely tolerable. But thanks for saving my life. It kind of makes me like you but I'm sure that will wear off by the time school starts. Feel better. Jackson.'"

"Awww," said Anna. "Sweet in a way that only Jackson can be."

"Yeah he's a real prince," said Stiles. Just as Stiles curled into his easy chair and grabbed the TV remote, the doorbell rang.

Derek stood up and went to answer it. The young woman on the other side of the door didn't give the alpha an opportunity to offer any kind of greeting. She simply walked into the house with a large orange tabby cat in her arms. "Where Stiles? And red head woman?" she asked in a thick Russian accent.

Stiles peeked his head towards the door. "Wait. I know that voice."

"Me too," said Anna, warily.

The group walked to the doorway and saw Derek standing across from a tall, stunningly beautiful young woman. She had raven hair and smoldering blue eyes. She couldn't have been much older than eighteen. The cat purred in her arms.

"Arina?" said Anna, gesturing to the cat.

"Wait, that's Zarya's cat," said Stiles. He moved closer to the young woman. "Is Zarya okay?" he asked, suddenly nervous. "Did-did something happen to her?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "Do Zarya look okay to you? My wrinkles gone and I have butt like cement. What I complain about?"

"I'm sorry, what?" asked Stiles, confused.

The girl grinned. "Bet Stiles wish he was nicer to Zarya when she was old and wrinkly, huh?"

"Oh my God," Stiles whispered, looking in amazement at the young beauty before him. Her eyes were what gave her away. "Zarya. It's you. But…how?"

"You wolf friends not the only ones who had curse," said Zarya. "A jealous woman curse me as girl in Russia. Her husband fell in love with me from afar and woman became very angry. She made me frail old lady for eternity. I go to wise gypsy and she tell me to come here and I would someday be free of curse."

"But Zarya you moved here over fifty years ago," said Amy. "It took that long to find a reversal? That must have been just awful for you."

"No," said Zarya. "Lonely. But not bad life. I help many people. Many good people," she said, looking knowingly at Stiles.

"So now that you're young you'll…what… just live forever?" asked Stiles.

Zarya grinned and nodded.

"What are you?" he asked softly.

"That my secret," said Zarya.

"How did you manage to break the curse?" Anna asked.

Zarya smiled and stroked Arina behind her ears. "I take hint from you two," she said, referring to Stiles and Anna. "You have friendship and much love in your hearts for each other. Then, when we talk about you momma, Linda, I remember what I had to do. It all came clear to old Zarya."

"What became clear?" asked Stiles.

She winked. "That my secret, too." She approached Anna. "You and you friends don't have to worry about Peter Hale ever again. He in place he'll never get out of. Trust me, Zarya know, how you say…the scoop." She placed Arina in Anna's arms. "I go back to visit old country. I miss home. Arina will stay here, yes?"

Anna smiled. "Of course. We'll all take very good care of her." She placed Arina on the floor and the feline immediately went and joined noses with Clipper. The dog wagged his tail and looked at the creature curiously. Soon, Arina was investigating her new house while Clipper followed, utterly fascinated.

"Well now I go," said Zarya.

"Wait." Stiles reached out and hugged her.

Zarya was taken aback but quickly recovered. She smiled and embraced the young man. "I write to you. To tell you more about you momma. Okay?"

She felt Stiles nod against her. "Thank you. For everything. I'll miss you." Zarya may or may not have been aware, but Stiles felt as though she'd not only helped to save the pack, but him as well. The things she told him about his mother gave him the opportunity to let go of all of his anger and grief surrounding her death. Now all he had to do was celebrate his mother's life and think fondly of her.

"You too boy," she said, strolling to the front door. She looked between Stiles and Anna. "You take good care of each other."

Anna smiled and put her arm around Stiles. "We will."

The girl smirked. "Don't worry. Zarya won't be gone forever." She opened it and took one look back, smiling warmly at Stiles and Anna. She blew a kiss to Arina before slipping out the door.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Feels good to be back in the air conditioning," said Danny, sitting down on the couch next to Stiles' chair. He stretched out on the ottoman and chuckled at Clipper, who, once he got over the new pet in the house, stayed by Stiles' side all day. The white dog lay at the young man's feet and dozed. Arina took a spot on Stile's shoulder, where she nuzzled into his neck and purred. "Let's hope Lydia's in the mood to be that affectionate when you see her tonight."

Stiles frowned when he heard Slider snicker from the office. "What's so funny over there, tough guy?" Stiles asked.

"Hey don't feel bad kid," Slider said of Stiles and Lydia's still very innocent relationship. "I remember those days. I was fifteen when I met my wife and I didn't get up to bat until about a year later. It'll happen."

"Yeah," said Anna, coming into the living room with Lena right behind her. "You guys are young. Enjoy taking it slow. There's plenty of time to go up to bat as Slider put it." She handed Stiles a large bowl of ice cream and Danny some popcorn. Danny put his arm around her when she sat next to him.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. "You taking your own advice, Miss Anna?"

"What are you driving at Stiles?" she asked, playfully throwing a piece of popcorn at him.

"Nothing. It's just that I know for a fact that Derek started sleeping over right after the curse was broken," said Stiles, sticking out his tongue. "Of course, you guys could just be holding hands," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Trust me ya'll," said Lena. "I've got werewolf hearing. They ain't just holdin' hands."

Slider chuckled. "Hey I've been here early mornings," he called from the office. "You don't need werewolf hearing to know that."

Danny burst out laughing. "Wow! Personal."

"Right?" agreed Anna. "Sheesh, people."

Stiles laughed. "Oh so it's okay for everyone to speculate on my sex life, or lack thereof, but I can't make a comment regarding anyone else's? And Lena, before you answer, please keep in mind that you get to remain quiet as you're dating my father. I don't want to vomit again or Danny might never speak to me."

"I ain't sayin' a word baby," said Lena, putting up her hands. She joined Danny and Anna on the couch. "Come on in Slider!" she called.

Slider came into the living room. "Okay so what are we watching?"

"Stiles' pick," said Anna.

"The toothless wonder," joked Danny.

Stiles giggled. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hey, Danny, now that Derek isn't here I have to ask…"

Danny sighed. "You want to know why I haven't taken the bite."

"Actually we're all kind of curious Danny," said Anna.

Danny smiled. "Well the truth is…I didn't want Stiles to be the only sidekick."

"No?" asked Stiles.

"No, man," said Danny. "Werewolves are pretty damn cool but…we sidekicks have to stick together, you know?"

Stiles smiled. "Thanks Danny."

Danny looked at Anna. "Not to get too personal with you again Anna. But why haven't you taken the bite? Between Lena and Derek, I'm sure you've been asked."

Anna looked at Stiles. "I told Derek I'd take it."

Stiles sat up straight, looking concerned. "You did, Anna?"

"Yep," she said. "But only on one condition."

"What's that?" asked Slider.

"I'd only do it if Stiles took the bite too. If he doesn't, I'm not either," she said matter-of-factly. "No pack is worth being a part of without my boy. Besides the employees of the Mason Detective Agency are in our own pack. We love and trust each other and would do anything to protect each other just like the wolf pack does. I say we're even better than a wolf pack. You think the wolf pack could belt out 'Livin on a Prayer' at karaoke they way we do? No sir."

"Amen, sister," said Danny.

"Well, I just feel lucky to be part of TWO packs. Considering I didn't even have one for over fifty years," said Lena.

Stiles smiled at Anna with love in his eyes. He knew she was telling the truth about not taking the bite if he didn't. He looked around at his "pack". Danny had become a fast friend and Lena a mother figure. Slider was a good man who would put himself in harms way to protect those he cared about. Then there was the ever-loyal Clipper, who loved Stiles unconditionally. Perhaps if Zarya ever came back to Beacon Hills, she might even want to take up with his group.

Yes, with werewolves, a new girlfriend, an immortal gypsy, a Hell's angel, a cranky sheriff, an obese dog and, just recently, a cat, Stiles had quite a few interesting characters in his life. It proved to be an interesting summer. The best of his life, in fact.

And then there was Anna.

His friend and confidant. He laughed to himself, thinking that Anna was his "boss" for maybe a week. After that, they became much more. They became family.

"So what's your pick for a movie, kid?" asked Slider.

"I think you all know by now people," said Stiles, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

They all looked at each other and said it in unison. "Roadhouse."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

September 3rd

Anna came down the stairs with Clipper and Arina right behind her. She stopped halfway. "Derek, you want some coffee?" she called, rubbing her tired eyes. He mumbled a "yes" and moved under the covers. "Coming right up," she said, padding to the bottom of the stairs. She jumped on the way to the kitchen. "Stiles what are you doing here? It's six-thirty in the morning. You have school in forty-five minutes."

Stiles grinned from his desk. "I know," he said. "But I was just going over some emails. You and Derek better come out of that bedroom once and awhile. You've got a crap load of clients banging down your door. Don't let this business fall apart just because I'm not here full time anymore."

Anna mussed his hair. "Yeah, yeah. You just remember that school is more important than a part-time job."

Stiles laughed. "Oh Anna, you and I both know that living in this town and being named Stiles is never just 'part time' anything."

"That's true. I'll always need you that's for sure," she said. "So any interesting emails?"

"One," said Stiles, smirking.

"What is it?" asked Anna, eyebrows raised.

"Well Mrs. Billington wrote wanting to thank us again for figuring out that her dogs strange behavior was linked to, ahem, unusual weather patterns," he said. "Not such a bad reason actually."

"It was Dr. Deaton's support of my findings that made all the difference. What else did she say?" asked Anna.

"Well," said Stiles, now grinning like a Cheshire cat. "She said she wants to take us to dinner for our efforts after she and the son and Cheeky Chops get back from their trip to Brazil. Oh, and here's a couple of photos of their trip," he said, giggling and opening the link.

Anna looked down at the screen and blinked in surprise. "They have topless beaches down there?"

"Apparently," said Stiles, admiring the gorgeous little body of Mrs. Billington's daughter-in-law. "Man she looks great."

"Um, Stiles?" asked Anna.

"Uh huh," she said, absentmindedly, while staring at the screen, enrapt.

"I'm sure you wouldn't have noticed because your sixteen-year-old brain is attuned to a pretty young girl's bare boobs…but…she's not the only one topless in the picture," said Anna, cringing. "All three of them are."

"What?" asked Stiles, looking over first at Mrs. Billington's son and then at the eighty-six-year-old Mrs. Billington. "Oh my G-God!" he exclaimed, quickly shutting the email. He shuddered. "Oh God, severe retinal damage." He took a few inhales and exhales. He bent down and put his hands on his knees. "Now that may be the scariest thing I've ever seen in this town."

"Yep." She patted his shoulder as he grabbed his backpack. "Have a good day at school, Linski. I'll see you this afternoon."


End file.
